Stone Cold
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: Max is having his house redone and needs some ourside help. Little does a certian 'stone heart' Russian know, the person they are bringing in is there for more than house remodeling. Will he be able to catch his heart, or will Ray's past stop him. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 1: Lunch

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: I'm back! Had to say that, sorry. Trials are over and I amcelebrating it with this story. Guess what? I PASSED! Sorry agan for that outburst, anyway on to thesummary:Okay I saw this picture on this site my friend showed me and I had to give a reason for the outfits, I mean come on...when would Tyson have the fashion sense to wear such an outfit...I gotta get in touch with their stylist...Anyway. This is absolutely AU, no mention of beyblades whatsoever, I'm nervous because of this even though their backgrounds are similar from the series...I can't help it. Okay here is your summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their proffessions. what are their proffessions? You'll have to read to see. Anyway, Kai, Tyson (gasp I know it's unimagineable but I'm trying to pull away from BB so bare with me) and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Tyson's...umh...how to put this...oh damn it...he works with him, Ray has been employed by Max to...help with some stuff...This summary sucks , but the next summary will look better cause then I can place in their respective professions. Read, enjoy, review...make me a happy lassy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kai, Max. What took you guys so long?"

The two young men in question glanced in the direction of the voice. Their gazes met impatient navy eyes. Max grinned." Sorry Tyson, I guess we both figured you would be late as usual so we came a little later." The two couldn't help but smirk at the glare they recieved. " Haha, very funny. Aren't you a regular comedian." Max nodded as he sat down, Kai sat on the end near the window. Max didn't blame him, the veiw was breathtaking. He took a moment to glance out the window as the other tow engaged in idle chit chat.

Sparkling blue waves that broke on a slightly deserted beach greeted him, the sea gulls were calling to each other as they soared and dived in the air.

" Max, Max are you listening?"

Max glanced back at his companions, a slight blush colouring his cheeks as they grinned." Sorry, I was looking at the sea." Kai nodded, still smirking and Tyson chuckled." Well we need to order." Max nodded and glanced at the menu." One sparkling water and a chicken fillet with rice please." He smiled at the waitress as she wrote his orders. Tyson glanced to Kai." I'll have the seafood and rice and a grapetiser, white not red." Tyson gave the waitress a smile." And I will have the steak and ribs combo with the chips and a side order of rice and the tropical fruit smoothie." Kai and Max rolled their eyes as Tyson handed the menu's back. He looked to the two after the waitress had left." What."

* * *

"So Max, how is the new house coming?"

Max looked at Tyson, then glanced at Kai. He raised an eyebrow in mutual query. Max grinned." Vey well actually. They have finished the building and such, I've hired an interior designer to do the setting up." Kai nodded as Tyson frowned." Is this person any good?" Max nodded." Yes, he did my mom's lounge. She recommended him, she said he is an artist as well, and some other things. I wasn't really listening to all she said." Tyson nodded as Kai chuckled." So when are you going to meet him?" Max shrugged." He's coming to my office tomorrow afternoon." Kai frowned." But don't you have an appointment then." Max nodded. " I know, but I haven't been able to contact him to re-schedule, I was actually hoping you guys would meet him and find out what he thinks. That is to say if you are free tomorrow afternoon and can take him to the house." The other two nodded slowly.

Kai took out his cell phone and checked his schedule while Tyson took out his palm computer and checked his calender. Tyson was the first to answer." No classes tomorrow, I forgot that Mr Herly cancelled because his wife will be going in tomorrow." Max grinned then glanced at Kai, unlike Tyson Kai knew what questions to ask and what to look for. Kai closed his cell phone and put it back in it's pouch." I'm free as well. I have a meeting before but it will be finished in time." Max grinned." Thanks, I owe you one." They both shook their heads.

All three looked at Kai as his pager went off, he checked it then sighed in frustration." I swear you can't leave her for one hour without her tripping up." Tyson grinned." New secretary." Kai growled again then gave each a nod goodbye before he left. "Max, what's this guy like?" Max grinned as he watched their friend drive off." A regular frecracker."

Tyson nodded.

" Good."

tbc

There you go, there you go. My first chappy. Tell me if it's good, or bad. I live for reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 2: Meetings

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their proffessions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way.

Silver-winged-angle: Why did I choose it, okay, to cut a long story short. Yami is my fav YuGiOh character and Rei is my favourite Beyblade character. Also the word Yami and Rei have meanings. Yami means darkness, or dark spirit (NJWolf told me the second) and Rei means gratitude, Kon is just a surname (Ray's surname). There ya go, oh and heres the update, complete with Ray!

QueenOFanime535: Glad you found it interesting. Heres the update.

NJWolf: I'm sure the teaser confused a lot of people, the proper summary is above. Kenny isn't the secretary, though I can see where you got that from, but he does help Max.

On with the fic!

Kai and Tyson sat in Max's office, they had been there for an hour now, due to Max giving them the wrong times for their meeting with his homes decorator, and both felt a little irritable.

"Kai, what do you think this guy looks like?" Kai glanced at his companion briefly." Not sure, Max said he was Asian, we'll have to wait and see." Tyson nodded, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as Max's secretary, Emily, opened the door.

" Mr. Kon is here Mr. Hiwatari and Mr Granger." She said in her usual brisk manner. She turned to look at the man behind her." This way Mr. Kon, they are expecting you." She stepped out of the way and left, Kai and Tyson barely paid any attention to her as the other person stepped in.

Long raven hair was tied back so that it fell gently down its owners back, while wild bangs shrouded much of the young mans face from veiw. A lithe and slightly tanned body was hidden beneath a black collarless top with a dark brown, almost chocolate, mid-thigh jacket covering it. White form fitting pants hugged the young mans curves in all the right places, the effect was finished off by a pair of black smart sneakers. The young man walked up to the closest person, which happened to be Kai, and held out his hand. Kai took the much smaller, slenderer and softer hand in his own. With a firm shake and direct eye contact the 'Mr. Kon' proceeded to properly introduce himself.

" Good Afternoon Gentlemen, my name is Ray Kon. Mr. Tate informed me this morning of the change in plans." Kai nodded slightly, his attention was rivetted on the others eyes. They burned like gold, teasing him with their unusual hue. However, being Kai Hiwatari, the most promising and infamous Business man that he was, he managed to pull himself toghether before anyone realised his slip." I am Kai Hiwatari and this is Tyson Granger. What exactly had Max told you?"

" He said that you would be taking me to his house so that I could see what I was dealing with. He would then meet us there at about three." Kai and Tyson both nodded." Well then, this way." Tyson said to the two, though mostly to Ray as he was not familiar with them. Kai nodded and allowed Tyson to lead, he motioned for Ray to go ahead of him. Ray gave him a soft smile." Thank you." Kai nodded sharply then followed.

They parked in front of the house, or rather the bare, newly painted house, that belonged to Max Tate. Ray followed the other two silently as they entered the house, Kai had to admit he felt glad when he saw Max sitting on the, only, couch in the house. He grinned at them." Hi guys, turned out the meeting was shortened." He stood and walked up to Ray." You must be Ray Kon, my mother has told me you are very good." Ray smiled politely as he took the others hand." Thank you, I remember your mother, she was very nice. Her taste in interior decorating was superb, I almost felt a bit useless." Max nodded smiling._'Typical mom.'_ He nodded to the other two and picked up his papers, placing them in his bag.

He turned to Ray." Would you like to look around for today and then set up a day to meet and go through the rooms?" Ray nodded." Thank you. To be honest I am in a bit of a rush today." " Another client?" Both turned to face Tyson, Kai smirking from his vantage point behind the other. Ray just smiled slightly." No, not like that." He gave a shrug." I'm not just an interior designer." The three friends nodded, Kai feeling his interest peaked glanced at the asian males face." So what else do you do?" All looked to him, he shrugged." What, if Max needs to contact you and can't find you atleast he has another number to call." Ray nodded and took a piece of paper out of his pocket." Here is the address for my studio, it also has my cell number and my pager. I'm sure you can reach me now." Max nodded with a grin, and a barely concealed smirk in Kai's direction." Come, let us go through those rooms." He led Ray to the nearest door, before he entered he turned to the other two." See you guys later." They nodded and left.

"So, what do you think of him?" Tyson glanced at Max as he sipped his Rosita, Max shrugged." He's okay, he seemed to be very interested in how I wanted it. I phoned my mother afterwards and she told me that he did the same with her. You tell him what you want and he tries to incorporate it all together and still keep it balanced." Tyson nodded, he was about to say more when Kai sat down." You're late." Kai glared." You try and work with a disfunctional secretary." Max gasped." You fired her?" Kai growled." Yes, she deleted all our files, it took me four hours to find them." Max chuckled as Tyson shook his head. Their conversation was further hindered as the waitress walked up.

" What may I get you gentlemen to drink?" Max smiled at her." A Martini please." She smiled and wrote it down, before she could ask Tyson he shook his head." Still have mine." She nodded and glanced to Kai, not even bothering to be nice, these guys were regulars and this was one person who didn't flirt with the waitresses." And you sir?" Kai glanced through the list."Kamikaze." She nodded and wrote it down." Anything to eat?" Max shook his head before Tyson could say anything." No thank you." She nodded and left.

"Back to what we were talking about." Kai frowned at Tyson, who sighed." Max's interior designer." Kai shook his head, this happened everytime. Ever since his friends had found out he had broken up with his boyfriend, now ex, they had been trying to hook him up. Kai thought a moment before speaking, he had to be careful with these two." He seemed alright, serious about his job." Tyson sighed and shook his head." Never mind." Before Kai could form an insult the waitress arrived with their drinks. Kai took a sip of his, savouring the feeling of the vodka burning a trail down his throat. Max and Tyson were talking to each other, the conversation seemed subdued till Max glanced at the door of the club. His blue eyes widened and he ducked. The other two frowned at his behaviour, similar thoughts ran through their minds, someone had a little too much too soon. " What are you doing?" Kai hissed. Max shrugged." Look who just walked in and is ordering a drink." Both of them looked to the bar. There stood a young man clad in black tight pants and a midnight blue silk shirt, he was leaning against the bar as he waited for his drink. Kai had a sneaking suspicion the male was familiar.

"Hey Ray!"

Kai held his breath as the familiar male turned to look to the voice, it was HIM. Ray Kon was here, at the club...Kai glanced at the one who called him...and with a friend. A male friend. A stab of jealousy ran through him, catching by surprise. He looked the 'friend' over, immediately deeming him unworthy of the Chinese man's attention._" What are you on about Hiwatari. You barely know the guy and you're busy thinking like that!"_ He sighed, stupid common sense, always has to be right.

They all watched as the guy and Ray went to sit down, a moment later they were all thankful that it was dark as they chose to sit in the cubicle next to them. The three couldn't help but listen to the conversation.

"Oh come on Ray, you are sad man." Ray chuckled at his friends comment. " Why?" The other shook his head." Just pick someone, come on. It's just an one night stand. You don't even have to go far, just one of the hotels." Ray laughed. " Oh yes, and while I'm at it I can get married and have kids...oh yeah, I forgot, I'm a guy." Ray just shook his head and laughed." No Kevin. The day I go for that kind of stuff is the day you put a bullet in my head." The friend-Kevin- laughed." Touch wood Ray." He stopped laughing." Seriously though, why don't you find some nice guy and get together with him. Not all guys are bad, heck you are a guy." Ray was silent, it always went this way, they would talk about relationships and his past would be brought up. _' Stupid Murphy's Law!'_

Kai listened to the two as they carried on, his companions did the same. His mind whirled over everything he was hearing. Ray was reluctant to get into a relationship, and he was gay. Well atleast one of the two was in his favour. He just had to work out how to get the Chinese beauty on his side. He had a feeling that his answers would come from the conversation he was hearing, so he paid a LOT of attention. Luckily for him Max and Tyson were also engrossed in listening.

tbc

I know Kai wouldn't seem like the type to eavesdrop, but if you remember in the series he does have his moments. Think the ep when Johnny beat Kai and the others made that pact, he was awake.

Hope you guys are enjoying this, it is no where near as good as my first one...but I'm trying and it does get better later. If you have suggestions I'm open to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 3: The Call

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their proffessions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way.

Silver-winged-angle: Firstly, loved the review, even though at first I thought you were questioning all the little things in it...I kind of worked out afterwards that that wasn't the case. On to your questions...Kevin is Ray's friend because it really suited my story. You will find out why later, the possible age dilemma...Kevin is a year older than Ray and went through a growth spurt. This may not sound possible but I have a cousin who was three years older than me, And He was shorter than me. I saw him last year (1st time in 5 years) and he towers over me. Kevin would be just shorter than Ray. The listening in thing, not really nice I know, but again it suited its purpose. A lot of this story...most of it...will be in Kai's point of veiw because, in my opinion, my attempts at doing things through Ray's eyes dont work out, it also helps to catch readers attention. Ray does have a bad past, one that will be revealed further along in the story, I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible by using my own experiences and that of people I know as a bases for Ray's past, though I'm not going to say what is what. Kai wasn't really listening in for that reason, more like he wanted to know more about Ray, what better way then when he is relaxed with a friend. As for the club thing, in many of the higher class clubs, where I live, have what you may call a 'cocktail or private lounge' this is where people who want to enjoy the atmosphere but don't want to do any clubbing go. And seriously the oldest of them is 28, so going to clubs is a reasonable suggestion, so they would enjoy somewhere relatively normal to wind down sometimes. The idea never crossed my mind to be honest. Thank you for your review and I hope I have answered all your possible questions.

QueenOFanime535: Thank you, well on the upside atleast I'll die pretty quickly. Gulps and hides behind Driger

NJWolf: Hi! Don't worry, atleast you reviewed, I'm glad I can atleast see the amounts of hits this story is getting, it makes me feel better.

I-Luv-Popcorn: So do I...like popcorn...random, sorry.Heres the next chap!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max glanced at his interior decorator. Something was up, having worked with him for almost a month now he had gotten used to him and could read him pretty well, and he knew that something was definitly up and Max Tate would get to the bottom of it. That was for sure. Ray was acting weird, very weird. He had come in with a very funny expression on his face, a mixture of anger and disgust. He took a breath. _'Come on Tate, you're a motivational speaker, bout time you did some motivating.'_

"Ray, what's wrong?" Max watched as the other bounced and turned to face him." Nothing, just had an unexpected ... surprise last night." Max nodded, wisely dropping the topic. He would talk to the others about it when he saw them.

" Hi Max." Max grinned, or he could talk to them right now." Hi Tyson, Kai." Tyson grinned while Kai nodded. Max had to fight a grin as Kai looked, discretely, round the corner to look at Ray as he directed the painters as to what room was what colour.

" So how is the house going?" Max smiled at Tyson. "It's going swimmingly, Ray has everything under control, he's just got the painters to do the base colour and then the rest will be done by a proffesional room painter." Tyson frowned." Aren't these guys proffesional?"

"Yes they are, but Mr Tate will be needing a specialised painter to do the scenery in this room, besides he is a good associate of mine who has agreed on a discount." All turned to see Ray walking in. Max smiled." I told you, you don't have to call me that, my name is fine."

Ray smiled sheepishly." Force of habit, I'll get out of it, sooner or later." Max's grin widened." Ray, you met Tyson and Kai, my friends." Ray nodded, greeting them both. Max's grin grew even wider." Well we were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner. Since you will be helping me with the house, and it will be taking some time to do, why don't you join us?" They all watched his face, eyes searching for any evidence of unhappiness with the request, all that met them though was surprise.

"Um, okay. If you're okay with it then I can probabaly make it."

Max grinned and Tyson chuckled, Kai was quiet, his mind too preoccupied with the reaction to their request, he was so deep in thought he didn't hear Max." Kai, are you there?"

Kai frowned as he nodded. Max just shook his head." As I was saying, we always go to... you know what. We will pick you up from your place. It's our treat." Ray seemd to think it over." Okay, I'll meet you at the Latte Cafe. What time will you be coming?" Max looked to the others, Tyson seemed to think for a moment or two before answering, though a nudge in the ribs from Max may have been the real reason." Oh yes, the time. I'm finishing my lessons with the kids at six, you Kai?" Kai shrugged." I'm finishing at six as well." The other two grinned." So the secretary is behaving." Kai just growled something along the lines of 'shut up' and glared at Tyson for daring to say that. " It's true." Tyson huffed in retaliation for the glare, which he felt he didn't deserve.

Before Kai and Tyson could get into one of their arguments, Max broke it up." Come on you two, Tyson stop it, Kai cool down." Both just glared at eachother and huffed. Suddenly a cellphone went off, Tyson and Max checked theirs. Kai just stood there, he knew it wasn't his. Ray pulled his cellphone out of its carry case on his hip." It's mine." He flipped it open and pressed the call button." Kon here."

The other three couldn't help but watch as Ray's eyes seemed to narrow and his mouth went from a slight smile to a hard line. "He What!" Ray suddenly glanced up, realising he had an audience." Sorry I gotta take this call." He gave them an apologetic shrug and walked out. Kai could just hear him as he rounded the corner. The three looked at eachother." Wonder what that was about?" Tyson said. Max shrugged, Kai had already receded into his own thoughts so neither expected a reaction from him.

They waited awhile before Ray came back in, he seemed slightly upset, but it disappeared the moment he lifted his head fully." Sorry about that, personal issues." They nodded, the air seemed tense, the tension hung around them like a curtain, it was suffocating. " Well, you still are coming, aren't you?" Ray nodded. Max's grin returned." Good." Tyson's and Kai's beepers went off at the same time, they both checked them. Tyson groaned and Kai growled." Gotta go, ten minutes till my next lesson." Kai gave a shrug." Sudden change in time for the meeting." Max waved bye to them as they let, Ray gave slight nod.

Max turned to Ray. " You gonna tell me what happened there."

tbc

I'm really not liking how this story is going, I've already written the chaps where they get together, but these ones are just dragging. Next chappy will be better. In the next chap Max will be finding out Ray's little secret, which will make him doubt pairing Kai and Ray. whats the secret? You'll have to wait and see. Night night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 4: Runaway

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic. Runaway does not belong to me it belongs to Linkin Park. This chapter is dedicated to my buddies, some who are reading this and some who aren't. Guys we've done it. just a little longer and it will allbe over. Thanks for helping me through my bad times, you guys are the best.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their proffessions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way. Finally some action, hehehehe.

Silver-winged-angle:Let me just say thank you for that review, it had me in stitches for most of the night...that could have been the espresso I was given, which turned out to be a bad idea grumbles about friends and their stupid experimentation word of warning espresso with dollops of sugar and a couple of bars of chocolate are not the best combination when you have to keep quiet. Flip! That stuff hit me harder than a train, I swear I was bouncing off the walls...anyway, I'm going to stop rambling since I can't think straight right now, thank the heavens I don't have to do anything technical right now...okay the picture, my friend...not the one who's bright idea it was to give me the espresso grumbles... sent me a fanart pic ( she does this often and some of them are really just too sweet for words) of the guys sitting in what looked like a warehouse, why did this particular pic inspire me...Kai was right next to Ray, which was a distance away from the others, and she also sent another pic which practically gave me a heart attack...what it was I won't go into, people here are innocent and I wish I hadn't seen it...okay it wasn't that bad, but when you catch your other friend (staying at your place and making you high on all things caffeinated) making out with her boyfriend, in your bed to boot, then you open that specific email and see that exact thing...its creepy...did I mention they were on my bed. I disinfected it afterwards. Anyway..I'm rambling again. Ouch, that sounded sore. Hope it gets better soon. 'Swimmingly' is an expression, it's like saying everything is perfect..or something along those lines. Kevin isn't my fav character, but I can't see Ray going in with Mariah because if I had my way she would be...yeah...I don't really like her. You'll also see in this chapter why a certain other white tiger member wasn't used. I admit I don't go to clubs, but some of my older friends do/did and they filled me in on that cheeky grin plus I looked up on the net. Oaky you caught me on the Ray thing...Kai is a dude, a secretly sensitive guy who is trying to find...a what the heck...they were listening in because they werw curious and human nature dictates that one will always pay attention to what makes them curious...lets leave that there...I don't think I would be allowed to go further into that...could be a one shot though...nah messes the story. It does help in the fact that if there are people out there who know what I am talking about they can understand, also it gives the characters more of a realistic feel, I find I prefer characters who have similar experiences to me. Heres the update, keep reviewing they really are turning into one of the highlights of my week ;)

Chi no Hana: Glad you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max turned to Ray. " You gonna tell me what happened there."

Ray looked to the ground." Family problems."

Max frowned." What kind of problems?"

Ray sighed and sat down on one of the few chairs in the room." Not the type I wanna talk about." Max sat down next to him." I have a degree in Psycology, maybe I can help you. " Ray smiled." Thanks, but the last thing I want is a shrink." Max nodded." Then how about a friend?" Ray looked at him." You swear not to tell a soul." Max nodded. Ray sighed once more." Its a long story, the problems started when I turned ten, I wasn't the first born so there were certain rules that had to be followed..."

Max listened silently, he made sure not to interrupt or make Ray feel bad, the psycologist in him told him that this is what the other wanted, needed. A release from what was on his mind, the side of him that was Max listened in horror as Ray told him, the more the Chinese male said, the more Max's mind shouted that he couldn't do it. Ray wouldn't stand a chance.

_' Kai and Ray can never be a match.'_

" Well, we're here." Tyson announced. Ray glanced out the window of Tyson's 4x4. He smiled as he recognised the place, silently glad he had decided on smart casual, always go for smart casual. He waited till Tyson parked the 4x4 and switched the engine off before he got out. He stepped out and onto the tar. He watched as a sleek Jaguar parked next in the other free spot. He frowned slightly, he couldn't really see the driver as they stepped out. The unknown other walked up to them, their pace slow and calculated. Ray tensed, his muscles becoming taut, if this person turned out to be a threat, he would deal with them, just as he had been trained to. Just as his more 'primitive' side came out an overhead street light illuminated and the ray of artificial light bathed the others face.

Ray relaxed. It was Kai. Tyson stood next to Ray, a grin on his face." Almost thought you weren't coming." Kai just gave a huff and walked past him. Tyson shook his head and followed. Ray watched the two of them, from the back he could mistake them for other people, people he vaguely rememebered from his past, people he didn't want to remember. He felt someone touch his arm, relaxed muscles went taut again. His eyes focused on the other, forcing the muscles to relax as his keen eyesight sent the image to his brain, which inturn registered the person to be Max." Comeon, it is cold." Ray nodded and followed him, when he was a metre away from the door he felt a shiver run up his spine. He stopped just short of the entrance and turned to look out into the darkness. His eyes scanned it, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see much, he did it anyway. It comforted him. Once his mind was satisfied that all was well he turned and walked in. Oblivious to the eyes that were watching him.

The four sat, one on each side of the table. They had just finished their meal and were wating for the bill, so they had started to talk, well Tyson and Max mostly anyway. Tyson glanced at their silent guest, amber eyes were unfocused and dull, making the unusual eyes seem dead. He would change that.

" So Ray, tell us something about yourself." Ray glanced up, eyes coming back into focus as his mind was pulled from its haven." What would you like to know?" Tyson seemed to think about it before he answered." Where were you born?" " Well I was born in an isolated village in the mountains." The others nodded, Kai paying close attention even thought he seemed to be looking at the table." Do you have siblings? What was it like there...that kind of stuff."

Max watched as Ray stiffened at the mention of siblings, Max had been dreading this ever since Ray told him about his 'problems'. Ray's expression was blank, his eyes dulled slightly, but his voice remained the same, for a moment Max wondered if Tyson or Kai had noticed the change, but he realised they hadn't. Tyson was not very perseptive, and Kai wasn't paying attention. Not to mention Ray was refusing to make eye contact, settling on looking over Tyson's shoulder.

" It was alright, I guess. My parents believed in discipline and all that, they were very traditional, the whole village was very traditional. I was the second born. I have an older brother." Tyson nodded." What's his name?" Ray gave a start, his eyes widening and his tanned face going pale." Lee." Tyson looked confused, Max seemed to be as well, Kai glanced up at the change of pitch and looked in the direction which Ray was focused on. All turned to look at whatever had caught both of their attention.

A young man with wild black hair walked their way, he, much like Ray, had feline features though his eyes were more an orangy tinge than the amber that Ray's were. He walked to their table and stood right infront of Ray, Ray looked down, not meeting his eyes." Ray, follow me outside, I wish to speak to you in private." Ray was about to shake his head, but was stopped as the other growled." Now Ray!"

Ray nodded as he mumbled an apology to his stunned companions. He stood and followed the other out. For a full minute they sat there in shock, then Tyson stood and stormed after them. Max looked to Kai and nodded. Kai followed Tyson, to stop him from doing anything stupid and Max quickly paid the waiter before following them.

Kai held Tyson from charging at the two figures around the corner. The two had followed them, keeping hidden, round the corner of the restaurant. He watched as the two talked, just catching what was being said. What he heard he didn't like.

"Ray Kon, what the hell are you doing! Don't tell me you haven't been getting the summons because I delivered them personally. You carry on like this and you're going to make even more of a disgrace of yourself and our family. It's bad enough you were involved in that incident, then you ranaway, now you refuse to return. It's lucky you are second born otherwise our parents wouldn't live down the shame. A disobedient son as well as an...unclean one."

Kai heard Ray suddenly growl, it wasn't as deep as the others, but it was a growl none the less.

"And I told you Lee, and Mom and Dad. It was not my fault. You wouldn't believe me, you never believed me. You sided with him, becaue he was fathers friend. You deserted you're own brother! Now you want to preach to me about how disgraceful I am and what a disappointment I am! Who is more of a digrace? A wronged person, or a dilsoyal brother? You knew it happened, but you said it was my fault, I made him act like that. "

SLAP

Kai watched with mixed emotions as the younger sibling shakily placed a hand over the now throbbing cheek. How could an older, not to mention bigger, brother so easily hit him? The blow looked as if it was a motion he did often, the ease in which he lifted his hand and brought it down reminded Kai of other people with as much concern about the damage that blow would do. He felt another presence and glanced behind him. Max stood, eyes shimmering in anger, he glanced at Tyson, who was in shock. Kai growled and stood. He was going to put an end to this, before it got worse.

The two siblings looked up as they heard another approaching. Orange eyes narrowed in anger at the interuption, amber widened as the mind behind them realised who it was._' Not him, please no.'_

Kai now stood before the two, eyes hard and cold as they focused on the older man." So you are Lee, Ray's older brother. Not much of an older brother if you ask me." Lee growled at him." No one asked your opinion. Now get lost this does not concern you." Kai grinned, but there was no mirth." Now you see, that is where you are wrong. If you mess with my friends then it does concern me." Lee just ignored him and began to speak to Ray again.

" Well are you going to come home, or do I have to drag you back?" Ray just looked at the floor, fighting the trembling that had possesed his legs, and the rest of him. Kai answered though." He's going home, with his friends. We will drop him off at his place."

Lee growled." Stay out of this outsider, you have no idea what is happening so stuff off." Kai shook his head." I understand exactly what I am seeing. I see a coward of a man bullying his younger brother. I dont like bullies."

Max and Tyson walked up, Max going to Ray while Tyson joined Kai." I suggest you leave now." Lee growled. " Fine, Ray I'll be seeing you soon. You better have made up your mind by then."

He turned and left, melting into the darkness.

"Bastard." Tyson hissed before turning to check on their new friend. Kai nodded and followed.

Max was kneeling infront of Ray, Ray had given in to his legs weakness and was kneeling. Max gently lifted his head to look at the bruised cheek. He tutted at the swelling and cut near the cheek bone." That looks like it hurt, how about you stay at one of our places, you may have gotten a concussion, and I'm sure you would like some company." Ray shuddered as he took a deep breath." I'm sorry you guys had to see that, Lee isn't known for having a control over his temper, he tends to lash out when he's angry. You really shouldn't have gotten involved." Tyson helped him up as he started to stand, all were worried he'd fall down again." No sweat, you're our buddy and we look out for our own. Besides, even if you weren't our friend we would have helped you. No one has a right to treat someone like that." Ray gave a soft smile, it wasn't much but it was a start.

They walked to the cars and Ray was seated on the one seat as they discussed what they were going to do, and where Ray would stay for the night.

"Okay, if he carries on you can get a restraining order." Tyson offered. Kai shook his head." That's not a guarantee he will stay away. Its a piece of paper, it cant stop him if he's serious." Max nodded. " Then Ray will stay with one of us till this is sorted out, hows that?" They nodded and looked at Ray, he sighed." You don't have to do this, I'll just lock the doors and that kind of stuff, you don't need to trouble yourselves." Kai shook his head, surprising the other two." Not happening, he's the same size as me, and probabaly the same weight too. He can break the door down even if it is locked." Ray shuddered slightly, that was not the nicest of thoughts.

"So then where will Ray stay?" Tyson asked. The other two frowned at him, then Max gasped and Kai frowned." He can't stay with Tyson cause Tyson will be out most of the time. I have lectures and private talks, I doubt he'll be allowed to sit in them and I don't have a good security system, plus he can find my house in the paper easily."

Kai shrugged." He can stay with me. I can work from home and if I need to go in he can stay in my office with me. The building has one of the best security systems, as does my house, and I can tell my receptionist that she mustn't allow anyone who is not an associate or worker of the corporation,or has arranged a meeting with me, in. Simple as that."

The other two grinned and nodded. They had both been hoping Kai would offer. Max just hoped they wouldn't regret it, he knew Ray's 'problem' and it had changed a lot of things in his mind, then again, the young Chinese man was strong, even if he didn't realise it himself, and maybe all he needed was someone who would understand atleast a fraction of what he had experienced, who better than Kai. They had a lot in common, maybe it would work out.

Atleast, he hoped so.

tbc

Yeah, I have gotten over my semi-writers block! The next chap is more of a Kai/Ray get to know eachother. And you get to find out what his house and office look like. This is gonna be so fun, here comes a chapter full of descriptions! For those who don't like those kind of chaps, please humour my urges, those who do like them... this is dedicated to you. Read and review...pretty please. Night night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 5: My Darkness

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their proffessions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way. I have to say this...I have only four more days of school then I never have to go to another stupid school event again ever!...but I still have exams coming up, I will be posting during that time though, I planned way ahead for that. I may not be able to answer reviews though, so if I don't manage to answer reveiws during the end of October and most of November, it's not because I don't care it's just that life is hectic. Thank you in advance.

Chi no hana: Glad you like this, here's an update.

Kero-chan39: Thank you.

Sugar hype queen: Since you'll be reading this you will know the story so far, and it's going to get better.

Wolf: Thank you, I tend to have a habit of having come chapters short and others long, I tend to leave people on cliffies which base how long my chapters are. I'll try to lengthen them though.

NJWolf: HI! Long time no hear. Thank you, chapter 3 was a bit of an eyesore for me, but it was there to lead tot he next scene so it was no big thing. Damn, there goes my plot...oh well it was pretty obvious, but there is more to it. Both Ray and Kai have some skeletons in the closet, which are coming out. To be honest I thought that other review was you, i was kinda hurt because you have read all my other so you know my style pretty well...then I saw your name now and I was like" Oh, here she is!" Pats you on the back It's okay, it happens to everyone sometime.

Kristen Hiwatari: Kai is the best...grins cheekily but Ray's even better...sorry, couldn't resist that one. Yes, Lee is worthy of your hate...hate him all you want cause you're gonna hate him even more soon.

PandaPjays: CUTE! Sorry, been into the coffee again, just you're pen name is making me think of panda bears. Ray's problem/s will be touched on later in the story. I'm agonising a bit about how they start to get to know each other as I see Ray as someone who isn't going to tell anyone about his problems willingly, so I needed a relatively catastrophic event to give him the 'jump start' he needed. That has been planned out and is in the beginning stages of perfecting...hope you don't mind waiting another few chapters, I'll try to make it worth it. It's going to take a long time for them to get to the "item" status, but when they do it'll be a happy day.

Silver-winged-angle: Ray was getting a lift with Tyson to the place, remember in Chap 3 when they invited him out, they said they would pick him up at his place. Ofcourse it's black...sigh, I love Jaguars...especially black or crimson...claps hands I saw a crimson X type jag the other day...sigh, not mine though...might as well let Kai have one of my dream cars. It's okay, love your review...and the other parts of it...still made me laugh. Heres an update.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai woke to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee. He frowned, who was making it? He hadn't set the coffeemaker last night, then why could he smell the unmistakeable scent of freshly brewed coffee? He got up, intent on finding out what was going on, silently thankful he slept in long pants and a tank top, he didn't feel like being embarrassed because he was caught in only boxers.

He left his bedroom, and made his way down the hallway, his feet sinking into the plush burgundy carpet that was placed over the wooden floor. He crossed the lounge, absently noting that the books that had been lying on the carpeted floor were now neatly stacked on the glass and oak coffee table, as well as the cups were missing. The pillows had been placed back on their respective couches and the first aid box was no longer there. His frown deepened as he passed it all and walked into the kitchen. He was stopped from making any comments as he was greeted by his visitor, with a plate of bacon, eggs, french toast and a cup of steaming coffee. He took the offered plate and cup and sat on the chair, placing his plate on the island. He ate the bacon, which was just crispy enough, and ate half of the french toast before he cautiously took a sip of the coffee, hoping that Ray was not like Tyson or Max, he sighed in thankfulness, whilst silently wondering how Ray knew how he liked his coffee.

" Max told me you preffered black coffee with one sugar." Kai fought the urge to grin, a mind reader, a cook and an interior designer, interesting combination. Ray sat down by the island as well, his plate had the same as Kai's just in smaller proportions, he had a cup of tea though.

" I'll be in the study for most of the day, I have some reports I need to go over. You can do what you want in the house, just don't go outside and don't answer the phone or door. If someone phones or is at the door call me, then go into the study or bedroom, okay." Ray nodded, Kai could see he was nervous." There's dvds and videos in the lounge, I have another computer in the study so if you want to use it you can, it has internet access so you can go on. We'll be meeting up with Tyson and Max at the house, since, knowing Max, he wont be able to handle your associate, and I am sure you want to carry on with your own job." Ray nodded, smiling slightly at the idea of going out, even if it was to do his job. With that said Kai carried on eating, all the while thanking the heavens that Ray was not as bad a cook as Tyson, or like Max for that matter. Kai could cook, quite well too, but he didn't find the need to often as he wasn't home that much._' I'll be home for quite sometime now though.'_ He thought as he watched Ray get up to put his plate in the sink, Ray took Kai's as well and put water and dishwasher in. Kai frowned." Theres a dishwasher, you don't need to wash them." Ray nodded. " I know that, but I prefer to wash by hand."

Kai shrugged and got up, he made his way to his study, he left the door open, just in case he was needed and sat down. He switched his laptop on and immediatly accessed his email to get the relevant files. Soon he was completely engrossed in his work. He was concentrating on it so much that he didn't hear what was going on in the rest of the house.

( You have no idea how tempted I am to stop here...but then you guys wouldn't like me)

* * *

Ray finished drying the pans, plates, cups and cutlery he had used to make breakfast and put them back in their places. He looked around the kitchen, checking everything was in the right place. The kitchen was high tech, from the two door, smart fridge to the automatic dishwasher. Everything was black and silver, a nice colour combination, well better than some of the kitchens Ray had had to sort out anyway. He sighed slightly, he needed something to do. He walked into the diningroom, once again marveling at the style.

A long mahogany table stretched across most of the room, designs intricately placed on the edge of its sides, the chairs looked Victorian, with deep crimson velvet cushioned seats and backs, they too had the beautiful designs carved in the wood. He looked up to see a gold encased chandelier, it was one of the older versions, the ones that used candles rather than lights. The gold winked whenever sunlight touched it, it sparkled slightly, like it was crusted with a jewel of some sort. Ray pulled his attention away from the chandelier and looked around the room, the walls were of wood, unusual for a modernised house, there was one or two paintings, simple ones showing landscapes, nothing hectic or dramatic. He looked down, once again a carpet, but this had a simple design on it. The room seemed to be a tribute to the older, more traditional, diningrooms. He liked it.

He moved on to the indoor library, another room he had immediatly liked. The room was an off white colour, always a safe colour to go with, it had huge windows that reached up till there was only a metre away from the ceiling. They were wooden, but he knew from what Kai had told him that the glass was bullet proof and the wood had metal reinforcements on the inside. It still looked elegant to him though, another mix of modern and old. He looked to the furthest wall, a huge built in book case stood before him, almost reaching the ceiling. It was stacked with books ranging from the 1500's, a fact that told Ray that Kai either came from a family who had been wealthy for generations or he had been born into what the Upper class called _Nouveau Riche_ or ' new money' and one of them was a collector of sorts. Ray walked up to the books and browsed through the names. There was certainly a collection worthy of praise, there were first editions of books that must have cost a fortune even in that time, he carefully opened one and was surprised to find it was a "block book" as they called it, which meant the book was printed before the end of the 1400s, making it very old and... he gasped and gently closed it and placed it back...very fragile.

He looked to the opposite wall, which had no book cases, but was not bare. On it were Persian rugs of all sizes and colours. He walked till he was infront of the biggest one, which held center place on the wall. His hand gently touched the strands, marveling at the softness and lack of damage, it looked to be almsot new, perhaps only ten or so years old, but he knew better. The styles of the drawings were much older than that, the way the creature upon it was depicted showed it was probably made in the 18th century, that or the person who did it was very good at that style. His musing was disrupted by a sound behind him. His body tensed as his ears picked up the sound of someone walking up to him, he suddenly wasn't so appreciative of the carpet on the floor, for it muffled the steps.

He spun to face the unknown person arms up as he went into a defensive stance, eyes widened at the sight of them.

" I finally found you."

tbc

I couldn't leave you on the other spot..so guess what...I'm stopping here. HEHEHEHE...HAHAHAHa immitating Kai's evil laugh when he had BD I am the most evilest being on the planet! Ahem, sorry about that, couldn't fight the urge. Night night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 6: My Reminder

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their proffessions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way. Hahaha cringe in fear at my mightiness...note to self: No more drinking cappucino after drinking coke. Sorry about that, this whole week we've been having parties in my classes and the caffeine and sugar are still affecting me...not that I mind, HEHEHEHE! Oh guess what!...I'm finished...hahahahahahaha...no more lessons...no more annoying freaky grade 9's (NJWolf, you know who I'm talking about)...no more...no more...I'm going to miss it...if I can give you guys, it's enjoy and cherish your time and school, you never know how much you're going to miss somethings till you leave. I've got my finals coming up though, so I'll still be going to the school, but not as a student, now only as someone doing their finals...sniff...Okay, to the reviews, here we go!

Baby sweet: HAHAHa, don't worry, the suspense will die here. You'll find out now who it was. Yes, I like his house as well...because it's my dream house...I love mixing classic with modern, I'll never be able to afford such a house, so I let Kai have it:) Yup, three more days...trust me, it goes so quickly, I remember saying half way though my grade 8 year that the years weren't going fast enough, now I look back and think what the hell! Heres the update. Hope you enjoy.

Silver-winged-angle: Thats sounds...yuck...yes instant coffee does have that effect on people grins evilly it makes you very hyper. I'm guessing you're talking about the coffee table. The legs and frame are oak wood, but the surface is glass. To be honest I've only eaten french toast once and it wasn't so nice, but my best bud likes french toast so it was a tribute to her of sorts. The coffee thing. I'll reword that: "Kai cautiously took a sip of his coffee. hoping that Ray was not like Tyson or Max who always over did it on the sugar, he sighed in thankfulness. He suddenly wondered how Ray knew how he liked his coffee." Does that sound better? Please be honest, I often write things and people ask me what the heck I'm talking about. Libraries are nice, though the librarian at my Primary school used to scare the hell out of me...she was so freaky! You just put one foot in the door( she didn't even need to see your face) and she would greet you, first time she did that to me, which happened to be my first day as I was a new student in the middle of the year, I got such a fright I dropped my stuff and my scissors cut a hole in my bag...not the nicest day of my life. Hope you enjoy this chapter, keep reviewing.

PandaPjays: Thank you, I don't mind you skimming over my descriptions, better than you telling me to lay off the descriptions altogether. I can't help it, I have an urge to describe things, I'm a very visually stimulated person so I write like that. Hope it doesn't cause too much problems. No this "intruder" doesn't bring them together...heeheehee, you know me too well. It will be sometime before they finally confess their feelings, but you are right on one thing. There will be a catastrophic event that brings them together...you could say it is life threateningly catastrophic...and there is your clue...heeheehee am I evil or am I evil! Glad you love it, hope this chap meets your expectations.

Sugar hype queen: Ofcourse I'm going to post a reply. You took the time to tell me you liked this and I would like to show my appreciation...so in saying that: Thank you for reading my fic:) You'll see who now.

Chi no hana: O.O runs and hides behind chair Don't kill me! Heehee hee, heres the update. Hope you like it.:)

Mika: I can't help stopping there, I have this uncontrollable urge to make a cliffie whenever the story lets me, which is almost every chapter. Smiles innocently So be prepared for more coming.

NJWolf: I like Kai's house a lot too, as I said in an above review, much of his house is my dream house. Don't cry! grins evilly not yet anyway heeheehee. You have no idea how tempted I was to stop there, one side was like 'do it' and the other was like ' do it and they will kill you'...you saw which side won. Been missing your emails, was a little worried something might of happened to you, but you're okay...so everything is good. Bye and heres an update.

Kristen Hiwatari: Hides behind Driger You'll see now who it was. Thank you, yes they are pretty much equal. sigh a topless Ray is definetly hot! Kai/Ray forever!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I finally found you."

Ray's heart was beating so fast he could feel it thudding against his rib cage, but his anger took over and drowned out his fright.

"Next time warn a person before you enter, I could have taken your head off." He growled out, annoyed at being unduly scared. Kai chuckled." I doubt it, anyway. It's almost two and we have to go to Max's. I've been looking for you for atleast half an hour, so lets go."

Ray nodded and followed. His mind still running through the many ways he could torture, maim, disable... basically cause Kai a lot of pain in a long space of time.

* * *

"Hi Kai. How you feeling Ray?" Max called out as he saw them coming up. Kai nodded his hello, while Ray gave him a smile." I'm feeling okay, Kai's house is very nice." Max's grin widened._' I'm sure that's not all you could have found nice.'_

Kai noticed the smile that adorned Max's face. He didn't like it, not one bit. Max usually got that smile just before he did something a little unorthodox, not to mention the smile had adorned his 'friends' face the moment he had seen Kai...that was a dead giveaway if ever there was one.

Ray looked around himself, checking for any spots the painters may have missed, there were none. He seemed to nod slightly to himself." What is up?" Ray glanced up at Max's question." Oh no, I was just thinking about what else we need done before the furniture can be brought in. I still have to see Madison about the frames and such." The other two nodded, not knowing quite what e meant, but not wanting to look stupid. He shrugged." There is a lot we still need to do, and we don't.." His cellphone rang." Hello, Kon here." The other two watched as all colour drained from Ray's face and he spun and ran out of the house. The two looked to each other, then followed.

Kai watched as Ray looked at Kai's cars bumper, feeling under it. Ray growled as he found what he was looking for, the other two watched as he pulled out a piece of paper that had been caught between bumper and car. He opened it, read it, then crumpled it and threw it on the ground and stormed off. Max followed him while Kai leant down and un-crumpled the note. He read it slowly, going over the sentences a couple of times, anger rising with every word. Finally he looked away, shoving the note in his pocket with a sound of disgust. He turned and slowly followed the other two back into the house. His mind was already working on a way to help Ray, how he wasn't sure, but he would find a way.

He was about to step into the house when a thought hit him, hard.

_' Why the hell am I doing this?'_

tbc

Short? Yes, criminal? yes. You're probably all going to kill me? Most definitely. Just remember that if I'm dead there will be no ending. Hehehe. Next chapter: Ray gets to see Kai's office, Kai has a busy day ahead of him... Anyone else notice I'm getting into a habit of giving snippets? If you would prefer to not get them and be left to guess things then give me a shout. I don't know what started it, oh well. Night night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 7: Meeting the Company

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way. Kai is so OC, I can't believe it. I am so angry! My uncle and aunt are visiting, with their horrible kids and guess what? I've ended up having to baby-sit the worst one. Why you may ask is this a problem? Because I'm meant to be studying, not watching a brat who is so pampered he doesn't even know how to wipe his nose! But hey, there's a good side to it, if I fail, it's their fault. Now that that rant is over, here are the answers to your reviews.

Baby sweet: That's good to hear, I like being alive. Scans next few lines and smirks while chortling I'm sure you haven't. It seriously does go by, but only when you are at the end of it do you realise it's over. When I was in grade 8 I was just waiting for the last day of school, now I look back and wonder where all the time went. To the actual comment...I felt like hitting him over the head a lot, and I'm writing this! Love tends to make one blind...or in Kai's case gives him a dose of the denial virus :) As for the note...you may never know...giggles evilly I'm glad you like the previews, though I think I'm going to start using them in a guessing game type of way...what do you think? Thanks for the review.

queenOFanime535: Giggles hysterically NEVER!...Okay, sometime in the future...possibly. You're about to see what Kai does, though you may start disliking him next chapter...hint hint.

Silverwingedangle: O.O Eight pages...It'll be okay, I'll be waiting for that email. Have a good day.

Kero-chan39: Hint taken, you're going to have to wait...I happen to like suspense a lot, so my writing leans towards that...and angst or anything under that category...which includes death, self loathe...the norm. Smiles sweetly Hope you like this next chap.

Sugar hype queen: Thank you, though I'm leaning towards a hint of sarcasm in your 'Hurrah' part...just kidding, I'll see what I can do about updating more often, though I don't think it's going to happen.

Kristen Hiwatari: O.o! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH Hides behind Driger and Dranzer and holds out the next chapter Don't kill me, I'll give this chapter to you, just don't hurt me...snickers and whispers to Driger and Dranzer Come any closer with the knife and they'll have you for brunch...I'll keep the previews, thank you...Kai/Ray are forever!pulls tongue at anyone who is a non-Kai/Ray supporter sweat drops Sorry, been into the coffee again.

NJWolf: waves hands enthusiastically Hi.scans next lines and grumbles yes she is. She hugged me on the last day, scared the hell out of me cause she kept getting in my face…..you know why……I was shaking like a leaf for the rest of the day, practically scared of my shadow. Bring on the Tequila! Or better yet give me a Black Russian…I think it's about time I got acquainted with Vodka……..or maybe not. The letter? scans your answer Hahahaha….gasp…..not quite, but very good guess, maybe next time. Keep guessing though, I enjoy reading what people think will happen. I'll be waiting.

LunarTigerGurl: Hi, thank you. Yes, I wish I could have carried on with journeys for ever, but it wasn't to be sigh but this story is taking up all my time and love…that sounds weird….basically I am trying my hardest to make this story as good as I can, and hopefully be able to replace the void left by Journeys …..sob I'm still missing it myself. Grins evilly yes, more Tyson hitting! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai watched as Ray slowly ate breakfast, the note had hit him harder than he admitted. Max had spoken to him for more than an hour before he had seemed calm again. Kai just hoped there would be no more surprises; he had taken the liberty to block the offending number and also double security. Now though they were getting ready to go to Kai's office, he had to attend some meetings, so Ray would be sitting in his office for that time.

"Ready to go?"

Ray looked at Kai and nodded. Kai gave him a reassuring smile and stood to fetch his brief case and laptop. He handed Ray a case." This is my spare laptop, if you want to do anything." Ray nodded. Kai turned and walked out, Ray not far behind him. Their lift stopped before the pathway the moment their feet touched the paving. Ray couldn't help commenting on the car.

"A Gullwing Merc? Isn't that a little old for someone like you?" Kai looked at him silently for a moment, before chuckling." Maybe. I prefer older, classier cars. I find this particular model to be very stylish and refined." Ray nodded absentmindedly as his eyes passed over the sleek, silver car. Kai pressed a button on a remote and the two doors opened upwards._' Hence the name Gullwing.'_ Ray inwardly commented. Kai climbed in and started the car. Ray seemed to jump out of his daze and quickly climbed in on the passenger side. His body involuntarily relaxed on the comfortable seats. He looked at the interior, wood. _'Must be privately altered.'_ Kai drove off, possibly breaking a few rules, in the direction of the Hiwatari Corp.

* * *

"Morning Mr Hiwatari."

Kai stepped out of the car, nodding to the man who had greeted him, he waited a moment for his guest to climb out before setting a brisk pace.

The two walked into the reception office, a young woman sat at the desk." Morning Sir." Another nod, then they were making their way to the elevator. Once the doors closed, they found themselves alone. Ray took the moment to look at the interior of the lift. Like the receptionist's desk, and any other furniture, the elevator was made of polished wood and shiny brass, padding of maroon promised a soft cushioning should one lose their balance and fall against it. The doorbell dinged, signaling the end of their ascent.

The doors opened to reveal a medium sized room, the walls bare save for a company logo, which was half hidden due to the angle Ray was looking at, that peaked out at him. He followed Kai down a hallway, eyes cast down to avoid the cold stares that beat down on him. _'Stupid portraits!'_ Ran through his mind.

He followed Kai to the desk. A young woman, with mousy brown hair tied in a bun, glanced up through her thin rimmed glasses." Morning Sir." Kai nodded." Any messages?" She shook her head." No Sir, but a Mr Parker wishes to meet with you, he says he has a proposition he is sure you will like. He will be coming at 13:00." Kai nodded and made his way down the other corridor. Ray followed silently._ 'This must lead to his office.'_

The two reached a door soon after. Ray froze as he looked at it. The companies emblem was carved into the wood of the door, the handles were miniatures of it. He couldn't help but congratulate who ever the maker was, it truly was a work of art. The creature before him was the same one he saw at Kai's house on the Persian rug, even their position was the same.

Green eyes stared into his own, almost hypnotizing him with the supposed intenseness, he tore his gaze away and followed the lines that defined its shape. Huge wings seemed to be in the act of opening, spreading in readiness for flight, the creatures beak was opened, perhaps in a cry of defiance or the call of triumph, Ray didn't know, nor did he want to find out. The workmanship seemed so life like, so real, that if Ray blinked he would be faced with the creature. Kai seemed to see his fascination.

"It's a Phoenix."

Ray nodded." I know what it is, I'm just amazed at how well done it is." Kai nodded, smiling slightly." It's more of a family heirloom then a company emblem." He moved forward, his hand brushing something." This writing here is Russian." Ray's eyes widened as he noticed, for the first time, small words written below the phoenix. "What does it say?" Kai chuckled." What makes you think I speak Russian?" Ray blushed. Kai shook his head." Well I do. It says the flames of the phoenix will guide the heart to truth and fulfilment. It was written by my Great, great, great grandfather, he had this made by a well known carpenter and had those words put on." Ray nodded, his brow furrowing." Do you know what it means? The message." Kai shook his head." Not supposed to, only when you're ready. It's supposed to be a mystery, which one has to solve." He shrugged." Enough of this, come on." Ray nodded and followed him into his office.

Ray stepped in, his shoes sinking into a deep carpet. _' What is it with these carpets?'_ Not that he was complaining mind you, just curious. He looked up, stifling a gasp before it could make its way out. The room before him was magnificent, perhaps not Cathedral kind of magnificent, or Coliseum for that matter, but certainly worth appreciation.

Rosewood seemed to be the dominating factor. There was a rosewood desk, complete with all the extra modern gizmo's, a rosewood couch, with a crimson covering that one could probably sleep quite comfortably on, not to mention a little table next to it, also rosewood. The opposite seats were also rosewood, though not as comfortable as the one Ray would be spending his time on. He peeked at Kai's chair, a comfy swivel chair was behind the desk, Ray had to stifle a laugh._' And here I was expecting rosewood.'_ He couldn't help the grin that tugged on his lips, unfortunately for him Kai noticed, and he seemed to know the reason for it." I see you noticed the abundance of rosewood, I'm sure, as an interior decorator, you would understand the reasoning behind that." Ray nodded, rosewood was a pretty and very easy to work with type of wood. It also happened to be quite pricey. _' That's why he is rich moron.' _Ray fought a mental sigh, now his inner voice was sounding like Lee, the thought made him shiver.

Luck really wasn't on Ray's side as Kai had seen the shiver. "Are you alright?" Ray looked up in surprise, the nodded, a little too quickly." Fine, just thinking." Kai seemed to study him for a moment before he nodded." Alright." He looked at his watch." I'll be going to a meeting in a moment, it will probably take an hour or less, then I will be back for a few minutes before I have to go again. I'll be back at twelve, as you know I then have a meeting at one so I will probably be gone for an hour to two hours. If you need anything, Ms Bale will get it for you. There is a bathroom here as well as a minifridge and bar, I doubt you will need anything else. You have my laptop, you can connect to the internet through my line." Ray nodded." Thank you." Kai just shrugged. "Don't worry about it. " He seemed to pause." Oh yes, no one but myself and Ms Bale are allowed in this office, if anyone else enters you can kick them out, though I doubt that will happen, security here is excellent." Ray just nodded, his eyes straying to the door. He didn't doubt the security, but that didn't mean he wouldn't feel anxious.

Kai glanced to his watch." I have to go." He left. Ray glanced around himself for a few moments before sitting on the couch. He pulled out the laptop and set to work, within seconds he was on the net. He started going on different tiling company sites, before long he was utterly engrossed in what he was doing.

tbc

Next chapter: Kai is in his meeting, but thoughts aren't really on his employees. His meeting with Parker goes from bad to worse, especially as it's in his office and Ray is there. As for the Merc, I can't help liking some old cars, and the fact that Kai is rich makes it easier to add them in, so expect lots of different classics :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 8: Losing My sanity? Losing My Soul?

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way. I've realised that this is probably not going to be a short fic, it may even be longer than my others, so you if you prefer short fics this is not the one for you, there is a reason behind this though which you will discover later on, so please be patient and understanding, it will be worth it. Due to issues that may come up in this fic, I may have to up the rating, I'm not 100 sure, but this will not have anything more than kissing, any other activities of that sort will be left to your imagination. Now that I have finished my rant, here we go with it.

Baby sweet: Ray's job will be revealed, but I think it would be safe to say...as I have already hinted through Max...that yes he is well off, as it says in the summary: Max, Kai and Tyson are all the top guys in their professions...so logically Max would want the best interior designer...Ray! Does that answer your question? Oh yes, Ray has more than one job...heeheehee. Yes, the note. I'm in a debate whether to reveal it or not...I think I will though. Thanks for the compliment; I'm trying hard to keep these chaps up to scratch.

Sugar hype queen: Yes, Kai is loaded, majorly. The words do in a way, they kinda hint at their relationship...you'll see later...or not...I can't kelp it I need to say it. Forgive me. The phoenix is an obvious representation of Kai, or rather Kai's soul, the flames are his passion or emotions, since passion is one of the most intense emotions a person can feel next to hate, so in other words the only way to find the truth is to find it in ones self which will lead to their fulfilment in life. There I said it. Grabs nearest heavy object and hits herself on the head I had to say it. The note, as I said above you may or may not find out.

Kristen Hiwatari: pats Dranzer on the head She knows which side her bread is buttered. Heeheehee. Coffee is the best, especially hazelnut and cremochino. claps hands Yay a fellow supporter! Eyes widen at last question How old am I? That's a first...I'm 17, believe it or not.

PandaPjays: frowns Oh no, Ray wasn't calling Kai a moron, he was calling himself one. That's why after he thinks his inner voice was starting to sound like Lee...Ray would never think Kai was a moron...only a lovable, good looking moron. Heeheehee. The phone call will honestly never be specifically revealed, but the note will if I decide to, or if enough people want to know for sure.

QueenOFanime535: I thank you for the giggle, even if it was coupled with more caffeine than I care to remember. Looks downcast Disappointed, that's understandable, but don't worry, if you really want to know what's in the note...and many other people too...you will find out...not too soon though, but you will. Glad you liked the rest of it though. eBay? I know I'm going to sound very foolish, if not insipid, but is eBay like Pats back It's okay; email me with what you want to say…..I'll answer it as a review. Smiles

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And due to the rise in the stock market, the company value has gone up by approximately..."

Kai sighed inwardly, so this was what he was here for. Like he couldn't just go onto their private site and look up the statistics. He decided this was the time to go through anything that was a problem for him; he did it every time there was a meeting, why not do it now. He was very fortunate in the fact that he could be thinking with half his brain about something completely different, but the other half was focused on what he was being told. While he was off thinking about something trivial, his more business orientated side was categorizing and memorising all that was being said, he even answered and asked questions. But Kai wasn't marvelling this unusual skill, no he was thinking about the unusual person that was currently sitting in his office. His mental debate was growing quite heated, quite quickly.

Amber eyes filled his mind, followed by raven bangs covering high cheek bones and sharp, yet refined features. Full lips tilted into a half smile, a smile that was echoed by the amber orbs, and cheeks going from tanned to slightly flushed, much like when someone blushes.

'_Wonder what he's doing...no, why would I want to know. It's not like I care.' _He sighed to himself, moments like this irritated him, and he hated doubting himself. He couldn't help but mentally grin though._' He's definitely good looking; I'd even go so far as saying he's beautiful. Someone like him most probably already has a host of people who like him, though he doesn't seem to be in a relationship. He doesn't act like someone who is in a relationship. What if he isn't? Would he consider...'_ He couldn't finish the thought; he didn't want to finish it. Thoughts like that were ones that led you into trouble, so what better way to stop that then to ignore it, but he couldn't, it nagged him. Like a dog would worry a bone it teased him. Scenario after scenario flashed through his mind, possibilities were endless, save for one thing. What is he said No? What if he refused, how would it be like after that? Kai wasn't sure he could be around him if that happened. _'There's only one way to do this.' _His mind was made up; he had one plan of action and one only. All that was left was whether he had the guts to do it.

* * *

Ray looked up as Kai walked back in, he glanced at the watch. It read 12:00. He looked back to see Kai walk to the minifridge and pull out a bottle of spring water. He took a sip from it as he walked back to his desk. He logged onto his computer and started to type. Ray sat in silence, a little insulted at the lack of greeting. Kai glanced up as he typed, eyes meeting Ray's.

"Plans have changed, Mr Parker will be joining us here for the meeting, and he is bringing an associate." Ray nodded, he could see it now, and maybe he would have to sit in the bathroom or something like that." You don't need to leave; it's not a major meeting so it doesn't matter if you're here." Kai watched as he nodded. He just hoped Ray didn't realise he was lying. He stood up, and walked up to the couch Ray was situated on." We have an hour; feel like going out for lunch?" Ray nodded and stood. Kai grabbed his coat as he made his way to the door, Ray right behind him." Where do you want to go?" Kai glanced at Ray, who shrugged." If you have no set plans we could go to the Golden Dragon." Kai nodded, his head slightly lowered as he got into the elevator.

It was a good thing Ray couldn't see his face, or he would have seen the grin plastered over it.

tbc

If there is such a place as the Golden Dragon, my sincere apologies, it doesn't belong to me. That whole thing Kai does in the beginning smiles I do that a lot, irritates the hell out of my friends because they never know when I'm actually listening. Next chap: Ray gets a surprise at Golden Dragon and Kai's meeting with Parker goes from bad to worse, especially as its Ray is there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 9: Misunderstandings.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic. If there is such a place as the Golden Dragon, then I don't own it, if there isn't then I made it up.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their proffessions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way. Okay, here's some happy news for me. I have two more exams! Yeah, yeah, YEAH! Anyway, whilst I relish my soon to be free state of life here are answers to your reviews.

Sugar hype queen: The pleasure is all mine, yes you are special, as is every other person who reviews and reads my story. You guys are all special to me, because you guys all help me. Glad you liked the detail, the shortness is regrettable, but it was because that chapter is really just filler in. thanks for the review and here's my update.

NKingy: Thank you, you'll see what's about to happen.

Silverwingedangle: Oh is that what happened. Heehee. That was a bit foolish. Kai's not wasting his time, he's utilising it because he is working and he is pleasing himself with nice happy thoughts about Ray grins evilly, it would have been a lot worse if he got caught out by one of his employees. It sounds nice, my friends, well the yaoi fans, send me pics quite often, and to thank them I make little slide shows with them and add music……it's so entertaining to see other people sob helplessly. blinks….blinks again I didn't know you could dislocate your stomach grabs biology book and pages through Aw what the hell, toss it, thanks for the review, been missing them.

Baby sweet: Sh…you just ruined my next story sobs…never mind, no he isn't anything like that. Let's say he is a very arty and such person. Thanks for the review, here's another chapter.

PandaPjays: No matter how often I see your user name I can't help liking it all over again, it just makes me think of panda bears in pajamas! Random, sorry. Yes Kai's asked him to lunch, he won't be saying that yet. Let's just say he doesn't really say it……think about that one. Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you like it.

Dark-night-sky: Sorry, I know some of my chapters just end in the most horrible of ways. I can't help it, but this chapter is longer, and nicer. Leans forward And Kai gets embarrassed.

Kristen Hiwatari: Holds knife behind her back Come here, I wanna talk to you. Pouts oh well, if you kill one of them I'll just set Driger and Dranzer on you. Hee hee. Looks at the ground I'm not old, well not really. Compared to you though yes I am. On the up side I am a year shy of becoming legal grins which is really cool cause my high school holds a party for ex pupils who have been out of the school for a maximum of five years……so if I ever want to get totally drunk or such I go there because drinks are free for the first hour. Shudders that's a scary thought, me drunk. Okay, I will be awaiting your email.

Lunartigergurl: Waves Hi! Hee hee, the letter. That is what everyone wants to know. Patience my young readers, for you will find out soon enough…… oh my word I wound like that dude from Karate kid, hold on a moment. Calls on hand bitbeasts to destroy offending tape. Sorry, I've been into the coffee, once again my friends thought it would be funny to give me espresso's and such……..they are gonna get the fright of their lives come midnight because I'll be bouncing off the roof. The Tyson getting slapped thing, you have no idea how tempted I am to do that again. You have no idea how much satisfaction I got whilst writing that particular scene……I read over it whenever I need to feel happy, never fails. I don't know what it is, he's just so slapable. (is that even a word!) Anyway, I'll pass your message on. Thanks for the support. (also check your fic, I left a review J)

NJWolf: Hi, Lunartigergurl says Hi. I love Kai's office too, like I said, most of his stuff I'm basing off of my dream stuff, dream house, dream cars, dream office……I have a fetish for rosewood, it's just soo beautiful. Go mercs! We have a merc, not that one though, that car is very nice for it's time. Oh my word I love mercs and jags……sob, I want a car! hand pats authoresses shoulder comfortingly Hee hee, you know who's hand it is Wolf. scans next line the only thing that really sunk in was the lemon part…..Mariah! EEEWWWW! Thanks I think I'm going to hurl now. Kai would never let that……that…pink freak anywhere near Ray……..stupid pink freak….knew she was mental. Anyway, thanks for the review, will be waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai waited for Ray to enter the Golden Dragon. A young woman walked up, her dark brown hair tied in a high braid, and smield at them." Afternoon Sirs, would you like to sit inside or outside." "Outside." Came the abrupt answer from Kai. She nodded and led them to the patio, they both sat down as she handed out the menus." would you like today's specials?" They both shook their heads." Would you like something to drink while you wait?" Kai quickly skimmed over the drinks." A Fruit Cocktail." She nodded as she wrote it down." And for you sir?" Ray gave her a gentle smile." Iced mint tea please." She nodded and wrote before turning." They will be here in a few minutes." She left, leaving the two sitting there.

Before either could say a word a woman rushed up." Mr Kon, it certainly has been awhile since you came here. Are you finding the service satisfactory?" Ray smiled and nodded." No problems Margaret, how is business?" She gave a happy sigh." It dropped a bit after you left, but it's levelled out now. We have certainly missed your sir, the new Head Chef is nothing compared to you." Ray chuckled." I'm sure he's not so bad." Margaret quickly looked around them, making sure no one else was there, a bit pointless as Ray and Kai were the only two sitting outside, the leant forward." Well, if only you heard..."

* * *

Kai watched as the two talked, Ray laughing as Margaret told him the latest gossip in the kitchen, all of which happened to deal with the Head Chef, who , according to Margaret, no one liked. He blocked out their voices and focused on the range of expressions Ray was using.

Amber eyes shimmered with mirth as their owner was told something funny, full lips parting in a brilliant smile as he chuckled, pearly white teeth partially exposed. When the need to laugh outright became too much, the amber eyes were hidden as they closed, long black lashes brushing tanned cheeks as he laughed. Kai allowed his ears to pick up the sound, it was like he was listening to a bird singing, the laugh was melodious and had a definite rythm. Much like most things about him.

The way he moved was unusual, almost unearthly. Each step, each movement, was taken as if he were stepping to some invisible music, music only he heard. He seemed to glide rather than walk, his movements as feline as his features. Kai was sure if some one painted him black and white he would look like an overgrown cat. _' Wonder if he purrs when you scratched behind his ears.'_ Kai felt his face heat up at that thought, that was not what he should be thinking about. Unfortunately luck decided Kai wasn't worth it today, and the object of his thoughts noticed his colour change.

"Kai, you okay. You're face has gone slightly red." Kai glanced up at him, hoping his eyes wouldn't be as traitorous as his face. _' Think fast Hiwatari!'_

"No, I'm fine, probably a little sun burn. Pale people tend to burn quite quickly." _' Nice one. Knew being pale would come in handy one day.' _

Ray looked up." Oh, well the waitress is coming back with the drinks." Kai nodded, only now realising that Margaret was gone. The waitress walked in, two glasses on her tray. She placed Kai's drink infront of him." Here you go Sir, a Fruit Cocktail." She then placed Ray's infont of him." And an Iced Mint Tea." Kai nodded while Ray gave her a smile." Are you ready to order your meals Sirs." She asked. Ray nodded and looked to Kai, he nodded aswell. The two placed their orders before falling into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Ray sat on the couch as Kai sat by his desk, two chairs were waiting for Mr Parker and his associate. Kai's secretary walked in.

"Mr Hiwatari, Mr Parker is here to see you." Kai nodded." Thank you Miss Bale, send him in." She nodded and left. Soon after two men came in. Ray looked at them curiously.

The first man had longish, light brown hair which was tied in a low pony, his fringe covered one of his green eyes. He wore jeans and a dress shirt, but Ray noticed the sneakers that poked out from under the hem of the jeans. _'Not a business man.'_ Was the first thing that went through Ray's mind. The next person to enter certainly was a contrast of note. Orange hair, with a fringe that was cut to just above the sparkly blue eyes, was the first major contrast that hit Ray. Coming a close second was his clothes, where Parker wore more casual clothes this person was dressed in a white business suit, and brown dress shoes. _' And the winner of business wear for the year goes to...'_ Ray's mental announcement was cut short as he glanced at Kai. The change was almost frightening.

Kai had been standing, slightly relaxed, as he waited for them to enter. He had stayed that way as Parker entered, but the moment his associate had entered the room, Kai's body language took a U-turn. He was standing dead straight, his mouth set in a firm line and his eyes as cold as Ice, perhaps even more so. Ray watched in both fascination and fear as the drastic change played itself out. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Sorry if this is a problem, Mr Hiwatari, but I needed my legal advisor to come in to 'sell' our idea. You are familiar with Mr Milton I presume." Kai nodded. " We have met on a few occasions." Mr Milton laughed." If that is what you want to call it."

Ray's natural curiosity was at a peak, this situation seemed to be bad, but he couldn't help his want to understand the newcomer's comment, or why Kai's hand had just formed a fist. "Please be seated." The two sat, Parker glancing back at Ray." Who's this?"

Kai glanced at Ray, eyes narrowing." He is an associate." Ray almost flinched at the tone Kai's voice had taken, it was almost as if the very thought of Ray and him being in the same sentence was the vilest thing imaginable. Ray knew such a notion would be hurtful, but he didn't anticipate the intensity of that hurt. If he hadn't known better he would have thought someone had actually hit him, rather than just said something that could be seen as rude.

Ray was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear what was being said, a bad thing in itself. A sharp voice cut through his thoughts, parting him from his subconsciuous, with the same ease as a hot knife would slice through butter.

" You may leave Mr Kon."

Ray glanced up, the more aware side of his mind informing him that it was Kai's voice that had ordered him. He nodded and grabbed his backpack, the one he always carried around and walked out. Quietly closing the door behind him.

He looked around himself as he stood in the main hall, what was he supposed to do here. Sit and twiddle his thumbs! Unfortunately for him, his less logical side of his mind was in control while the other had decided to go on strike. He needed to get out, go somewhere quiet and relaxing.

The harbour!

He had always gone there when he needed to think, why not now? It wasn't like anyone would notice?

With a set destination in his mind he made his way to the entrance, silently thankful that he had remembered to bring his wallet. He made it out the door and hailed a taxi.

" To the East Harbour." The driver nodded and they were off. Ray so deeply lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realised he had forgotten to leave a message for Kai, telling him where he would go.

* * *

Kai felt a headache coming. He had just finished his 'meeting' with Parker and his 'legal advisor'. Kai snorted. _Legal advisor my ...' _He frowned, a disturbing thought filling his mind. _' Where's Ray?' _He had expected the other to come back in when they left, but he hadn't come back in. Kai stood and walked hurriedly to the main hallway.

Still no sign of him. He made his way to the main reception, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. " Did a young man with long black hair in a wrap and a backpack go out?"

The receptionist looked up." Yes Sir. He left an hour ago." Kai felt his insides twist, Ray had left the building, he would be easy to catch if Lee had been trailing them. " Did he leave a message?" The receptionist shook her head. He growled and walked out. He saw the porter." Did you see a young man go out here? He has long black hair and was carrying a backpack." The man nodded." Yes Sir, he got into a cab, I heard him tell the driver to go to the East harbour." Kai nodded and went to his car. He pulled out and made his way to the Harbour.

_'I just hope nothing happens till I get there.'_

tbc

Will Kai find Ray in time, or will Lee get his dirty paws on his little brother? you'll find out next chapter. And maybe some of Kai's feelings will come to the surface. Had to say this, one of the girls at my school….soon to be former school……happened to read this, and guessed it was me because she knows I am an avid Ray fan and a slighter less than that Kai fan, I'm a sucker for guys with attitude, anyway so she comes up to me after our exam and says I am going to hell because I write yaoi stories. All I can say to her, is if you are reading this…if I'm going to hell my dear foolish one, then you're going further down you little hypocritical, insipid, detestable, ignoramus! I saw you reading that story, and guess what…I also happen to know it was a yuri, Mariah and Emily to be specific and rated M for graphics scenes. HAHAHAHAHAHA fall down before my superior intellect you sniveling fool, I also know how to be vindictive and sneaky…..so sucks to you, you got your little secret and I got mine. Sorry to all who had to endure that. Night night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 10: Losing My Religion.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic. Don't own the song, it's R.E.M's, thought it was relevant for this chapter, if you really look into it.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their proffessions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way. Okay, since many of you commented on the 'incident' with that good for nothing……yes her. Luckily I haven't seen her this whole week since we don't have the same subjects……but I will see her next week Tuesday as we have an exam together……I swear if she even looks at me funny I'm going to blow a casket. Anyway, she hasn't emailed me yet so maybe she got the hint…thank you for your agreement in the magnitude of her idiocy……I love using such words, they give me a happy feeling in my tummy. J Now though, it's review time!

Baby sweet: Yup she did. Don't worry, just think of it as you knowing a little of my next story….that is if I don't put the other one up first….heehee.

Mika: That it would, kind of a comforting thought…that is if we all get sent to hell for our evil ways……oh well……we sinners are many, and many are sins.

Crystal-light-27: Blushes Thank you, that's so nice of you to say. Too true, they have to take you as you are. Here is the next chapter!

Loner7803: Honestly, I think she was just trying to p me off. She often comes on to read her own brand of stories and she came across my user name (I use a slightly similar one on another site) and she went into my profile…..and happened to come across this story, and the rest is history…personally, I think she's in denial..Heehee. Thank you, I love writing it.

NKingy: He is cute with black and white stripes beaming smile. You'll have to see if Kai finds him in time, and you will see now….cause here is the update!

Kristen Hiwatari: I will read, and if you killed them I'll……I'll……. to think of it, I don't know what I'll do. scratches head Yup, nearly legal smiles. Yes, he seems to get the short end of the stick all the time.

Silver-winged-angle: Yes, gossip isn't nice, but my aunt worked in a kitchen for awhile and when I was young I would go with her, the cooks all used to talk about the head chef, it was really funny…anyway, I'm getting sidetracked. You think so, I like to think that Kai is appreciating Ray at a moderate and personal pace……..it's a little more realistic than Kai openly confessing his love to Ray after their first meeting…….but carry on, I'm taking notes. Perverted huh, perhaps….. yup, it was a lousy excuse. Sun burn…heh….. sorry, I don't understand that last bit…about Ray being bored, please elaborate. True, true. Bye. Bye.

Dark-night-sky: giggles manically Yes, I did it again! bows Thank you, thank you. I can't help it, I love cliffies……I find when I read other peoples stories the need to know what has happened always brings me back, so I do that a lot in my own stories because I find it enjoyable…….plus I love baiting and taunting you guys….. ;)

PandaPjays: Glad you think so, I find your name very cute…….that will be a first for me….framed pajamies…..hmn. Very interesting. Ray is a very emotionally based being, and Kai did rally hurt his feelings like that. Not the smartest idea yes, but the action is natural for him, when he is upset he heads to the nearest place where he can see the ocean. Thank you, here is the next chapter!

Tntiggris: Aw, that's not sad, it's kinda cute. No not friend, classmate…soon to be ex-classmate. Here you go; Ray's fate now lies before you on this page.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray looked around at the ships and tankers. He gave a sigh. He loved coming here, it always calmed him. The sound of the sea as it covered the shore when it surged forward, only to be pulled back to its original position as gravity and lack of propulsion brought it back. He glanced up from under the pier as gulls flew over head. A huge wandering albatross glided closer to a huge tanker, the smaller gulls scattering in its wake. Ray watched as it landed on the bow, folding its wings neatly against its sides, and then screeching at whoever passed as it waited for some titbits. Ray didn't fight the smile that formed when a man, presumably the cook, came out and fed the bird some pieces of bread. He sighed again and looked out at the water again, idly noting that there were some seals playing amongst the waves near the mouth of the harbour.

Thunder rumbled, and a fork of lightning split the sky. Ray looked up as the clouds seemed to darken before his eyes. _'Perhaps it's an omen?' _He began to reach for his cell phone as the rain fell when he growled. He had left it at the house. He sighed and shook his head, dislodging a few drops of water that had managed to already fall on his head. "Guess I'm going to have to wait it out." With that thought he sat on one of the huge rock in the corner, and huddled as he waited for the storm to end. _'Should have remembered my jacket.'

* * *

_

Kai was almost frantic now, it had started raining and he was still a good twenty minutes from the harbour, and he would still have to find Ray. Any number of things could happen to the slender young man during that time. His anxiety grew as the storm intensified. _'Don't let it hail. Dammit Ray, why did you go off!'_

He almost yelled when he saw the turn off for the Harbour. He quickly parked his car and got out, luckily remembering to take his trench coat with the hood. He put it on and went down to the pier. No sign of Ray. "Where could he be?" He whispered._' If something has happened to him...'_ He felt an urge to look down, and not being one to fight instinct, he did.

His eyes widened as he looked through the planks and saw a familiar mop of raven hair. _'He's under the pier!' _He looked out to the sea, the knot his insides had formed just tightened, the tide was rising. If he didn't act fast Ray would be stuck under there. He sprinted to the end and jumped onto the sand, landing on one knee he pushed off, using the position to speed him up. He dodged the huge pillars of wood that supported the pier and made his way to the back.

He ran to where he heard a sneeze and stopped as he caught sight of Ray. He slowly covered the last three metres, not wanting to give him a fright." Ray. It's Kai; we have to get out of here." Kai hoped his voice had been gentle and calm enough. Ray's head shot up, glazed eyes sharpening to focus on him. A soft nod was all the answer he got, it was enough though. He moved forward and pulled Ray up till he was standing and leaning against Kai. Kai almost growled in anger as he realised Ray didn't have a coat. He took the back pack off and placed it on his back, under the loose trench coat. He softly shook Ray." Can you walk?" Ray nodded, and then shook his head. Kai fought back a chuckle as he lifted Ray into his arms. _'Damn he's light!' _He made sure that the soaked being in his arms was fully covered by the coat before he made his way back out into the storm.

Kai found himself almost swept off his feet as the wind barrelled into him. He felt Ray's hold on his shirt tighten as he curled closer to Kai. His own grip tightened in an attempt to soothe the other. He made his way slowly to the car and opened the front passenger door. He placed Ray in, and then put the trench coat on him. He closed the door and ran round to the driver side, after tossing the back pack onto the back seat, he climbed in. He leant back and pulled the thick blanket, he had put there earlier that day, out. He took the trench coat off Ray and wrapped him in the blanket. He started the car and put the heater and seat warmer on. He glanced to Ray as they drove back to his house, the other had closed his eyes, Kai gently shook him." Wake up Ray." A muffled complaint and sleepy amber eyes was the product of his attempt. He grinned at Ray and put a little more foot onto the gas. "We're almost home."

* * *

Kai closed the door with the back of his heel as he carried Ray into the house. He took him to his room and sat him on the bed. He opened the cupboard and began rummaging around for the warmest clothes Ray had. Outside the rumbles of the thunder and the flashes of lighting came with little time between the two. He grimaced. It wouldn't be safe to bath in this kind of weather; he'd just have to dry Ray and dress him in warm clothes. He grinned when he found a pair of thick tracksuit pants and its jacket, then he grabbed a long sleeve top. He also grabbed a pair of boxers, just in case. He placed the items on the bed and quickly fetched a towel from the bathroom.

He came back shortly and sat next to Ray. He began to unbutton his shirt. Ray shook his head and tried to push his hands away." Stop." Kai shook his head." Ray we need to get you into dry clothes." Ray seemed to think it through before he nodded, albeit reluctantly. Kai nodded and took his shirt off. He wrapped Ray's hair in a towel and set to work drying his upper body. He then put the shirt on and the jacket. He moved to undo the pants when a small hand clamped onto his own." I'll do the rest on my own." Kai fought a wince as he looked straight at Ray. After what seemed like an eternity to the two, but was only a couple of seconds, Kai nodded slowly." Fine, but I'm staying here in case you need help, and my back will be turned so don't fuss." Ray seemed about ready to argue, but thought against it. He nodded and reached for the towel. Kai handed it to him then moved a few metres away. He turned round and stared at the wall, carefully listening in case Ray needed help. Ray took awhile but Kai wasn't going to complain.

A tap on his shoulder alerted him to the fact that Ray was finished. He turned and faced the other. He frowned at his appearance, his face was paler than Kai's own and he was shivering. Kai saw the towel wrapped around Ray's hair was almost soaked. "Sit down, I'm going to get you a cup of tea and grab a towel." Ray frowned." Towel?" Kai nodded." For your hair." With that he walked out and down the hall.

He was back after five or so minutes, armed with a cup of steaming tea and a big fluffy towel. He made Ray sit on the bed and draped the blanket over his shoulders; he then wrapped it round his front. He got up and grabbed the tea; he handed it to Ray and then fetched the towel. Ray frowned as Kai began to dry his hair." It's going to be a mess tomorrow." "Why?" Ray sighed, typical of someone with short hair not to know why. "I usually plait it before I go to bed, that way it's not knotted in the morning." Kai nodded; silently glad he had short hair. "Where's your hairbrush?" Ray frowned, not liking the idea of someone messing with his hair, and other things." In the drawer." Kai nodded and grabbed it. He sat behind Ray and finished drying his hair; he moved to grab the brush, which lay next to Ray. The moment his hand made contact with it, Ray's whole body tensed. Kai frowned and slowly placed the brush near Ray's head, he flinched. Kai put the brush down, with it went the tension in Ray's body. "What is wrong?" Ray shook his head, not meeting his eyes." I just don't like people playing with my hair." Kai frowned, an idea came to mind, fuelled by what he believed was the real reason behind Ray's reaction. He got up and motioned for Ray to follow him. Kai sat him in front of the dressing table and stood behind him with the brush." There, now you can see me." Large amber eyes stared into his own, he tried to give a reassuring smile, and then he reached up and began brushing the long hair.

They sat like that for almost an hour, Kai brushing Ray's hair while Ray watched him through the mirror. Kai could almost feel the tension disappearing. He glanced at the mirror and almost laughed. Ray was starting to doze. He moved forward, till Ray's back rested against him." There now you can sleep." Ray nodded slowly, and after a few moments seemed to doze off. Kai carried on brushing the hair, sometimes using his hand rather than the brush. He had already decided that this particular task could become addictive, not that he was complaining though. The hair he was currently touching felt like silk in his hands, it moved with the same fluidity as water would when it was disturbed. He forced himself to put the brush down and began plaiting the hair. After a good half hour he had plaited the whole lot. He left Ray's fringe loose, so that it fell across the one side of his face, partially shielding it.

He gently lifted the sleeping young man into his arms, before slowly making his way to the bed. He frowned as the other shivered. He placed him on the bed, being careful not to wake him, and drew the blankets and duvet over him. He went and put the heater on, then made his way back to the bed. He sat on it and just looked at his guest. He couldn't help it, Ray was one of those people that others just could help but look at in awe as they marvel at how something so unusual could be real. Especially now, as he lay snuggled into the blankets. Kai couldn't help but see him as more of a child than the adult he was, he looked like an angel lying there. A dark haired angel. Kai yawned and looked around, there was no where else to sleep, and he had to be close in case Ray needed something. He grabbed a pillow and spare blanket and moved to the foot of the bed. He lay down on the edge, silently thankful that the bed was almost as wide as it was long. Now the two could sleep in comfort, without compromising personal space.

Before long Kai felt himself drifting off, idly wondering what had made Ray go to the pier.

tbc

Okay, there you go. Cute hey. For those wondering about the hair thing and all, Kai was on the right track. Next chapter: Ray wakes up with a cold and more, the doctor says he has to rest, so Kai is looking after him. Oh I need advice here. Kai is going to do something romantic. The options are A. he leads Ray to wherever they are going with love notes B. he sends a personal assistant to take Ray around to get him ready for a date or C. he plans a romantic dinner at his house and Tyson and Max keep Ray busy while he is getting it ready………honestly the first two so far are the funnest to write, but either way I'm trying to work out a way to get Tyson slapped…just for you Lunartigergurl, since I read your stories and love them so much, that will be my way of thanking you………..if anyone else would like to see Tyson slapped then give me a shout…. I promise it will be worth it ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 11: Reality Can be Cold.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai is so OC here, it's unbelievable. Does anyone know the official dates of the Bladebreakers birthdays? If you do please tell me, or tell me the address of the site, it would be a big help. If you're wondering what it is for I'll tell you next chapter. Anyone who can help, please do. Okay, now to tell you why this is so late. Well on last week Friday there was a hectic storm at my house, and it decided to strike my telephone line with a bolt of lightning, so some poor dude had to come and fix it, and they only came on Sunday, even though we reported it on Saturday. So on Sunday I managed to get on, but wouldn't let me upload the chapter, believe me I tried like twenty times, then we had another storm and we've had no phone for the past couple of weeks. Not to mention I've just had the worst two weeks of my life and am feeling down, and I have relatives visiting for the holiday……the whole freaking holiday! Plus, life decided to give me one of those curveballs and I honestly am not myself, and I'm not sure when I will get back to normal. Which is why this is only out today (I am at an internet café and the dude who works here is looking at me funnily…it's creeping me out), please forgive me; I have been worrying about this the whole time. On to the reviews:

QueenOFanime535: Ah, the note. That's going to take awhile, probably another session with Max. That's okay, I understand. Thank you, well we shall all go to hell together and then I can just give you the written piece rather than have to type it out every time. Here's the update!

Silver-winged-angle: Okay, sorry to say this but I'm still lost on the Ray thing……Kai was staring at Ray because it was his first chance to really look at him and Ray(the incident in the office) was because he was surprised by the way Kai changed……. I hope I have the right incidents, if not, my apologies for my insipidness. Go Tala! Can Tala do that to Brooklyn again, pretty please? Okay, the inability to walk and the fact he let Kai carry him. Okay, he was in the rain for quite sometime, as I said before much of this comes from personal experience and trust me, after being in the freezing rain in nothing but a basic button up top and jeans and getting soaked through, you really can't take a step to save your life and you don't give two cents who picks you up……all you care about is getting out….that sounded harsh, didn't mean that. What's wrong with their clothes? Not really, I guess I should have elaborated on his condition at the time, but I doubt he would have been able to. I had to have my friend (female) help me out of my button up top because my hands were shaking too much to work the buttons and I couldn't see properly…..not the funnest experience. Okay, the hair brushing. Kai is standing, so Ray is leaning against his …….lower body……..and Kai has his hair in his hands….of course he wouldn't be able to brush it properly then, but he had already done that before Ray dozed off, afterwards was just for human contact. Ouch, that sounded nasty. Yes, Kai is a caring, soon to be, boyfriend. I'm actually in the process of writing out how I do each idea, a is the hardest, but I love a good challenge, so it's one up for A. Yup, I have my day maker back……not to mention the only person who questions me on every little thing……..I like that, carry on if you want, admittedly I had to go back and read over chap 9 to work out some of the stuff you were asking about….scratches head

Anonymous: Hi to you too. Number C, okay, thank you.

PandaPjays: Oh, the hair thing. Okay, here's a clue, go back and read the chapter where Lee comes in and the fight between him and Ray, then take the hair incident and really look at it, don't focus on the hair, focus on where Kai is in relation to Ray (physically)…I'm sure you will work it out then, if not it will still be explained later on. Glad you liked the fluff, I felt you guys deserved a little cute moment for all your great reviews. Yay! Another one for Tyson being slapped…you are a person after my own heart. Okay, love note, another for No. A. Here's the update.

NKingy: Thank you, Kai does make a nice hero. Another for option A, okay. Here's the update, hope you enjoy.

Animeobsession: Oh, sorry. The romantic dinner will be taking place anyway…it was really a debate as to how to get there. So I'm guessing then it's A, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Tntiggris: Whoa, all three, that's a tall order……..if anyone else wants that then I'll give it a try, it just may work out really nicely, but it will run over more than one chapter naturally so it isn't a problem. Thank you for the suggestion and the vote for C.

Baby sweet: Of course, okay so it's B for you. Thanks, here's the update.

NJWolf: folds arms and turns I'm not talking to you……just joking, it's okay, the….scans page three you sent me more than made up. It is fun, my friends hate it because I always end up hearing things I shouldn't………my poor innocent ears! grins evilly Innocent my rear end…if only they knew giggles insanely. She was, she's a ……….yeah, that. Hey, for now he is my phoenix……but I don't mind sharing ;), Ray, I'll let you be the judge of that. Lee will get his comeuppance, don't you fret. I'm debating who should have the honour though. Kai blushing is a very heart warming thought, because if he can blush, then he must have a heart beat in order to do so, which means he has a pulse, which means he is human, which means!...yup, I've been into the coffee again……I love hazelnut coffee, come to think of it, I love coffee full stop. Going off subject hear, my apologies, I'm just emotional right now. Okay, I'll take it all three from you. Okay, will do.

**ATTENTION: LUNARTIGERGURL! **Wolf says Hi.

Kristen Hiwatari: Hides behind Driger you're scary. Anyway, am I the only one who wonders why everyone is so eager to see Tyson get slapped……never mind…….I want it too.

Okay, there are the ideas so far. If you have any suggestions on what I should add then give me a shout, I'd be happy to hear them and add them with the rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai paced slightly as the doctor examined Ray, Kai was just glad he came out in the present weather._' Stupid storm, like it hadn't rained enough yesterday, now it has to rain the whole day!'_ His mental curses were cut short as the doctor stood up and turned to face him. Kai felt an uncharacteristic twinge in his chest as the doctor smiled.

"I must say your friend is very lucky you found him. I doubt he would be as well as he is if he had been out there much longer." Kai felt himself nod, eyes sliding to focus on the now sleeping person in question." Just keep him warm, if he gets worse phone me. He also seems to be a little low on his Iron and Selenium intake." Kai frowned; the doctor gave an apologetic smile." He is anaemic. Could you make sure he eats something with iron in, eggs, meat and any green and leafy vegetables will suffice." Kai nodded, glancing again at Ray before motioning to the doctor. He escorted him to the door and thanked him again before closing it and making his way back to the room.

"Hi."

Kai grinned." Hi to you too." He frowned as the other sighed." How do you feel?" Ray seemed to think it through before he answered." I'm alive, and well." Kai couldn't fight the chuckle, but it died quickly as he frowned." He said you had to eat. Will you eat in the kitchen or here?" Ray started to get up." I don't want to risk messing on the bed, so I'll eat in the kitchen if that is fine with you." Kai nodded and waited for him to walk up. Ray stopped in front of the door; Kai frowned then moved aside and motioned for him to go. Ray smiled and walked through, Kai right behind him.

"What will you be making?" Kai frowned as he remembered the doctor's orders." Egg, back bacon and toast." Ray frowned." Why back bacon?" Kai chuckled." There's no fat on it, it's healthier than normal bacon." Ray nodded and sneezed. "Bless you." Ray smiled his thanks.

Kai waited till Ray had sat down before he started to get out the stuff he needed. He glanced occasionally at Ray when he coughed or sneezed, but otherwise made no other attempt to communicate. Ray just sat silently, hoping that Max would be able to deal with the movers. The ringing of a phone caught both their attention. Kai picked it up and placed it to his ear, the expression on his face causing Ray to pity whoever had phoned.

"Yes." Ray watched as Kai frowned at what was being said." Can't he come some other time...Fine, tell him to come at twelve." With that he put the phone down.

Kai felt eyes on him and turned to face Ray, the questioning look on his face was amusing. _'As curious as a cat.'_ Kai thought with an ample amount of amusement. "That was the office. Milton will be joining us a little later to go over the finishing details of our 'meeting'." Ray nodded, breaking the eye contact. Kai frowned. _'Did something happen at the meeting that made him leave?'_ His frown deepened as he tried to think of what could have caused the reaction. He couldn't think of any. With a slight shrug he carried on with the cooking. He casually glanced at Ray as he pushed the lever on the toaster.

"You never said you were anaemic." Ray looked up and shrugged." I sort of inherited it, every once in awhile it gets out of hand." Kai looked straight at him." Like yesterday?" Ray shook his head." No, that was... I needed some time to think, I went somewhere I felt safe." Kai nodded, his brain analyzing Ray's answer and focusing on the pause. He turned back to remove the eggs and turn the bacon. "Why did you leave?" Ray looked up sharply, eyes widening at the question. Kai could almost see the process of his mind working out a suitable answer." I felt claustrophobic, I needed to get out." Internally Ray hoped Kai would leave it at that. Kai said nothing; Ray released the air he had been holding.

"You're lying."

Ray froze the cup of tea midway to his lips. He lowered the cup, his hand shaking slightly as he did so. His logical side urged him to put the cup down quickly before he dropped it. He managed to follow through with this action; next move would be to look at Kai, something he wasn't ready to do. So he settled for staring at the table top, eyes focused on the front page of the newspaper lying there." What makes you say that?"

Kai leaned against the kitchen cupboard, his arms folded and one eyebrow raised." I'm no psychologist but I know when someone's lying. You changed your answer in mid sentence, and you wouldn't look at me, also your voice trembled slightly. Part of your answer was true, but the reason was a lie." Kai waited a moment, wandering what effect his observations would make. He didn't wait long. Ray seemed to be frozen for a full ten seconds, before his head whipped up and he focused burning amber on Kai. _'Kind of like a cornered cobra getting ready to strike.' _The analogy was not the most comforting. He knew how to handle most people, but Ray was a wildcard, he was a mixture, one Kai couldn't work out. Based on the way his hands were fisted and his expression, Kai was sure he was about to be killed, but Ray never ceased to surprise him.

Fisted hands relaxed, shoulders that had been tensed and rigid sagged. Fiery amber fizzled till it was only slightly shimmery. With the change in body posture, came an overwhelming sense of tiredness. Kai could almost feel it radiating off of the other. "I'm going to the bathroom." Ray got up and left, eyes not meeting Kai's once. Kai could only nod, for once his ability to speak had been snatched from him, and he could only watch in silence as Ray made his way slowly to the guest bathroom and closed the door.

Kai gradually began to move; he slowly turned away and began removing the bacon from the pan. _'What happened? He looked ready to hit me, so why did he suddenly just do that?' _Kai decided he would have to ask someone with more knowledge on the human mind. He couldn't ask Max though, that would mean he would have to tell Max who it was and that may prove very bad, especially for Kai. He almost grinned in triumph as he thought of someone else, an old friend. _'I'll ask Tala.'_ He checked his watch, it was 10:00. '_Ray's been in there for awhile now, I better check on him.'_

As he made his way down the hall to the bathroom he heard the doorbell ring. He growled and mentally cursed who ever it was as he made his way to the door. He checked the peep hole and the person he saw was not someone he wanted to see. _'Damn it! Why now!'_

Tbc

If the whole back bacon thing is wrong, it's not my fault, I ask and that is what I was told. The anaemia thing is true, it can be inherited, and I hate it when I get like that because I have to eat a lot of meat and tablets…….I like meat, just not that much. Next chapter: They get a house visit from someone. What does this person have to do with our Russian? You'll find out next chapter. Plus Max gets an unpleasant message to forward to Ray. NJWolf, here's a clue for you... You're going to want to kill me next chapter...come to think of it, many of you might want to...I know I want to….speaking of next chapter: to apologise for my lack of updating and such, you, my dear and most loved readers, will not have to wait a whole week before finding out who Kai's visitor is…because I posted the next chapter anyway. If I don't update this coming Friday…then Merry Christmas, best wishes to you all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 12: Reality Can be Cold.

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way. NJWolf I am saying this in advance/gets down on knees/...please don't kill me...I swear it wasn't my fault...blame Her/Glares and points at her friend for suggesting this then looks back pleadingly/ Don't kill me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai opened the door of his house. _'I wish I had never met ...'_

"Hello Kai."

'_Him.'_

Kai sighed. "Hello Milton."

The other chuckled." Why so formal, Michael isn't here so you don't have to act as if you don't know me." Kai just huffed and moved out of the way. "Lets just get this meeting over with." He motioned for the other to enter, which he seemed to do very happily. Kai watched in silence from the door as the other looked around his lounge. "You haven't changed and neither has this place." Kai just closed the door and followed him to the lounge. _'Hopefully Ray doesn't decide to come out...'_ Kai heard a door creak and Ray came out. _'Too late.'_

Kai watched silently as Ray walked in, having obviously not seen the rooms other occupant, and stopped at the entry way into the lounge. "Kai, I just wanted to apolo..." He saw the other. "Mr. Milton." Ray glanced up to the clock on the wall then looked back. Before he could say more, the unwanted newcomer interrupted.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Brooklyn Milton, and you are?" Kai walked up till he almost stood between the two. "Who he is has no connection to our meeting; therefore you don't need to know."

Brooklyn smiled and winked at Ray. "Ah, so you got yourself a new lover." Kai froze; a glance at Ray told him that the other had also stiffened at the suggestion. _'Maybe not.' _"No Brooklyn, we are friends. He is helping Tate with his home and needed a place to stay for awhile. My house was the most convenient choice so he will be staying here, as a guest." Brooklyn nodded; still grinning at the emphasis placed on the word 'guest', and placed his briefcase on the coffee table. "Well then, let's get started." Kai nodded and went to get his notes from his study. Leaving Ray and Brooklyn in the lounge alone.

'_Damnit, why now! Stupid Parker and his ideas.'_ Kai grabbed his folder with all the relevant notes and made his way quickly, but in a controlled and dignified manner, back to the lounge. He idly noted he had left the two alone for about four or so minutes. _'Not nearly enough time for something to go wrong.' _He walked in, immediately picking up on the, now, tense Ray and the unmistakable look of glee on Brooklyn's face. _'Then again, maybe four minutes is enough time.' _Ray seemed to pull out of his trance and looked at Kai. "I was just about to ask whether you would like some coffee." Kai nodded, Ray glanced at Brooklyn, and Kai almost smirked as he saw the dislike that practically radiated from the look. "Would you like some?" Brooklyn shook his head." No thank you." Ray just turned and made his way to the kitchen. Kai waited till he was out of earshot before he climbed into Brooklyn.

"What did you say to him?" Brooklyn tried to look innocent." Me?" Kai growled." Yes you, I know what you are like so don't act as if you're innocent. What did you say to him?" Brooklyn sighed and sat on the couch. He played with a lock of hair as he pouted." I just told him about us, nothing big." Kai paled.Big was an understatement._' Talk about a calamity. There go my chances with him.'_ Kai's feelings of resentment hit the roof at that thought. _' Wonder if I can plead insanity if I murder him...then again, Ray would probably like that honor'_ He almost smiled at the image of Ray doing a number of vicious and destructive things to the orange head opposite him. He took a deep breath then graced Brooklyn with his stoniest glare." Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Ah, so you got yourself a new lover... Just to let you know I was his first. You know what it's like; the first is always the best." 

Ray made his voice as horribly obnoxious as he possibly could, and was still sure it could be improved, to imitate Brooklyn. "Snide, disgusting, repulsive, obnoxious, despicable, intellectually challenged, fundamentally stunted, parasitic, disease ridden, lice infested prat."

"Hope you're not talking about me."

Ray spun, almost toppling over with the force, to face his unknown observer. "Kai."

Kai gave him a soft smile. "Sorry about that, he isn't the nicest person to have to deal with. I'm sorry you had to hear whatever he said to you. He tends to forget that he is history." Ray just turned round and started to leave the kitchen, Kai moved towards him. Ray's ears twitched at the sound of the soft footsteps making their way to him. He froze and looked over his shoulder, an elegant eyebrow raised in query. Kai stopped as well." You still owe me a cup of coffee." Ray's eyes widened at the reminder of his self appointed task, which he had neglected in favor of defacing Brooklyn. He nodded and went to make the coffee. Kai moved forward till he was right behind Ray, he placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscles tense, then relax under his fingertips. "Why did you break up?"

Kai sighed. "He was messing around, I wanted an exclusive relationship and he couldn't. So when I caught him messing around I ditched him." Ray nodded. Kai gauged his reaction, hoping to be able to chip a bit of that wall he had formed." And you, who was your first 'love'?" Ray's reaction was to do a complete 180. Muscles tensed to almost breaking point and he moved away from Kai, getting the necessary items for coffee in an almost agitated fashion. "I never had a first, never fallen in love." Kai nodded. "So what was that thing with your brother, I think I know what you were talking about, or at least I have a good idea, do you want to talk to me?" Ray seemed to hesitate; he finished making the coffee and sat down by the island, motioning for Kai to join him. Kai sat down, not too close incase Ray felt uncomfortable, but close enough if he needed to do something.

Ray looked at his cup, tilting it slightly to make the coffee swirl, Kai waited patiently. "I was the second born, my brother, Lee, is the eldest. Our father was very happy that his first born was a boy, but he was disappointed that his second born was also boy. He said he wanted a girl as well, that one boy was enough. He would ignore me, barely spoke to me and was harsh when it came to disciplining me. My mother on the other hand was delighted when I was born, she said she had always wanted to have a little boy to teach, and I was perfect in every way to her. We looked a lot alike, my brother and father have dark, dark brown hair, but my mother and myself both have pitch black hair. She had the same colour eyes as mine." He paused and Kai nodded." You used the past tense. Why?" Ray sighed again, taking a sip of coffee.

"My mother died when I was about ten or so. My father remarried and we were expected to call her mother. She was like him; she liked Lee but didn't think I was worth keeping me. I was about sixteen when I left the village. I managed to get a job at a restaurant and worked my way up, studying as I went. And here I am, nine years later." Kai nodded deciding it would be best to not pry as to the full reasoning behind Ray leaving his home. "So you're twenty-five." Ray nodded, a slight smile forming on his lips. "And you?" Kai chuckled. "I would think an artist like you could guess." Ray smiled slightly. "I would guess you are my age." Kai shook his head. "Not quite, I'm twenty-eight. I was a grade higher than Max and Tyson, their both twenty-seven." Ray nodded, he glanced at the clock. "It's one; maybe we can go to see Max?" Kai shook his head.

"No, the doctor said you have to stay here." Ray seemed to find this reprimand to be hurtful and Kai tried to think of something to make it up, and hopefully bring a smile onto his face. "Would you like to learn some Russian?" Ray looked up in surprise; he smiled though when he seemed register the question. "If you don't mind; yes please." Kai nodded and went to fetch a book from his library, he glanced over his shoulder.

"I'll meet you in the lounge." Ray nodded and made his way there. He sat on the couch and waited, he didn't have to wait long. Kai returned with a thin book with an elegant design on the front. He sat next to Ray and opened it. Ray was bombarded by all the words, none of which he could identify, never mind pronounce. Kai seemed to pick up on his confusion and chuckled. "Let's begin then."

Tbc

Ah, fluffy. As I said before NJWolf, don't hurt me……you'll like this set up so much later on. I have a bit of a dilemma, I ended up writing the ending chapter for this story during my off-week and I ended up writing an alternative ending. To be honest the alternative ending isn't very nice, but it does end on a semi-happy note…depending on how you look at it….what I would like to know is if anyone would be interested in reading it as well as the actual ending? Anyway, I've left that with many questions, such as how does their lesson go? Will the peace last, or will Ray have to face the fact that life may never be peaceful? There is your hint for next chapter….till then, night night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 13: Nightmares just begun.

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up.

Baby sweet: Fluff is fun when you are in the mood, but as they say, too much can be a bad thing……here is the update, hope you enjoy.

Crystal-light-27/blush/ Thank you, your flattery is certainly doing wonders for my esteem…….there will be fluff later on, I'm not the biggest fan of it, but it is needed to even out everything else. I will be writing lots more, if you like fluff check out a few of my one shots. Here's an update, more angsty though.

NKingy: Thank you, here is the update.

PandaPjays: Hmn, Brooklyn and Kai are not my best pairing, if you are a fan of Brooklyn then be warned lots of bashing will come later as I don't like him….no one hurts Kai and gets away with it…..ahem, coffee again. Glad you like the idea of Ray learning Russian. Happy new year to you too, though I'm a bit late.

Lunartigergurl: O.o you must be the only one, I will be posting it after the nice ending, but they will be posted at the same time. It is not a pretty ending….lets leave it at that before I spoil it. Thank you, I'm glad it is living up to my earlier story…../gasps/AIR/passes out?

xdarkestXkissx: Ag shame…..I don't think that is Brooklyn's surname. I made it up because I have had bad experiences with Miltons. Oh trust me, I read the first few lines and first thing that came to mind was you…..like the name….

Chi no hana: Hahaha/wipes eye/maybe….honestly my Russian is very basic…..as in one or two words I have picked up…..it's amazing what you can pick up from stories and books…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray moved through the house, his footsteps muffled by the ever present plush carpet. The house was plunged in a soothing blanket of semi-darkness. The outside lamps were glowing slightly in the distance, illuminating small portions of the yard and house.

Ray smiled softly as his eyes fell onto the book lying on the coffee table, a physical reminder of the time he had spent with Kai, who translated the words for him as he tried to teach him Russian. It had ended on a considerably relaxed, if not mortifying, note after Ray had called Kai a pig in Russian. Kai had laughed till there were tears in his eyes, while Ray's cheeks were coloured an attractive shade of red. He chuckled, his head cocked as he gazed at the book fondly.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, his body stiffening. He sauntered to the window and opened the curtain slightly. He gasped, his pupils slitting, and jumped away from the window. He turned and sped to Kai's room, not caring if he got an earful or an eyeful for that matter, he wrenched the door open and his eyes focused on the bed. The words that had been fighting to be let out died before they reached his suddenly dry lips.

The bed was empty, the sheets untouched. Kai was gone. Ray ran back past his room to the study, hoping Kai was there. Nothing, the study was empty save for a white envelope on the desk. Ray made his way to the note, his legs feeling heavier with each step. He lifted it with trembling hands, eyes scanning over the elegant handwriting that had scrawled his name. He opened the envelope, and then the note, heart falling as each word registered in his rapidly numbing mind.

_Surprise meeting came up, will be back later._

"No." Denial flooded him, anger following soon after as the thought of abandonment rooted itself in his mind. Kai was gone, and he was alone, alone to face who ever it was that may be here. A wave of coldness rushed throw him, seeping into his bones and making him feel helpless.

A distant click met his ears, a door being opened then closed. The sound reached his ears, almost instantly being registered by his mind, or rather the still functioning part. He waited for the lounge light to be put on, but darkness maintained its hold on the house and with it his anxiety. He was alone in the house with an intruder; no one would hear his screams and no one could save him. Neither thought could be banished from his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

Kai had told him to hide in the study if someone knocked on the door, but this was different. The safest place now seemed to be Kai's bathroom; Ray peeked out to check if the coast was clear. It was, he quickly went into Kai's room and went to the bathroom. He almost growled in frustration, there was no lock. He looked around wildly, trying to find a hiding place. His eyes rested on the walk in cupboard, he opened the door and closed it behind him. He hid behind a group of suits, shuffling till he was sitting on the little ledge at the back. He brought his legs up till his chin touched his knees, making sure that his legs weren't visible. He could do nothing now but wait, wait and hope. He winced as his breathing rang in his ears, sounding disturbingly similar to his heart.

"Come out; come out where ever you are."

His breath caught in his throat, the lump almost choking him. _'Lee!'_ It was Lee! He fought the urge to hyperventilate, biting his lip to stifle the gasp that tried to be heard. He listened as footsteps neared the cupboard, he stiffened as the door opened and light made a path into the room. Ray watched the shoes, and bots of leg that were visible under the clothes, as the intruder moved into the room. The shoes made slight dirt prints on the carpet, but Ray's anxiety beat a harder print on his mind. The shoes turned and the intruder walked out, the footsteps fading into the distance.

Ray gave a sigh, a shaky hand running though his bangs. _'That was close.'_ He started to move out when he heard, and saw, the light come on. He pressed himself against the wall, his eyes widening in fear. The door opened and the feet reappeared from underneath the clothes. He fought the urge to scream when the feet stopped in front of the wall of clothes that separated him from the other. The urge to scream though was too powerful as a pair of hands plunged in and wrapped around his wrists, the scream was cut short as he was yanked out.

"Help!"

Tbc

Mwhahahahaha! Who was the one to pull Ray out? Was it Lee, or was it Kai? Is Ray's nightmare going to end in a good or bad note…….all the answers will be in the next chapter. And for those who wondered about the letter that Ray got……you'll hear what it said soon. evil grin. The whole 'pig' thing, I based it off a very embarrassing, and not soon to be forgotten lesson, for me. I was with my teacher and one other student (since the other was sick) and we were learning German, she gave me a sentence to translate. The sentence was: the teacher has a dog. Silly I forgot the right form for has, and ends up saying the teacher IS a dog; thankfully she found it funny and laughed. I was very embarrassed, but I stopped myself from blushing and just smiled innocently...if only that had worked on all my teachers. Night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 14: Life is Precious

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Here's answers:

Baby Sweet: BREATHE!Don't die on me……I haven't had to perform CPR in over a year, I don't want to start now/points at herself/ Who me? Evil/nods head while giggling manically/ Yes! Here is your update.

Darkwaterwolf: I'm not mean, just really cliffhanger orientated…okay, I'm mean. Here is the update, and a clue to the persons identity.

QueenOFanime535: A lot of Ray's actions are based on personal experience…I had this happen to me (but it was a practical joke that went too far and the guy ended up on the floor crying cause I kicked him in his ……) yes, the note….will not come up in this chapter…..but is a few chappies away….hoenstly though you will never find out the full message as it would ruin the story. Glad you liked the chapter and here is the next one.

NKingy: I thought the humour would be nice since the rest isn't exactly happy time material. Maybe it is Kai…maybe it's Lee. You'll soon find out.

Lunartigergurl/giggles then nods solemnly/ yes, I am treacherous…and evil…and I oh so love keeping you on the edge of your seats. Okay, it's Kai…..not, Hahahaha…nope I will not ease your worries….read further and you shall find your answers…..sorry, as I said before the note is revealed later, now is not quite the time….but it does give a clue to the nature of said letter.

Chi no hana: Hahahaha……that is an interesting thought…I must remember that one for next time. As I said before, read and all shall be revealed.

PandaPjays/Tries to look apologetic/Sorry. Aren't I lucky you love me, well here is the update to take you off the edge of your seat….or maybe, put you further on the edge/giggles evilly/

Marishka/Kristen Hiwatari/dives behind Driger and Dranzer/try and touch me now. Just remember, you kill and you never find out what happened to Ray/giggles manically/ Oh I love being me. I'm guessing since the review is mostly in Caps you are yelling at me…I'm not an evil B, on the odd occasion I am a B, but I've never been called an evil one…../Smiles/ Thank you! Glad you liked the chapter, all your questions/demands will be answered soon. Yes, Kristen, I adore Ray yet I do this to him…oh well, I make it up to him later so it's not so bad….and bring that knife any closer and I'll sick Driger and Dranzer on you…Hahahaha.

Crystal-light-27/smiles and blush/ I'm glad you like it. Come to think of it, you're the only one who seems to like this turn of events. I'm glad you have read them, and even gladder you like them all. Here is the update….enjoy.

**Please follow the instructions below before carrying on….it would be an immense help to me if you do so.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai came home, parking in the driveway. He locked the car and walked to the front door. He felt a shiver run up his spine as his eyes focused on the door, it was open. He cautiously walked in, growling at the fact that the lights were on. He stopped as he neared the coffee table, his eyes falling on the book._ 'Ray!'_ He dropped the briefcase and sprinted to Ray's room.

The bed was unmade, but no one was in it. _'He may be in the study.'_ He rushed to the study and pushed the half-open door open. It was empty. He started to run to his room, hoping Ray was there. He found the door closed.

He placed his hand on the knob, it felt wet under his sweaty hand, and he slowly turned it and pushed the door to open. His heart was pounding in his ears as the sound of the door creaking made goosebumps form on his skin. He closed his eyes as the door finished opening, a rare moment of fear making him hesitate. _'Do I really want to see what's on the other side?'_ He counted to ten, and got his breathing under control, before opening his eyes.

His eyes widened as his face became ashen.

"Oh God."

Tbc

I've posted two chaps tonight for a reason. Please review before you read the second one and tell me what you thought of this…besides the fact that it is short…then read the next chapter. The next chapter is dedicated to all of those who review this one……and what we have all been wishing for just might happen…heeheehee. And for the teaser…that isn't really needed: what has Kai found that caused such a reaction? Had he made it in time to Ray, or was he too late to stop Lee from exacting his punishment on his younger brother?


	15. Chapter 15

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 15: Comfort

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai stood in shocked silence, eyes wide and staring at the state of his bedroom. _'This isn't happening!'_

The crimson covers on his bed were ripped, the insides pulled out in every semblance to a moment in his past. They were wet, with what he didn't want to know. He slowly walked forward, reaching the foot of the bed. He took a deep breath than called out, or rather tried to.

"Ray."

His voice was a strained whisper, half hoping, half dreading the answer. He heard nothing and as about to leave when a small, pained whimper stopped him. "Ray!" He rushed towards the bed and pulled the ripped covers back. Torn and half unstuffed pillows greeted him.

"Where are you?" He called, moving slightly around.

"Under bed." Was the broken reply. Kai fell to his knees next to the bed; he peeked under and waited till his eyes adjusted. Eyes widened as he made out the slim form of Ray. "How did you manage to get under there?" Ray seemed to chuckle. "I can be very flexible when the situation calls for it." Kai smiled, which faded as the other groaned. "You have to get out of there."

Moments later, and many curses, hisses and groans too, Ray emerged from under the bed. Kai immediately helped him to stand, eyes darkening. Ray gave him a weak smile. "Hi." Kai nodded as he looked over the other, eyes darkening further as they fell on each cut that covered the slender young man's body.

"What happened?" Ray cringed and Kai picked him up and carried him to his bed in his room, setting him down as gently as possible. He left the room, returning moments later with a basin full of warm, scented water and a cloth. He put antiseptic in the water and placed the basin on the side table, he then sat on the edge of the bed, facing Ray. He looked Ray over before looking him in the eye.

"Let's clean you up." Ray nodded slowly and went to remove his shirt, but hissed in pain as the torn and tender skin was stretched. Kai moved forward and slowly unbuttoned the torn shirt. He moved it off and began to take his pants off. Ray's hands shot out, quicker that Kai could see, and formed a vice like grip on his own. Kai looked to him, crimson meeting shining amber. "It's okay; I'm just taking your pants off so that I can clean your legs. I won't do anything more." He waited till Ray reacted; it seemed an eternity till he nodded. Kai gave him a soothing and encouraging smile, before removing the pants. He fought back a growl at the cuts and gashes that littered the tanned, lithe form before him. He cleaned the wounds as gently as he could, wincing with every hiss that was emitted. He put bandages and such on the wounds, silently thankful none of the cuts needed stitches. He helped Ray into some sweats and helped him back into the bed.

The two sat, Kai waiting to be told what happened.

"What happened?" Ray looked him in the eyes, amber sparkling with suppressed tears. Kai moved forward, instinct overriding reason, as he wrapped his arms carefully around the shivering other.

"Hey, it's okay. He won't hurt you again. I promise." Ray looked up and nodded, head sinking back down. Kai couldn't stop his hand as it softly began to trace Ray's features.

A pale finger tip ghosted across a tanned brow, moving down to trace eyebrows, then eyes. Amber was hidden behind a curtain of soft black as the pale finger brushed over it. The finger began a trail up and down high cheekbones, tracing pointed ears soon after, only to move back down till it reached the edge of full lips. The finger was joined by another as the pair softly trailed over petal soft lips, which quivered under the touch. Kai felt a shiver run down his spine as a warm breath flowed over his trembling fingers. He moved his hand to stop on a flawless cheek, cupping it almost reverently in the rougher palm. He leant forward, till his lips were only a centimetre from the still trembling others.

He glanced up to look the other in the eyes, desperate to gain permission to steal a kiss. Amber was semi-visible under the long, dark lashes. He closed the distance and covered the softer lips with his own. The only thought that ran through his mind, before it was stolen by the numbing effects of the kiss, was simple.

'_I hope this isn't a mistake.'_

Tbc

They kissed, they kissed! glances around nervously but will it end happily? Next chapter: Kai's thoughts after the kiss, Kai makes a decision. That whole thing with Ray under the bed is actually true, scarily enough….. I was looking around for a believable way to put it and found that…scary if you ask me that had to be a flipping long knife/sword.


	16. Chapter 16

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 16: Decisions

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up.

Chi no hana: Hahahaha, I agree though…Kai just needs little nudge/taps chin/ maybe I can borrow your clobber and give him a 'nudge'. Thank you, here is the next chapter.

Skimmie: Here is the update.

Tntiggris: Yes they are, and this is just the beginning. Yes they were short, but in order to work things out the way I wanted they had to be. The chapters start getting longer later though…especially those to do with the……

Ficfanatic:Thank you, yes I admit my cliffies can be annoying…but as I told another awhile back, the cliffies make my stories. I write my stories as I like reading stories, and I love being kept on the edge of my seat and guessing, I find it makes a story so much more interesting, and audiences are more likely to come back because they want to know what happens next. I've found this style works for me, but if it helps I will try and lessen my cliffies….thank you for the suggestion, and if you have any others please feel free to tell me.

Queen0Fanime535: Yes, they did….I'm so glad I made your day….it made mine too. Yes it is sad, but it gets better, for a few chappies Ray will be happy, happy, happy!

Baby sweet: Here is the update, and soon things will be getting better…for the time being. Here is the update, hope you enjoy./smiles/

Kristen Hiwatari: Thank you, glad to know my life is still safe…had me worried for awhile there….that's alright, you'll get to it eventually. Here is an update, with a nicer theme.

Marishka/backs away slowly/Put the machete down like a nice reader…think of it this way…if Ray hadn't come close to certain death, certain things wouldn't have happened. Glad you liked the fact that they kissed/blushes/ thank you for the compliment. More happy moments to make up for my last two chappies…hope you enjoy them too./smiles/

():It's scary, I hope your friend wasn't anywhere near there when it happened. Here I thought one of the safest places to go would be under a bed, now though I'm locking myself in the bathroom…much safer.

NKingy: Yup, they kissed/giggles/ it's funny, I can write about them kissing and be fine…but if I see people kiss on tv I will blush and look away…..I'm just weird. Here is the update, with more fluffy moments. Thanks for the comment on the suspense, I was hoping no one would figure out it wasn't Kai till he reached the door.

XdarkestXkissX/scratches head/ um, Ray hadn't really slept so I don't think he had morning breath yet, also both characters have always come across, to me, as very immaculate people. It is the worst, and scariest. A lot of their behaviour I base on myself, and I am slightly obsessive about locking doors and stuff…it's really funny but very annoying…. I'd probably have a heart attack if I came the next day and found the door open. Hmn, you never know…I can be pretty gruesome when I want to, but then the rating would have to go up…which would suck. Ray may seem a little pathetic in this, but I am trying to make this realistic, and in the situations I have put him in I have made it so that he really is way over his head…he will have his moment though, he wasn't so pathetic with the break in, he was smart enough to look for a good hiding place that would be safe….when in situations like that most people freeze from shock, and take into account medical issues too…they play as much of a role in his behaviour as his psychological issues. And here is a thought for you…how did he get under the bed…and is all that blood his/grins/ Yes Kai has a tendency to promise before he thinks things through, and that may come back to bite him in the butt. Please carry on sending, I enjoy it when someone questions me and makes me think things through, and it certainly isn't a Friday without a super long review from you to go through. Here is an update, hope you enjoy.

LaughingFreak/blush/Glad you liking this story. Here is the update.

NJWolf/shows back/I'm not talking to you…./grins/Okay, I am talking to you. I'm fine, hope you are too. Love the image/sets about adding Driger and Dranzer chasing wolf and grins/I'm liking it a lot.

Lunartigergurl: Okay, that was a first reaction for me…..what? Okay, you seriously are beginning to confuse me too, and I'm the authoress here! Will help you, send me a message and I will try and explain it for you. Glad you liked the chapter and here is the update. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai sat in shock; he had been sitting on the couch in the lounge for the past few hours and still couldn't shake it off. He had left Ray in the room and was now just sitting and thinking. Thinking about the kiss.

FLASHBACK

Kai pulled away, slowly opening his eyes and looking at the other. Ray slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kai, just simply looked at him. Kai moved to cup a silky cheek, when the owner of said cheek flinched away from his touch. Kai dropped his hand, fisting it against his leg, then he got up and let. He reached the end of the hallway and punched the wall, grimacing as pain seeped into his confused mind. _'What have I done!'_

END FLASHBACK

"What have I done?" He whispered, almost choking on the bitter taste of realisation. "I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed and waited."

"Yes, you should have."

Kai stopped mid pace as a whisper reached his ears, sliding almost seductively through his anxious mind, soothing him. He slowly turned to face his previously unseen observer, eyes softening slightly as they settled on them.

"Ray, you're supposed to be sleeping." Ray chuckled slightly, almost nervously." Couldn't sleep." Kai nodded, he knew how he felt. Ray took a step forward and cringed, his torn skin protesting most vehemently to the treatment. Kai glided to catch the other, before his body decided to take a one way trip to the floor, before he connected with the slightly cushioned floor. Ray looked up at him, that gentle sparkle once again present. His voice once again no more than a soft whisper, but it sounded like a heavenly chorus in Kai's ears." You seem to always be there to catch me." Kai stopped a frown from forming. Ray had given him a bridge, all he needed to do was cross it. He leant slightly forward, his own voice softening to a mere husky whisper. "I'll always catch you."

Ray smiled and nodded, he yawned and Kai chuckled. "Let's get you to bed." Ray nodded and relaxed in the comforting hold that secured him. Kai began to move to his room, only to stop as he remembered the state his room was in. He carried on walking, then turned left, into Ray's room, and laid him gently onto the unmade bed. He pulled the covers to mid-chest and then stood there, simply watching.

It seemed to be all he wanted to do, whether it was to see the flits of expressions that chased each other over the resting beings face or watching the way his chest rose and fell in an almost rocking motion as he breathed in and out, his lips parted slightly as the air escaped from him only to return moments later when he inhaled.

Kai was started out of his daze as the clock in the dining room chimed. He glanced at the bedside alarm and almost gaped at the time. 4:30 am. He needed to go to sleep. He grabbed the spare blanket on the end of the bed and made his way reluctantly to the couch. He stopped before it, and then looked over his shoulder to the bed and its much more inviting occupant. Indecision clearly written on his face as his mind weighed his options, balancing pros and cons. _'Not much to think over.'_ He thought wryly.

He turned and made his way back to the bed, he lay down on the other side. Before long he felt the tugs of sleep on his consciousness, and eagerly surrendered to it.

* * *

Kai woke feeling warm and rested; it had been a long time since he had felt like that. He lay there, eyes blissfully closed, basking in the warmth and peacefulness that flowed through him.

It felt wonderful, exhilarating even, to be so peaceful. His eyes slowly opened, almost hesitantly lest the moment of sublime calmness was shattered. Sleep dusted crimson focused on the ceiling, idly noting that Ray's room was almost as warm as his own. Just as this thought made a lazy path through his sleep fogged mind something moved next to him. His eyes flew wide open, shutting almost immediately as the light, which had managed to escape the heavy drapes, assaulted his sensitive eyes. He waited a moment, then two, before he risked opening his eyes again. A sight, which filled him with warmth that rivalled even the greatest blazes, greeted him.

Soft, silky raven hair made gentle trails across his body, leading him almost hypnotically to its owner. A firm, but supple, body lay half on him. A raven covered head nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck; he smiled as he imagined the expression on the sleeping angel's face. He gazed down and watched his hand make a slow path through the inky sea and down the relaxed side of his, still sleeping, companion. A murmur and shift, as the other snuggled closer, was his answer. The lax hand that had been resting peacefully against his clothed chest fisted the material before relaxing again.

Kai felt his temperature rise, as well as other things, as the others breathe tickled his neck; he did not need this now! He could feel the tingle which accompanied the action of blushing. Images flashed through his mind, ones he found highly inappropriate and made him thankful Ray couldn't see them. The thought of the other finding out made him blush even more._' Why now!'_ He glanced at Ray, making sure he hadn't woken up while he wasn't noticing. He gave a sigh of relief, he was still asleep. _'Someone up there must love me.'_ He couldn't fight the chuckle that worked its way determinedly up from deep within his chest. He felt a slight shift as Ray moved next to him, obviously reacting to Kai's chuckling, or rather the movements he made whilst he was chuckling.

A mop of unruly raven moved till two amber gems focused on him, albeit sleepily.

"Morning."

Kai smiled at the whispered greeting. "Morning to you too." That earned him a smile in return, and a happy sigh to boot. "You're smiling." He glanced at Ray." Am I?" Ray nodded a small smile of his own playing across the sleep filled face. They sat there for a few moments, enjoying the companionship.

Kai started to get up, grudgingly noting that it was already 8:30am. He needed to finish his report for Michael, not to mention discussing whether Brooklyn being at the discussions was actually worthwhile, how Michael could take him as an assistant Kai had no idea. _'Bet he's more than an assistant.'_ Came a nasty, but probably correct thought._ 'Bad Kai, must refrain from bad mouthing ex's.'_

He turned as soft, melodious laughter reached his ears. He looked over his shoulder to see Ray watching him, a bemused expression covering his delightful features.

"What's so funny?" Ray shook his head." Oh, just the fact that you seemed a little green about the gills as you looked at your briefcase. Not eager to do your job I see." Kai growled, but had to fight back the grin that threatened to expose him as he met Ray's smiling eyes. "Maybe I'm just not too pleased with missing out on valuable typing time." Ray made a face. "As if." Kai chuckled. "Too true."

The two stood in silence, neither sure what they were to do next. Kai cleared his throat." I'm going to shower now." Ray nodded and Kai went to his room, grabbing clothes whilst he avoided looking at the mess that had been his bed, and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He turned the shower on, and began to undress as the water warmed up. It was times like this he was glad he could just climb in and know the temperature would be just right, having an automatic gage came in handy. He slowly climbed in, closing the glass door behind him.

He sighed in pleasure as the water made its way down his over taut body, soothing some of his tension with its almost loving caresses. Where to go from here? He hadn't wanted it to happen like this, his plan had been to court and seduce the alluring being with all the skills he possessed, which he knew he still could. Ray wouldn't mind it; he might even find it agreeable. _'I haven't even asked him to go out with me! I know we kissed, but I….' _He couldn't finish the thought. How do you describe the emotions that raged within you, if you don't even know what they were yourself? Ray had ignited a fire, a fire that was now hungry and Kai would feed it. He would temper and coax it till it transformed its destructive blaze into a gentle, soothing flame that would alight and fuel a twin passion in the other, rather than snuff it out with its over powering force. He had to be careful; it was obvious Ray had a problem, all the signs pointed at it.

Kai leant his head back, almost groaning as the steaming water fell against his face. It always helped him to think, a nice shower and then a cup of coffee, perfect stress reliever. _'But what about Ray, he's still here.'_ He felt the muscles in his back tense up all over again, Ray was still here, which would mean he would be in contact with him, which would make it harder for his plan to work. He had to be careful then. He gave a decisive nod of his head, then climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He would have to think this through. He grinned._ 'It's moments like these I'm glad Grandfather taught me how to be sneaky.'_

Tbc

The shower thing, my friend…..a really sweet guy who is just too cute for words……has a shower that is like this, not cheap but heck its cool! There's nothing worse than having to adjust the water for minutes on end while you are freezing your butt off because some stupid prat threw you in their pool on a rainy day, not to mention the temp being 10˚C ….freaking cold….anyway, night night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 17: Truth

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up.

Hehe: I hope that's your name….yes he is, isn't he.

Chi no hana: Here is the update, one more chapter and then you will know what our favourite Russian has up his sleeve. /grabs clobber and bonks alter-ego/ Leave Chi no hana, you bonk anymore and she won't be able to give me reviews!

Tntiggris: Kai is sexy, so is Ray…in a more gentle-I will love you forever- kinda a way. Kai is a sneak.

Hoshicat: Oh fluff seems to be popping up a lot with me, it's scaring me how much because I am not a fun of stories with too much fluff, but what the heck, stick around there's a lot more where that came from. I do enjoy a douse of humour to even out moods, more humour ahead in the chapter after this…just remember to read the warning though.

NKingy: Here is an update.

Lunartigergurl: Thank you, here is an update, hope you can read it at your leisure.

PandaPjays/grins/ yes they kissed, and slept in the same bed. True, here is another chapter with a little niceness in it.

Marishka: Like your name, sounds Russian, or of that area anyway. /blushes whilst smiling/Glad you liked it so much, if you managed to refrain from killing me for a little while longer, you will like it even more later on. Thank you, here is an update.

Kristen Hiwatari: Glad you approve. /pats Driger and Dranzer/ they just know who has their masters. Heehee. Glad you liked the chapter. Here's another for your approval.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai stood and watched as Ray was interrogated by the police. His mind had been running through his plan, but had immediately forgotten it when it became obvious the policeman was more interested in looking at Ray then actually filling in the report. Before he could say or do anything another man entered the room, Kai took a moment to observe him. He had a welcoming face, with sandy blonde hair and greeny blue eyes that twinkled with good natured ness.

"Thank you gentlemen, but I will take this from here."

The two police nodded and left the room with only a small amount of reluctance. The man waited till they had left, then sat down and placed the file on the table.

"Ray, I've told you already. The next time this happened you were to come to me immediately, he may try again and then it will be too late."

Kai's head whipped up at the statement, immediately looking to Ray, who sighed. "I know, but I don't have much of a choice Alex." The other man nodded and grabbed the clean form. "Alright, tell me what happened."

Kai looked at Ray, trying to gauge his emotions; he was surprised to find the other was cut off.

"I came to the lounge and noticed a book we had been reading, I suddenly felt weird, like I had goose bumps and thought something was wrong. I looked out the window and saw a form moving towards the house. The first thought that came to mind was to find Kai, but when I got to his room he wasn't there so I checked the study and found his note saying he had had to go in. I went to his room to hide in the bathroom, but there was no lock. I then hid in the walk in cupboard, behind a group of suits."

Alex nodded as he scribbled everything down. "And then what?" Kai nodded absentmindedly, he also wanted to know what happened.

Ray's eyes were focused on the table that stretched between them, his voice becoming dead. "He started calling me, telling me to come out from wherever I was." Alex glanced at him. "Lee." Ray nodded; Alex wrote some more before gesturing for Ray to continue.

FLASH BACK

"Come out; come out where ever you are."

My breath caught in my throat, the lump almost choking me. _'Lee!'_ It was Lee! I found myself fighting the urge to hyperventilate, and biting my lip to stop the gasp that wanted to come out. I could here the footsteps nearing the cupboard, which I was hiding in, door. I could see his shoes and the bottom of his pants through the clothes, his shoes had left marks on the floor. The next thing I knew he walked out.

I sighed in relief once I was sure he had gone, my hand automatically going to push my fringe from my face. _'That was close.'_ I was about to get down when I saw the light come one, my heart began to pound again when I realised he was back. He walked right up to the clothes I was hidden behind, and before I could even think he yanked me out.

I screamed help when bright lights assaulted my eyes. I could feel his fingers tightening their grip on my shirt, and I felt myself thrown out of the cupboard and into the room. My mind became fuzzy as instinct over ruled my fear. I fought, my fear and franticness making me stronger. I felt my breath knocked out of me as he smothered me, his weight far exceeding my own. I panicked even more, my hand lashing out at his face in an attempt to make him get off. He cursed and the weight was gone. I scrambled towards the bed, forcing my body to flatten so that I could slip under.

I looked to the side as his footsteps echoed on the ground. I could see him making his way to the bed, he knelt down and looked me in the eye.

"Get out of there Ray."

I shivered and shook my head, words refusing to come out. I saw his eyes narrow.

"I said get out of there Ray. NOW!"

I cringed at his command, and shook my head again. I flinched as his fist slammed into the bed as his anger took over. I watched as his body rose out of my sight, leaving his feet and lower legs as my only clue to where he was. I slid more into the centre of the bed; it would make me harder to reach if he tried to come after me. _'Kai, where are you?'_ My thoughts were cut off when I heard a funny sound. My body froze as the origin of the sound hit me.

Lee was sharpening a blade of some sort, and judging from the length of each stroke, a long one. Before I could fully react to this knowledge I heard him speak.

"You have pushed me too far Ray, now I will make sure you don't live to regret it."

I gasped and tried to scramble away from where I was, but my panic stopped me, I couldn't move, couldn't think.

'_Oh Gods, I'm going to die.'_

My fears rung true as the sound of material being ripped reached my ears, followed by the unmistakeable feel of a blade ghosting past your skin. He had missed me, the blade hovering no more than three centimetres from my shoulder. I gasped, I heard him chuckle.

"I won't miss again little brother."

Before I could answer, or even think, the blade came through again, this time catching me across my shoulder. I yelped in pain and fright, my shoulder smarting. He chuckled again and the blade was removed, only to return seconds later this time catching me across my chest.

My heart was pounding in my ears, fear rushing through me as thoroughly as the blood that filled m veins. I wasn't scared, I was terrified.

'_I don't want to die.'_

"I don't want to die."

My mouth moved to voice my thoughts, it was true. I didn't want to dies. I wanted to live. I wanted to see my friends again, I wanted to watch another sunrise, I wanted to wake up again with Kai's arms around me, keeping me safe and warm. I wanted to see his eyes again, hear his voice, I wanted to see him again.

'_I will see him again.'_

My thoughts were stopped as Lee's voice filtered through, rising above the sounds of the ripping material, above the pounding in my ears, his voice almost deafening to hear.

"No one can save you Ray, no one."

My mind began to drift, slowly my senses dimmed. First was touch, I could no longer feel the soft carpet under me, nor the blade that cut me; next was sound, the ripping material faded till it seemed as if sound no longer existed, all was silent, blessedly silent; soon to follow was the smells, the coppery smell of blood disappeared all together; finally my sight dimmed. I let my head roll to the side and focus on my brother's feet. Details began to disappear till everything became a blur, only to be engulfed by darkness.

'_Kai, please save me.'_

And then, all was black.

* * *

Pain shot through my body, like the flames of a fire they engulfed my every thought. I slowly began to open my eyes, only to shut them as they, and the rest of me, were assaulted with stimuli. Colours were too bright, scents too overpowering, my surroundings too rough. I waited a minute, then two, and then I slowly, hesitantly, opened my eyes.

I sighed, Lee was gone.

I was about to move when I heard the unmistakeable sound of footsteps. I froze.

'_Oh Gods, not again.'_

I shut my eyes, waiting for my brother to begin his torment again, but I was thankfully wrong.

"Ray."

My eyes shot open, relief flooding me.

'_Kai.'_

END FLASHBACK

"Ray, what happened next?"

Ray looked up, eyes focusing on Alex. Kai gasped softly, those eyes were dead, cut off.

"Kai found and helped me."

Alex nodded, wrote a few things down, then passed the form to Ray. "Read it over, sign it when you think it is right." Ray nodded.

Kai watched him, eyes never leaving the other as he worked through what was written. Kai was in shock, plain and simple, anger at Lee seemed to swell to a point he doubted he could control if the other ever showed his face.

A slight cough broke him from his thoughts, he looked to Ray.

"Ready to go."

Ray nodded, following Kai out.

* * *

"Ray, are you alright?"

Kai watched as the other turned to face him, his hair still damp from the bath he had taken. Ray had been silent the whole way home, not saying a word other than a 'yes' or 'no' when it was needed.

Kai led him to the bed, sitting him down so that he could look him in the eye. "Talk to me, please.' Ray stared right back, warmth flooding the cold pools of amber that Kai was staring into. "It's fine, I was just a little shaken. I will be alright now."

Kai stared at him hard, trying to see if there were any lies in what he was saying. He found none, with a sigh he moved to lie down. He smiled as he heard Ray's chuckle as he too slipped into bed.

"Goodnight Ray."

"Goodnight Kai."

Kai smiled, the other sounded sleepy, almost childlike, as he answered. He slowly turned over when he heard the other's breathing even out.

His finger ghosted over the others face. Taking in the most gentle, expressive, features he had ever set eyes on, that were laid out so trustingly before him. He leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping other's forehead.

"I will protect you Ray, I promise."

The other murmured and moved closer. Kai sighed again, before surrendering to sleep, and his dreams.

TBC

Awe, more fluff from me…….scary isn't it. The next chapter will have humour, but I will be warning you now as well as the next chapter, the humour is course/vulgar/ not in the sense that the characters say it out right, just that they insinuate some very rude comments. For all those who wished for some Tyson bashing…as in someone physically hitting him….there will be some in he next chapter…since he is the one with the naughty mind. Next chapter will contain the letter you all have been demanding to know about, and Ray has a realisation. Night night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 18: Realisations Come Forth.

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up.

This is my last attempt to warn anyone who finds vulgarity, in anyway, offensive. Read the bold.

**Very naughty things (mostly vulgarity from Tyson) will be more implied than said in this chapter**, if any of it offends you my deepest apologies, but I really am trying to be realistic here, so I'm using descriptions that other people have used to explain things to me…..once again, many apologies if it offends…plus a little Tyson bashing just for LunarTigergurl. This is really just a lot of humour, and some serious moments, mixed with Ray's feelings. Plus, because you all are so wonderful, and I am so very grateful, you will finally find out what was in that letter. Also, whilst reading this chapter make sure you are not doing one of the following: eating, drinking, working with sharp objects or about to email me……..I'll tell you at the end…or you'll see for yourself.

Queen0Fanime535: Glad you thought so /blush, thank you. Here is the update.

Chi no hana/bows low/Thank you, here is another update just waiting for your perusal and approval. /gets up and grins/ Hope you enjoy.

NKingy: Thank you, here is the next one.

Hikari kanji: Here is the update, hope you enjoy.

Tntiggris: Glad you answered my question, my biggest fear is someone reading this and they didn't read either the warning in the last chapter, or the warning above, then feel offended. If they do though it's their own fault. Hope you enjoy this, and my attempt at a humorous Tyson.

Skimmie: Here is the update.

Marishka: Wow, I think this is the first time you haven't threatened my life…..j/k. Seriously, glad you thought Kai was cute, and sorry to say, but Lee will be returning. I know I'm mean to Ray, but that makes the ending even better.

PandaPJays: Glad I could be of service, yes a knife. Glad you enjoyed the fluff, here is an update to brighten your days further.

Vampire Ray: Hello, like the name. Here is the update you were waiting for. And some Tyson bashing…would you like to join the Tyson bashing club? It seems I have one with every story…kinda scary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray sat in the kitchen on Max's temporary living quarters, idly stirring his vanilla and nutmeg tea. He looked up slowly as Max walked in, the blonde grinning widely as he sat down. "So, Kai decided to finally let you spend some time with us lowly commoners. How gracious of his almighty one." Ray looked up from his cup, eyes widening as the words sunk in. Max watched as a cheeky grin stretched the younger man's face. He smiled as well. "Thought that would do the trick." Ray shook his head and took another sip of his tea, grimacing slightly as it burnt his tongue.

"You don't want to go doing that now Ray, never know when it's going to be needed for a more recreational purpose."

Max started choking on the Mango juice he had been about to swallow and Ray went beet root red. Tyson walked in, grinning at the effect his comment had on their younger friend. He grinned saucily. "You never know when Nature calls." Max groaned. "Tyson that's disgusting……either way you look at it. Leave Ray alone, go be coarse somewhere else, before Kai hears you're harassing him and comes and beats the nonsense right out of you." Tyson chuckled. "Ah, sourpuss. I doubt he's feeling sour right now, now that he found his p…"

THWACK

"Tyson Granger, how dare you even think of saying that word! Of all the foul and crude terms to use that must be the worst…."

Ray watched with wide eyes as a brown haired woman stood over Tyson, who was rubbing his head where her fist had connected with it. He opened his mouth, obviously to talk and she glared. He gave a little meek squeak before holding his hands up in submission.

"But Hillary, at least I didn't try and call him a c….. OW! Stop hitting me!"

Max was laughing softly next to Ray, his fist against his mouth in an attempt to stop the noise from filtering out. Ray on the other hand was blushing to high heaven as his mind supplied him with the full version of every word.

'_Was it possible that that's all Kai thinks of me, a simple roll in the hay?'_ The thought disturbed him, Kai didn't seem like the type of person who happily took anyone to bed, but there was Brooklyn. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that Brooklyn was a slut, one of the "on the back, legs in the air" types. Ray hated those kinds; they made it difficult for people like him to get nice people, or rather people who weren't in it for a one night stand. _'What if Kai is like that, what will you do then?' _Ray shook his head. _'No, Kai wasn't like that. If he had simply wanted to get into my pants he would have done it that night, but he didn't. He understands that I have problems; he was even willing to find a way to get around them just to simply help me with my hair. Kai's not like them, he cares. He's not like Him.'_

"Ray, oh Ray. Earth to Ray, come in Ray."

Ray looked up, eyes glazed as he was pulled out of his thoughts. "Sorry, did you say something?" Max shook his head, and grinned. "Nothing, just that Kai will be picking you up in an hour." Ray nodded and glanced at Tyson, who was grumbling by the fridge. Ray's eyes widened to dish plates as he noticed another person had joined them. Max noticed his surprise and shrugged. "I forgot you guys haven't met. Ray this is Kenny, he and I are associates, and he is Hillary's husband." Ray nodded absent mindedly, his head jerking up again as the last words sunk in. He looked at the small mouse haired young man in front of him.

"You're related to Tyson."

Kenny nodded, smiling at Hillary. Ray gave a cheeky grin.

"Poor you."

Tyson grumbled again when Ray glanced at him. Tyson stood, hands on hips in an eerie mimic of Hillary. "Well let us just hope that someone…." He looked at Ray pointedly, emphasising the 'someone' part. "Gets some TLC, before they start acting like their PMSing."

"Tyson!" Hillary yelled. "Can you get your head out of the gutter for one second to realise that neither Kenny nor myself are like that." Tyson grinned and looked at Ray. "Who said I was talking about you."

Ray frowned; he knew he had missed out on something because all the others were silent and staring at him. _'PMS….TLC?' _His eyes suddenly widened as his brain wrapped itself around the two abbreviations.

"Tyson!"

Tyson grinned and picked up a bag of nuts. He looked to Ray; a decidedly decadent expression covered his face. "Hey Ray, bet you Kai wouldn't mind if you decided to play forest with him." Max glanced at Ray, who frowned again. "Forest?" Tyson chuckled as he took a nut out, and then ate it. "Yeah, forest. You're the squirrel and squirrels eat……."

"TYSON!"

Tyson ran, very fast and very far.

Max caught his irate Chinese friend before he followed Tyson and did something, momentarily satisfying, that he would regret later. "Ignore him Ray; he's just being a pervert." Ray sat down on his seat, shoulders sagging. Max glanced at the other two occupants and they got the hint, leaving as quickly, but far more quietly, as Tyson. Max sat on the chair next to his troubled friend. Silence filled the air as he tried to find the right way to broach the obviously uncomfortable, but necessary, topic.

"Is that how he sees me?"

Max was startled by the near whisper that ghosted its way to him. He looked at Ray, thinking his answer through before letting it come out. "Who?" Ray traced the patterns on the table cloth. "Kai. Does he see me as a…..a substitute for Brooklyn?" Max winced. _'So Ray has met Brooklyn.'_

"He said Kai was probably looking for a distraction, I think he called it a rebound buddy. Someone to use, to get over their break up. I…..I don't want to believe him, but at the same time I can't believe that he's wrong. I've only known Kai for a few weeks and I feel…I don't know what I feel."

Max watched the other sigh; his heart went out to Ray. It wasn't easy to be in the position he was in. To be treated as a mistake, then blamed for something he had no control over. Then to have his own brother demand his return, and go as far as attack him, then to possibly find himself falling for someone. Most people didn't go through this in one lifetime, and he was dealing with it now. Max shuddered at the remembrance of that note. It made his skin crawl, and he felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought of it.

FLASHBACK

"Ray, Ray, are you alright?"

Max stopped as he heard a sob coming from the bathroom. He slowly walked in; making sure Ray could hear him entering. "Ray, are you alright?" A mop of raven hair slowly rose up till he could just make out the others eyes, brimful with unshed tears. He slowly lowered himself next to Ray, careful to make sure the other was comfortable with everything he was doing. He placed a hand softly on a trembling shoulder, rubbing small circles hoping to soothe the others shot nerves. He waited till the other had calmed down sufficiently before asking him about the note.

"What did it say Ray?"

Amber, shimmering with fear and pain, focused on him. The other shuddered as he just moved closer, almost silently begging Max not to ask. Max sighed as he wrapped his arms around the other. Ray didn't need to be grilled, he needed to be comforted and protected.

Both looked up as Kai walked. Max almost smiled at the odd tinge the usually stoic young man's eyes had taken. Fiery crimson had mellowed to a gentler counterpart, seeking to soothe rather than scare.

"Ray, do you want to go back to the house? You can finish things tomorrow." Max nodded his head when the trembling person in question looked to him for confirmation. "It's alright; we'll be able to manage till tomorrow. You just get better." Ray nodded and, with Kai's help, stood and followed the other out.

Max stood up and began to make his way out, when his ears picked up the sound of something crumpling under his shoe. He looked down to see a slightly dirty and crumpled piece of white paper where his foot had been. Curiosity getting the better of him he picked it up and opened it, eyes widening as the words seemed to jump out and threaten to strangle them with their malice.

_Dear Ray Kon_

_You must have thought you managed to get out of this when those three interrupted us, but you are wrong. I know where you are and I can just as easily get in there as I have put this note on that car. They can't protect you, you stupid little whore. Once they find out what a little slut you were they will send you back, maybe even get you deported. Father is not pleased with your disobedience and neither am I. I have been given permission to deal with you in anyway I see fit. I decided the best way would be to punish you with the same little crime you committed which started this whole mess. You brought dishonour and shame upon our family, now I will teach you the meaning of terror. That one you are staying with won't be able to protect, nor will he see your life as that important if he has to choose between him and you. Sleep with him all you want, because in the end all you are is a slut, a free ride whenever the urge comes along. _

_You are going to regret leaving you little whore. I will make you regret it…….._

Max stopped reading, he stood in shock, Ray wasn't just in trouble, he was in danger. A definite threat had been made to his life, and his would be killer even signed his name. He shook his head. Kai would be fine; Ray was the one who had to watch out. He looked at the space that had been previously occupied by Kai's car. _'Good luck Ray.'_

END FLASHBACK

Max shook his head, he needed to help Ray, not get lost in his own mind. "He's not like that. How much of their relationship did Kai tell you?" Max watched as Ray gazed across the room. "Not much, he said that he had wanted commitment and Brooklyn didn't, he caught him messing around and ditched him." Max nodded. _'At least he knows the gist of it.'_

"That's most of the story, not all though. Kai knew he was messing around, he just pretended not to care. He's a lot like you, you know. His parents died when he was pretty young, they were good people. His grandfather took custody of him from his mother's parents since he was more financially sound. He raised Kai to be a ruthless businessman, like himself, he didn't believe in showing affection or love. For him, a reprieve from a beating was his way of showing love, and a nod of the head was affection. He loved Kai, in his own twisted way, but it wasn't the tangible kind. Kai grew up like that and you see the effects. Brooklyn used that to his advantage. He was telling the truth when he said he was Kai's first. We were friends with Kai since we were kids, but there were some things we couldn't help with." Ray watched as Max lowered his head slightly. "Kai met Brooklyn when he just left Varsity and had taken over the business; at first we thought it wasn't so bad. Kai was getting the attention and affection he deserved, but then things got weird. Kai started distancing himself from us, and Tyson found out about Brooklyn's lack of commitment. Tyson saw him with another guy, he told Kai and Kai just ignored it. After they broke up Kai told us he had known about the other guys." Max glanced at Ray, gauging his reaction before he told Ray everything else. Ray didn't seem to be too startled so he decided to just plough ahead.

"So when we met you, we thought you would be perfect for Kai." Ray looked up in surprise, Max grinned. "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious. We thought you would be perfect. You are a strong person, you are stubborn and caring and not to mention very attractive. We thought you two would be a perfect match. Ray, what's wrong?" Ray looked away. "I'm not strong." Max sighed. "To be honest, when I found out about your past I thought we had made a mistake, but by then it was too late. Kai was hooked, and you seemed to not be far behind. I honestly think you two will be good for each other. Kai has changed since he met you, you don't believe me but it is true. He's so much more……..gentler, not so abrupt and all. With you he acts as if you are a piece of glass and he's scared you'll break." Ray was silent; Max placed a hand on his. "We're not just thinking of Kai here, he is our friend, but now so are you. You've been on your own for so long, no one to protect and comfort you, you deserve to have that, and I know Kai is willing to give that to you, if you're willing to let him."

Max sat back and watched to see what effect his words had on Ray. Ray nodded, and lifted his head slowly. A smile tugged on his lips till it grew to a fully fledged one. Max smiled back, thankful that he had managed to get through to one of his friends. "You know what Max." Max chuckled. "Yes Ray." He watched as Ray looked out the window, onto the driveway.

"I think I'm in love."

Tbc

I actually, against my better judgement, allowed two friends of mine (one of which enjoys this genre, the other got an edited version) to read this. The feedback was mixed to say the least, one thing was for sure though…/grins evilly/ they were both very shocked to find out that I, their dear 'sweet' natured friend, could think up this kind of stuff…heeheehee...I love being me. The sourpuss thing came from a story on the site, about nicknames (whoever owns that, I love you're sense of humour), the forest thing came from a song……if you didn't get it, maybe it's for the best, if you did…well Tyson has a very vulgar mind, and someone should scrub his mouth out with soap, or something like that. Hope you guys enjoyed that night night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 19: Plans and Problems

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Here we are….Kai's plan is about to be put into action.

Chi no hana: Aw, thank you. Glad you enjoyed it. /pats shoulder/ you don't need to bow, a review is all I need from you.

Kristen Hiwatari: Glad you thought so.

QueenOFanime535/grins/ Cute! Glad you liked it so much. Hope you like this one too.

Marishka: Don't take this as an insult, because coming from me it's a compliment….OMG you scare me! Glad you liked it, I need Lee to come back to Kai and Ray can finally be happy in the end…I have a very twisted mindset and my belief is that people in love are never truly in love till they went through some trial….and remain in love after…that's just me.

Lunartigergurl/giggles/ No, it's okay. Glad you enjoyed what you read. Oh, the only way you can properly express the true effect of a slap…especially towards Tyson… is simply 'THWACK", there is no other way……ah, what the hell. /Grabs Tyson and proceeds to giggle manically/ THWACK /grins/ there was another one, just for you.

NKingy: Yup, Typical Tyson. Glad you enjoyed this, you'll just have to wait and see if the others can protect him.

Hikari Kanji:Thank you, hope you enjoy this one.

Silent Dreams/blush/ You are so sweet, love your name. Thank you so much for the compliment, and I will certainly be checking out your story. hope you enjoy this one as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Do you know Auden?" _

_Ray looked at Kai, eyes shining. He nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. He was an English poet. Very good one too. Why do you ask?" Kai shrugged. "Do you know his poem Funeral Blues?" Kai waited anxiously for an answer, he almost yelled for joy when Ray started to do so._

"_Yes, it's sad, but beautiful. Why do you ask?" Kai shook his head. "No reason."_

Kai frowned. Why had he asked that? Sure Auden was a great poet, and openly gay, but why was it important? He shrugged it off and brought his mind back to his task. The task of seducing his angel. He parked his car in the space designated for visitors; he slowly got out of the Jaguar XK and closed the door, making sure to lock it. He walked to the glass doors, which slid open with a soft click as he stepped on the mat, and walked through into the reception. He didn't bother to even look at the receptionist, she couldn't stop him anyway as he had free access.

He stepped into the hallway, glancing at the certificates that covered the walls. _'Typical of him.'_ He thought whilst chuckling. He reached the last door and shoved it open; he stepped in, and smirked at the sight he saw.

Laid out before him was none other than his most trusted friend Tala, in a very compromising position with one of his colleagues, which Kai happened to know was also his boyfriend, Bryan.

"Hello Tala, been a while Bryan."

The two jumped apart, Bryan standing and glaring, Tala losing his balance and sprawling before the two with an undignified squeak. Kai held in a chuckle, he needed Tala's help, and ticking him off wasn't the best way to ensure it. He stood quietly, waiting for the two to stand, or sit, wherever they chose to. Finally, after almost laughing twice, Tala was seated and Bryan had left.

"Nice choice in lovers."

Tala looked up at Kai, and smirked. "Well from what I have heard, you like a bit of Chinese." Kai stiffened and Tala smiled. "So does your visit have anything to do with your new 'friend'?" Kai folded his arms. "Watch what you say, I might just forget what a good friend you are supposed to be and do some harm to you." Tala laughed. "As if, so what do you want?"

Kai smiled; glad the other had cut to the chaise. "Help."

* * *

Tyson made his way back to the house, hoping beyond hope that Ray wouldn't bite his head off when he saw him. _'Honestly, it was just a joke. It's not like Kai would protest.'_

"Hello Tyson."

Tyson froze, his blood running cold. He had heard that voice once, and that time had filled him with more anger than he thought possible. He slowly turned, eyes focusing on the person he had started to dub 'the spawn from Hell'. He mustered as much hate and disgust into his voice as he could.

"Lee." The other inclined his head. Tyson watched as he peered around, before focusing back on Tyson. "Is my little brother here?" Tyson growled. "No, he is still at Kai's. If you don't leave now I will call the cops." Lee laughed. "Oh you are so funny. No, I will come see him another time. Tell my little brother I send my regards, and that there are some prospective partners waiting at home." With that he turned and left, Tyson's glare boring into his back the whole way.

"Tyson, what are you doing?" Tyson turned at the sound of Max's voice; he made his way to him, shaking his head. "Nothing just got distracted." The other nodded and the two made their way into the house. "You better apologise to Ray, or he will tear you to shreds." Tyson laughed. "Wouldn't want Kai's little Tiger to get blunt nails, needs them for tonight." Both jumped as a voice from within the house burst forth.

"I heard that!"

The two laughed, and Tyson started to forget the unsettling feeling he had, and the conversation he was forced into. But fate tends to remind one still, and as he caught sight of Ray sitting and talking with his sister he knew he had to tell Kai.

Tbc

Many of you may be wondering why I am updating late, the answer is simple. For those who have been following One Last Time, will know part of the reasoning behind what is now happening. I am currently in the process of moving to another province, and so will be unable to update till later. Whilst I may not be posting for the next month, please know that I am NOT giving up on this fic, or you wonderful readers/reviewers. I am loving this story, and from your reviews I gather so are you. This will just be a lengthened waiting period for the next update. I promise to try my hardest to update. Till then, thank you for you encouragement, both subtle and not so subtle /cough cough, and I hope to be back very soon. Next chapter is the build up to the date. Night night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Stone Cold**

Chapter20: The Art of Seduction

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic. The émeraude is mine, unless there is such a place...then I don't own it.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Here we are….Kai's plan is about to be put into action. Okay, many people wished for the notes and originally I was going to make them little poems, then I thought I would take lines from poems I know, which would have been nice for both of them because they both enjoy reading, I also thought just writing normal little notes, but that seemed very plain…anyway, I decided to go with tntiggris and do all three, so all of you can thank our dear tntiggris and this chapter is going out to you.

NKingy: You will see where Tala comes into this, as for Tyson. yup, just call him idiot. the move went relatively well, I'm just still a bit home sick.

queenOFanime: Glad you love this story, and here is the update. I feel very guilty that it has taken me this long to update, but here you go.

Kristen Hiwatari: Yup, here is another update. I hate him too, all the time actually. No, you guys are all the best, my life is just messed up at the moment.

Hoshicat: Glad you liked it, Tyson is an idiot that is for sure. Kai can be very resourceful, that I can tell you. Thank you for the support, the move was alright, the people here are...I'd rather not say. Here is the long awaited chappie.

Keisan: Glad you liking this, and all the extras.

Marishka: Glad I can be of service, that is quite sad. I have never had that problem, I hope you find someone who deserves you.

tntiggris: Thank you, here is an update coming at you.

NDebN: Glad you liking it so much, I like to do things like that, leave you with only half the story. but don't fret, if you don't get anything just give me a shout and I will tell you if it doesn't give away everything.

PandaPjays: I try to make him stupid, but finny, so it isn't just you. Yup it is.

lunartigergurl: Yes he is, if you have seen four weddings and a funeral then you know what poem I am talking about, look him up and you will see why he is significant in this story. Haha, had to do it, thanks to some writers I went from hating Tala, to liking him. Okay, I'll be waiting.

_Poem_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray sat talking to Tyson and Max, waiting for Kai to come. They all looked up as the doorbell rang. Tyson jumped up, surprising both other occupants and dashed to the door.

"I'll get it!"

The two waited in silence till he returned, holding a clean white envelope in his hand and a single red rose in the other. He placed the two objects in front of Ray and sat back down. Ray looked at the envelope, then at the rose, simply staring at them in wonder. _'Is Kai doing this?'_ "Ray, open the envelope and read, or else we're going to get nowhere with this." Max chided. Ray nodded and carefully opened the letter; he smiled slightly as the scent of jasmine wafted from within the envelope. He gently pulled out the crisp piece of paper, idly noting that there were actual jasmine petals within the envelope and that the paper itself had hints of jasmine on it.

He unfolded that paper, and familiar flowing writing, that he had become accustomed to, filled his vision. He smiled softly. Kai. His eyes scanned the page, he was unable to wipe the smile off his face or halt the blush that was creeping up his face. He could felt the other twos eyes boring into him, but the little note, a love note his mind told him, kept his attention with unbelievable ease.

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,_

_And that's what a sight I see._

_I hope you won't turn a cold shoulder,_

_And will stay here with me._

_A trusted friend will guide you,_

_To all the places you go. Heed_

_This, follow him and he will show_

_You all the things you need._

_In the car with you,_

_A car that's blue and true,_

_To symbolise my love for you_

_That burns me through and through._

"What does it say?" Max asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. They both watched as Ray's blush grew till his face was a lovely shade of red, almost matching his rose. Max moved to the blushing other's shoulder and read the note from there, a smile growing with each line. Tyson sat impatiently, waiting for the two to say something. "Well!" Max chuckled. "It seems our two friends are very much hooked." Tyson took the note and read it, whistling when he had finished. "My oh my, it seems our dear friend whom we thought would never get bitten just got swallowed whole. Kai's in love." Tyson glanced at Ray slyly. "And it seems Ray isn't too far behind." Max chuckled some more before he mock frowned at Tyson. "Now, Tyson, behave. Act your age, not your shoe size." Tyson's retort was cut off by a loud noise from outside. All three froze as they waited for it to come again.

HONK

Max smiled warmly at Ray, who looked like he had just been told to go play forest again by Tyson. Max shuddered slightly at the imagery that accompanied that particular analogy. "Go on Ray, the car is waiting." Ray nodded, and made his way slowly to the door, grabbing his backpack by the counter. The other two followed him out to see a navy blue limousine was waiting. Three curious gazes peered at the tinted windows to see who was in the back. A window opened at Tyson and Max smiled, though Ray seemed somewhat dubious about going with someone he had never met.

"Don't worry; he's good friends with Kai." Max said encouragingly. That seemed enough for Ray, who made his way to the door and climbed in when it opened. The car drove off soon after, leaving too smirking men watching as it disappeared.

"Hundred bucks they hit the sack."

"Tyson!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Hello, Kai sent me to be your personal assistant for the day; we have quite a few places to go to. My name is Tala." Ray took the offered hand and shook it, before watching the other curiously. "Where are we going?" Tala grinned. "Oh, we will be stopping off at the mall to pick out an outfit for you. I originally thought going for those outfits from Hugo Boss, or that other place…..Dolce and Gabbana." Ray's eyes widened, firstly because he knew what Tala was talking about, and second because that stuff wasn't cheap, Tala on the other hand didn't seemed to notice Ray's discomfort, though he soon unknowingly alleviated it. "But Kai said you weren't into that kind of stuff and I was to just take you to a reasonable place and work from there. Okay with you?" Ray nodded, thankful for Kai's insight.

Soon the limo was parked in the basement parking, the two young men got out of the car. Tala went to talk to the driver whilst Ray grabbed his back pack. He turned round to find Tala waiting, a look of half amusement, half exasperation littering his face.

"Come on; if we carry on like this you'll be fifty before you even go on a date." Ray blushed and nodded, quickly falling into step with the other. They walked to the second level, which comprised of clothing stores. Tala made a bee line for the nearest men's shop, Ray following closely, though more sedately, behind him.

Ray stepped in and was immediately swamped by shop assistants. Before any of them could utter a single word Tala waltzed up and grabbed Ray.

"Begging your pardon, but he is with me." He grinned, and then led Ray away. They reached the suits and Ray sighed in relief. "Thanks, their like a bunch of vultures..." Tala nodded as he stared at them, the two's eyes met and they burst out laughing. Tala stopped laughing, though he had to wipe tears out of his eyes, and made his way to the nearest rack.

"Okay, you're pretty thin and medium height…" He glanced at Ray again. "And you are tanned with black hair…..this won't be tough." Ray watched him rummage through for a while before he heard Tala call triumphantly. "Found it." Ray's eyes widened as they fell on a pair of low riding, form fitting black pants that flared slightly at the bottom. Tala walked up, holding the pants before him. "Try them on."

Ray nodded dumbly and made his way to the change rooms, which were situated right next to the section._ 'Convenient.'_ He closed the door behind him and started to undo his own pants, sliding them down whilst he avoided looking in the mirror. He grabbed the other pants and slid them on, noting they hugged his curves. _'Oh Gods, I'm going to look like a whore in these!'_

"Are you finished in there?"

Ray jumped as Tala's voice cut through his horror filled thoughts. "Yeah." He heard a huff, "Well step out and show me." He complied, eyes downcast as the door opened to reveal him. He cringed when he heard Tala gasp. _'Here it comes…'_

"My word Ray, what the hell have you been worrying about. You look drop dead gorgeous. Kai isn't going to be able to take his eyes off of you." Tala grinned as the other blushed. He held out a top to Ray. "Now add this to it and we'll see how you look." Ray nodded and stepped back in, blushing even more and the noises of disappointment from their audience.

He quickly stripped his own shirt and put the other shirt on, having a hard time stopping himself from purring as the silky material slid onto his bare torso. He looked at himself in the mirror, not quite believing it was him staring back. The top was sleeveless turtleneck, and form fitting. He liked it. He stepped out, more confident this time, and stood before Tala. Tala grinned. "I really wish I could come with. I wanna see the look on Kai's face when he sees you. Now we have to fetch a few more things then we can get something to eat."

Ray nodded and followed him, puzzled at the last couple of items he would be getting.

Ray grinned as he thought about the last few minutes. They had gotten some accessories for his night, and a coat since it would be chilly, and were now sitting and sipping on smoothies while they waited for the next step. They didn't wait long as the waitress happily bounced up and placed a note in front of him. He glanced at Tala, who nodded at it.

_I'm glad you've listened to my words, and_

_Hope you will carry on. I wish to have you at hand,_

_And make my worries run. The next step is for you alone,_

_It is a step meant for only one._

_Go to the car, and it will take you, to the_

_Place I wish, please don't hesitate,_

_Or wait with baited breath._

_For this, I promise, is our fate._

Ray looked to Tala, who shook his head at the question in the amber eyes. "It says you have to go on your own." He walked him back to the car. "Good luck, see you around." Ray nodded. "You too, thanks for the help." The other chuckled. "Don't mention it." He looked to the driver. "You may go."

Ray sat silently as the car made its way to its next destination; he just hoped Kai would be there. He blushed as he realised he had gotten used to the other. He liked waking up knowing that Kai would be there for him, someone who cared for him and he cared for them. _'Rather loves me and I love him.'_ He sighed, thoughts like this always brought joy, but also sadness. What would his family say when they found out about this. If Kai and he were to ever have a serious and proper relationship, they would have to deal with his family. _'They'll probably want some sort of dowry thing…..I'm not a girl so they can't really ask for that…but then our village isn't exactly fickle when it comes to facts that don't suit them.'_

"Sir, we are here." Ray's head shot up in surprise, to find the driver at the door. He smiled sheepishly and climbed out. "Thank you." The driver smiled back and gestured towards a building. "Master Hiwatari said that I must escort you to _the émeraude_."

Ray looked up, and answer dying on his lips as he caught sight of the building. _'You have got to be kidding me.'_

Before them was a huge, old English style building, with its name written in flowing letters at the top. The driver led Ray into the store, smiling slightly at the other. Ray's eyes widened as he realised what type of store this was. _'Its a jewelry store...of course. It's name is French for Emerald.'_ " Excuse me sir. Would you care to join me?" Ray nodded and followed the man in the suit.

He found himself standing near the necklace section as the man went behind the counter and retrieved a box. "Mr Hiwatari wishes for you to open the gift when you return to your vehicle and then to read this." He handed Ray another envelope. Ray nodded slowly, smiling at the man despite his confusion. "Alright, thank you." The man smiled back and ushered him back to the vehicle. He helped Ray in then closed the door and whispered to the driver. "Such a polite young man, Mr Hiwatari has certainly chosen well."

Ray blushed and waited for the car to start moving. He slowly undid the bow that held the box closed and opened the lid. He lifted the velvet lid that stood between him and Kai's gift. A gasp made its way out as his eyes fell upon the gift.

Nestled within the protective confines of the box was a locket, the shape of a tear drop. Ray gently took it out and examined it more thoroughly, eyes misting with joy. The front of the tear shape locket had an engraving, in the most exquisite detail Ray had ever had the pleasure of seeing, of a phoenix shielding a tiger. Ray could even make out the eyes of the two, one crimson whilst the other was amber. _'Just like Kai and me.'_ He turned it over and smiled at the inscription on the back.

_I love you, for all eternity_

He opened it to see there was space for two pictures. He smiled again and put the locket on, placing a little kiss on it. _'Kai, you are unbelievable….speaking of Kai, the note.'_ He picked up the envelope and began to read it.

_I hope you like my gift, it comes from the heart._

_If I had known from the first day we met,_

_How I felt I would have told you from the start_

_But life has given me a chance to set_

_Things right. I have a question,_

_One I am bound by my heart to ask._

_I know you will think it too soon,_

_But I must try and complete my task._

The driver glanced back at his passenger, smiling at the look on the raven headed beauty's face. "Yes sir, we are on our way."

Kai waited for them to arrive. He had just spoken to the driver and was now fidgeting with the buttons on his suit as he waited for them. _'I hope Ray likes this…what am I saying, of course he will like this. He understands what I am doing…..but what if…'_

"Hi Kai."

Kai spun round to face the other, eyes raking over the other in surprise._ 'Typical Tala, wants to torture me some more.'_ He thought bemusedly as he took in the black duster his angel was wearing, granted it was chilly. He moved forward to greet the other, placing a loving kiss on soft lips. He pulled away to find the other blushing. "I hope you never stop doing that." Ray frowned. "Doing what?" Kai chuckled and leant forward to kiss him again, which caused another blushing bout. "That, you are blushing." Ray blushed more, hiding his face. Kai frowned and caught his chin, stopping him from completing it. "Don't hide it, I like it. It makes you even more enchanting." Kai smiled as his comment caused the blush to go up a notch. _'Now to ask him.'_

"Come, I need to ask you something." Ray nodded and allowed him to lead him to the bench near by. He and Ray sat down, his hand gently stroking the others. "I need to know Ray, before we go any further with this. Are you willing to make this permanent? I know this sudden and soon and all that sort of thing, but I was hoping…I mean I wanted to know whether…" He looked up and almost stopped breathing. Ray was smiling at him, almost as if he knew exactly what he was trying to say. A blush covered sun kissed skin as Ray nodded. "I really would like to go further, and I want to make this permanent…I'm just worried about my family. They won't let this slide without a fight." Kai nodded. "Well then it's a fight they will get." Ray smiled back slightly and nodded.

Kai stood, holding his arm out for Ray." Well let us go. We have a date to get on with, and I personally want to spend some time with you." Ray smiled and nodded, taking the offered hand and walking with him. They walked by a fountain and Ray stopped. Kai frowned as the other walked up to it, he followed. "What's wrong?" Ray shook his head and smiled. "It's beautiful, don't you think?" Kai took a look at it. It was of four horses rearing, towering over all that surrounded them. He watched as Ray took out a coin and flicked it into the fountain, he caught Kai's look and smiled. "A wishing fountain." Kai grinned. "What did you wish for?" Ray chuckled. "I can't tell you, then it won't come true." Kai laughed and began to carry on to the car that awaited him.

He opened the door and beckoned at Ray. "Shall we?" Ray smiled and nodded.

Tbc

There you are…now on to the date!

What do you call that parking?


	21. Chapter 21

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 21: Can't lose with you.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, nor the picture that inspired this fic. Don't own the song, it's Heinz Winckler's, don't really like his music, but the lyrics were relevant. Unchained Melody isn't mine either.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Kai/Ray all the way.

Silent dreams: Glad you liked it. I would never forget one of my stories. I will try and decipher it.

Chi no hana: Maybe.

Hoshicat: Oh really, that's a bit early. Too true, if only such men actually existed, then maybe I would like them more. Thank you, glad you enjoyed the poems and locket. Here is the update.

NDebN: Glad you like it, yes he is.

xdarkestXkissx: Glad you like it so much, here is an update.

Nkingy: I will try, but I can't promise it. yes, they are both absolutely precious.

Platinum Rei: Thats the word I was looking for! Yup, if only there were moer Kai's...damn them for making him so perfect...and Ray.

Sakura-Moonlight: Thank you, here is the update.

Marishka: I'm glad you loved this chapter. I wouldn't say give up on it, just let it find you. Love is such a great thing, everyone should have it.

Skimmie: Okay.

Kristen Hiwatari: Don't cry! Glad you loved it so much.

Tntiggris: Yes, there is angst coming. Plenty of it.

Demonlover355: Thank you, if you want a happy ending make sure not to read the last chap, which is the alternative ending.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?"

Kai grinned. "Somewhere?" Ray pouted." I know that, but where?" Kai just carried on leading him to their destination." You'll find out." With one final check to see that his blindfold was on properly Kai turned to pay a little more attention to the path they were going.

Ray's world, which had narrowed down to a black void in front of him was enlarged as Kai removed the accursed object. Ray closed his eyes as they were assaulted by the light. When the world started to come back into focus, courtesy of him opening his eyes, he felt his breath catch.

Spread out before them was an elegant restaurant with a porch, and a live band. He turned to look at Kai, who smiled softly at the expression on his stunned partners face." Do you like it? I booked it for us tonight. So we won't have anyone else to bother us. I know you said you don't feel comfortable in crowds so I thought you'd like this. Do you?" Kai's voice was soft, almost to the point of a whisper. Ray nodded, still unable to form any words to describe his feelings. Never before had any of his 'boyfriends' ever gone to so much trouble to make a date so nice for him. They hadn't cared about his phobia, taking him to clubs and bars...but Kai, Kai had made it so that they could have a proper date at a restaurant and he bothered to make sure that Ray was happy and comfortable.

"Kai..." Kai looked to his partner, holding his breath as he waited for his approval, or worse. He had been unable to take his eyes off Ray after the duster had come off. Tala had done well. The black was perfect, including the pieces of silk that were wound in loosely around Ray's lower arms and neck, finishing the touch. Ray's voice pulled him from his musing, he didn't really mind though since it was worth it.

"Thank you."

Kai smiled, or rather his smile grew, and he wrapped an arm gently around the others waist." Anything to make this special for you." Ray blushed and nodded. Kai glanced up and saw their waiter waiting for them. He nodded to him then turned to Ray. "Well my fair one." He held out his hand for Ray to take." Shall we." Ray nodded and placed his smaller hand in Kai's, blushing as Kai's hand closed around it and gave it a loving squeeze. He allowed himself to be led in and then to their table near the porch.

* * *

"Would you like to dance?"

Ray looked up in surprise at the question. He glanced at the porch and shyly looked to Kai." I'm not very good." Kai shook his head." Doesn't matter, it's just you and me." Ray nodded slowly and let Kai help him out of his seat and to the porch. The older stopped in the middle of the porch and gently pulled him closer. He felt Ray stiffen as his arm wrapped fully around his waist, so he loosened his grip. He took Ray's hand and placed it on his shoulder; he then grasped his free hand in his own." Now just follow me." Ray nodded and did as he was told.

It didn't take long for him to relax, and even allow Kai to pull him closer, they danced for more than an hour, though neither really cared or noticed. Kai got the shock of his life when Ray allowed his head to rest on Kai's shoulder, though he couldn't stop himself from grinning as soon as he realized what Ray had done. He leant till his lips were next to Ray's ear." You tired?" all he got was a shake of the head, he grinned and held Ray closer, which was answered by Ray releasing his hand and placing his own around Kai's neck so that his hands almost touched, Kai slowly let his own free hand fall to meet the other at Ray's waist.

'_No need to rush him.'_ He glanced up as the band played another song, it was slow and a man was singing. Ray also seemed to pay more attention, he moved so that he could look Kai in the eye." What's this song?" Kai chuckled." You don't know." Ray frowned." No, I don't usually listen to love songs." Kai just smiled and pulled him closer so that he could whisper again in his ear." It's called Unchained melody." He felt Ray shiver as his breath ghosted over the others ear. Kai couldn't help but grin at the reaction, and wanting to get another he placed a little kiss under Ray's ear, earning another shiver then a chuckle. He glanced at Ray, mock frowning. "What?" Ray giggled again." That tickles." Kai smiled and kissed him, halting the giggling, or anything else for that matter.

"I love you." He whispered as he pulled away, gazing into the amber jewels before him. He watched as they began to shine more. "Love you too." He smiled and sneaked another kiss before leaning forward to whisper into a slightly pointed ear. "How about we call it in?" Ray nodded, allowing Kai to lead him back out and towards the car that was waiting. They climbed in and occupied themselves with each other on the way back.

The car stopped and before Ray could make his way out, Kai playfully picked him up. "Come on Kai, let me…" His protests, weak as they were, were cut off by a pair of warm lips covering his own. He surrended to the other, as he was thoroughly kissed. "You were saying?" Ray blushed. "I forgot." Kai chuckled and carried him in.

The last few thoughts that went through Ray's head as he was gently coaxed into a world of pleasure was how perfect this was, and how they were going to make it through, no matter what.

_I hunger, hunger for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

Tbc

Some might think that this was too soon for Ray, keep in mind that this date…thought their first official date…..happens quite awhile after they met, and just because they had only kissed a little while before they had grown close….basically what I am saying is personally I think that Ray is at the point where he trusts Kai enough to allow Kai to do something like this….though there will be issues brought up. Next chapter is the morning after. Night, night.


	22. Chapter 22

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 22: My Tourniquet

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic. My tourniquet does not belong to me, that lovely song belongs to a wonderful group called Evanescence….if you haven't heard it, do so.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Here we go, the day after…..enjoy.

Arsinen: Control yourself just a little longer, so that you may read this, and please don't die on me. Yes, I modeled a lot of Kai on Seto Kaiba since I feel they are very similar in character, but it was never my intention to make it seem like a YuGiOh fic… the whole corporation thing, and Kai's vast amount of cars, are really the only similarities between the two. Hmn, Lee, you'll have to wait and see. I can say with complete confidence that the pink freak will not be appearing at anytime in this story, as I hate her…and if by some act of supreme stupidity, on my part, she does appear, she will be killed within a chapter. Thank you, hopefully by the end of this you will still want it on your favourites.

NJWolf: Kill Brooklyn /nods head…then sheepishly grins/ scarily enough I'm actually starting to like the bugger…I think maybe I've been away from my videos to long. /giggles and points…then realizes friend isn't here/ she's not here, but you can send them to eat her… it's all her fault.

Black-Dranzer-1119: Thank you, here is the next chapter.

Kristen Hiwatari: Glad you liked it, Lee will make an appearance sooner or later…he likes cockroaches, you can never get rid of them. I've been good, and you?

Britanny: Glad you enjoyed it, here is another for your perusal.

Hoshicat: Here is your update, yes it was a happy chapter…the breakfast ideas are pretty good…but I can't fit them into it…sorry…I liked them a lot though.

Marishka: I am? I am! Glad you liked it so much, so my life will be spared for a little longer…j/k. True, love is both a blessing and a curse, here is an update…hope it will cheer you up.

Sakura-Moonlight: Hey, I'm trying…I can't help that my internet times are at the mercy of people who don't even understand a word I'm saying. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter, and here is another one.

NDebN: Thank you…the relationship or the chapters? Things are going to speed up, chapter wise, now.

Nkingy: Yes, it is such a cute image…it had me grinning the whole way through it. You're going to have to wait and see…the answer will be coming up soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai woke up feeling warm and satisfied, not to mention over flowing with joy. He lay still, basking in the warmth that surrounded him, making him want to stay longer, just to lay there and enjoy it. He felt a shift and glanced down, smiling as a mop of raven hair met him. He gently moved the fringe out of the way so that he could see its owner's face. He smiled as his eyes took in the peaceful expression that lay on his angels features. The other shifted again, nuzzling into his neck. His arms tightened their grip around a tanned lithe waist as comfort, comfort which was effective as Ray quieted and settled back.

He glanced out the window, thankful it was still early and the sun wasn't up. The sight of the moon brought back memories of the night before; magical was all Kai could think of to describe it. He had scoffed when he had seen others and heard them say that they felt as if they had been dead till their significant other came into their lives. He was a believer now. Before Ray there had been a gap in his life, a hole in his heart; one that was now filled and overflowing. He was in love. He, Kai Alexander Hiwatari, was deeply, whole heartedly in love; and he wasn't planning on changing it any time soon.

"Kai."

He looked down to see sleep filled amber looking up at him. He felt his heart lodge in his throat as he felt the love in that gaze, love and trust. Two things he had yearned for unknowingly, and now had. It really was moments like this that made one feel alive. Speaking of alive, he had a, very much still asleep, pouting angel laying on him…not that he minded though.

"Kai…"

Kai looked down again, a gentle smile greeted him, despite the slightly impatient tone that had greeted him moments before. "Yes angel?" Ray sighed, smiling slightly at the nickname. "Please don't move, I'm comfy."

Kai wasn't sure if he should laugh or just gape, so he settled for a bit of both.

Ray felt himself move slightly as the chest beneath him shuddered with laughter. _'There goes me getting more sleep.'_ He sat up with a huff and rolled over, snuggling into the soft, not to mention warm and comfortable, duvet; before surrendering to the blissful void known as sleep.

Kai watched the other as he rolled and went back to sleep, and amused smile plastered firmly on his pale lips. Ray really was a treasure, he frowned suddenly. Last night had been magical, but not all of it had been pleasant. For a moment he thought Ray was ready to bolt on him.

FLASHBACK

Kai gazed down into the eyes of the angel who had captured him, heart and soul, within a mere month or so. Amber eyes, filled to the brim with love, lust, joy and a hundred other emotions that were begging Kai to sift through them and discover each and everyones origin. Perhaps another time though, he was slightly impatient and he wished to make Ray happy, very happy.

He kissed the other, marvelling at the suppleness, and softness, of the lips that moved beneath his own. It was like tasting the very nectar of the Gods, here laying before him in a sinfully simple outfit of the darkest and most sensual colour ever to be discovered by man, was a gift from the Gods, a blessing bestowed upon him, a mere mortal. He was sure he had to have done something good in one of his lives, only an act worthy of sainthood could have gotten him the privilege of having this being within his arms.

His fingers trailed gently, ghosting over soft, tanned flesh. They snuck under the silky soft black vest to slide over the hidden expanse of flesh beneath it, rejoicing in the soft gasp he got from the other. Those same fingers trailed up to play up his arms, tracing veins and chasing the blood within, till they reached two delicate wrists. He leant down for another kiss, which he was granted, and in doing so, placed pressure and therefore trapped the delicate wrists between his hands and the bed.

The reaction was immediate, the relaxed and pliant body beneath his own went rigid; smouldering amber became wide and dull; the hands connected to those wrists clenched and seemed to fight his hold, weakly though, as if the other didn't believe he could break free anyway, but was unwilling to give up the fight completely. Kai was stunned at the transformation, no longer was he holding a living being who was experiencing the same pleasures as he, he held within his arms a statue, cold as marble and just as hard to manoeuvre. He looked down, frowning slightly at the others reaction, his blood running cold as a simple word floated to him, strained and pained as it was uttered.

"No."

END FLASHBACK

Kai's frown deepened, their night had almost ended terribly, had the incident gotten out of hand before he had realised the problem, it had taken him over and hour to coax Ray back, the other had understood, but often times through the night the memories and broken through; smashing their moments and contorting them into painful experiences for Ray. Kai had been patient, slowing down or expressing his wonderment at the others perfection, anything to make Ray feel as happy and fulfilled as Kai did. The breaking point had been when Ray had cried, Kai hadn't expected it, but had understood the need for the release of pain, he had held the other, muttering soothing words to ease the others pain, he only hoped he had managed to do it. He smiled. _'From Ray's expression this morning I think I can say we have worked through that issue.'_

A murmur caught his attention and he glanced to the other, who was moving around, probably uncomfortable with his position. Kai smiled and drew the other into his arms as he lay back down. He felt the other snuggle up, head resting in the crook of his neck, a softly murmured endearment before the other had returned to the land of dreams.

Yes, life was certainly looking up, and for once, Kai couldn't wait for it to carry on.

TBC

Seemed like the best place to stop. More fluff for all you fluff lovers out there….that's it, I'm officially converted, I like fluff…in moderation….between Kai and Ray. Next chapter: Tyson informs Kai of his unpleasant visitor, and Ray gets another visit, this time from Kai's ex-lover. What is Brooklyn up to, and what does he have up his sleeve?

**A/N: At this moment in time I am outside my home country, and therefore will be updating at a slightly slower pace…as you have seen… I ask that you be patient with me as this trip was extremely necessary, both as a breakaway from my life and as a chance to remind myself who I actually am. Those who have read OLT will understand what I am on about…for those who haven't please just humour me and understand that I am not myself right now and am attempting to reverse that. Thank you for your patience and support for this story…and hopefully you will find the end was worth the wait. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 23: Everybody's Fool

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic. Everybody's fool does not belong to me, yet another Evanescence song….this seems to be becoming a habit for me.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Here we go, the day after….. I'm in a bit of a dark mood at the moment due to all that's been happening in my life at this time, this chapter is not happy; in fact it's actually quite angsty. I am upping the rating for language and violence, and a few characters will be showing a more sinister side to them in the next few chapters…and Kai's about to finds out the full extent of Ray's secrets…will this realisation end up strengthening their relationship, or will this end in tragedy? Read the next few chapters for the answer.

Dreams-of-mine:That he is, that he is.

Black-Dranzer-1119: Here is the next one, glad you liked the last.

Sakura-Moonlight: Thank you for waiting. here is the next one.

Satan's Kitten: Thank you, here is the next one.

Arsinen: Glad you liked it, fluff certainly brings a smile to ones face.

tntiggris: Wow, thank you...I'm speechless. Thank you for your wonderful words.

Kristen Hiwatari: Thank you, glad you are well. Personally I hate the things..but what the heck.

Marishka: Oh, I gave him Alexander as a second name because I love that name, and it also means protector of man. The whole nectar comment, though it did seem corny, was really just the only way I could describe it. Nectar from the Gods was what ancient Greeks and Romans wished for, if I remember correctly it granted immortality. Going by that theory, Kai feels as if he is untouchable, which is, what I believe, one should be able to feelw ith the person they love. Also, nectar is sweet, and kissing him would be enjoyable; I like sweet things, and one of my exes liked eating these peppermint things...which were sweet...so, you can work that part out by yourself. I love description, and I use it in my writing. I also love history, which incidently will be a part of my next story. I know it seemed corny, but I have read much cornier saying which did nothing for me.

QueenOFanime535: Thank you.

Nkingy: Thank you...you have a pet snake! What kind?

Angel Pen: Yes, I am one of those. Wow, thank you. Hope you're eyes are feeling up to reading this one too.

**I am back! Updates will be faster now that I have returned.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai sat in his office, going over a few left over documents that he had to sign, as usual. His mind wasn't on his work though, it was on a certain Asian beauty who was with Max going over the furniture for the house, if Kai had to say that he didn't mind the fact that Ray was there and he was here, he would be lying, but work was work, and documents didn't sign themselves.

"I'm sorry, but Mr Hiwatari is busy. He asked for no one to disturb him."

Kai glanced up, an eyebrow raised as his secretary's voice filtered into his office.

"Too bad sister, this is important."

Kai sighed. _'Tyson, the dolt!'_ He was proven correct a moment later when Tyson burst through the doors, Miss Bale trailing behind with a truly righteous expression on her face. She looked to Kai, eyes flashing in anger.

"My apologies Mr Hiwatari, but this man refused to leave."

Kai gave a nod. "It is alright, thank you Miss Bale, you may leave." She nodded, glared at Tyson, then stormed out to finish her work, mumbling about rude and dirty street urchins running around.

"I'm not a street urchin." Kai shook his head at Tyson's indignant retort, never mind the uselessness of it as she had left.

Kai looked at Tyson, a slightly reproachful look on his face. "What seems to be the matter Tyson, that it merited you charging into my office and disrupting my employees?"

Tyson sat down, his face serious, and Kai was instantly tense; Tyson was never serious, unless the situation was dire.

"Lee was at the house the other day, while Ray was there. He was looking for him." Kai growled at the mention of Ray's less than loving sibling. "And you did what." Tyson flinched; the sentence was a command, not a question. "I told him to leave, and that Ray wasn't there. Kai, we have to do something. Things are starting to get serious, this guy doesn't care who he hurts, you saw that when he attacked Ray like that. Next time Ray won't be so lucky." Kai nodded absentmindedly, his mind running through any possible scenarios. "Where is Ray? With Max right." Tyson nodded, Kai's eyes suddenly widened. "And you left them alone!" Tyson half nodded before the sentence penetrated. Both he and Kai leapt out of their chairs and left, Kai informing his secretary before he left.

'_Hold on Ray, if something is wrong, just hold on.'_

Ray stood before Max, showing a few art pieces he had gotten; including a few of his own since Max had said he liked them, though the other didn't know they were Ray's.

"That one is too….." Ray grinned at Max's inability to comment. "Morbid? I thought you would say so, but policy says we must cover all options." Max nodded as he glanced balefully at the impressionist painting, it was a certified copy of the painting of _The nightmare _by Fuseli, morbid, but fascinating in its own right.

A knock on the door interrupted their session; both looked up to see who it was. Max's eyes narrowed as he saw who it was, Ray's face became emotionless.

"Hello Max, Ray. I was wondering if I could borrow Ray for a little while."

Max glanced from their visitor to Ray, trying to decipher the sparse emotion that littered the other's face. "What do you want, Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn shrugged a slight smile on his face. "Oh, nothing major. I just wanted to talk to you about a few things. I have a place in need of decorating, and you are a decorator, one of the best I might add, so I want to discuss whether you would be willing to 'help' me."

Ray nodded slightly, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "All right." He turned to face Max, eyes softening slightly. "I'll be right back, carry on looking through the paintings and pick those you like." With that the two walked out, Max watching anxiously.

"Alright Brooklyn, what do you want, really?"

Brooklyn grinned, leaning against the wall as he stared at the other. "Oh, I was just wondering how things were going with you and Kai." He looked pointedly at the thin, platinum chain that peaked out from around the other's throat. "I see he gave you 'the gift'" His grin widened. "He did the same with me, took me out for dinner, gave me a gift and we spent the rest of the night….enjoying each other's company."

Ray froze as the other casually spoke to him about his experience. He couldn't believe this was happening. Had Kai been playing him this whole time, had it all been a game, was he just a toy to him? His heart clenched as his mind wrapped itself around the painful thought. _'What have I allowed to happen! Oh Gods, what have I done.'_ The realisation was hard to swallow, and bitter to taste. He had been played. Kai had played him like a master musician plays his instrument, and Ray had followed his every action, believed his every word, and trusted him.

Brooklyn watched as the younger man's face paled, the light in his eyes dying as his words hit home. _'This is easier than I thought.'_ The other was, from what he had learned, naturally prone to pessimism. It was something that had been pushed onto him till he believed it was true. He grinned slightly as a thought occurred to him._ 'Ray can never be happy, because he will always be afraid of when it all has to end.'_ If things carried on like this, he would have Kai back, and Ray would be gone, permanently.

"I just thought you should know Ray, I mean, I didn't think the others would tell you, since Kai is their friend and all. Oh, well. You know what it's like; he's just one of those guys who likes to dominate. I'll see you around."

Ray stood in silence, not even bothering to acknowledge Brooklyn's exit. _'Their all in on it? But Tyson and Max seemed so sincere, and they all seemed so…friendly……too friendly.'_ He shook his head, and ugly laugh bubbling up as his face twisted into a cruel sneer, one aimed at himself. _'Nice one Kon, they say they want to be friends, you trust them. He says he loves you and needs you and you lay back and let him have his way. Lee was right, you're a fucking whore!'_ he slammed his fist into the wall, cringing as blood began to seep through the broken skin.

"_Come on, bleed you little bastard. Bleed till you got rid of all that dirtiness in you."_

Lee's voice flooded into his mind, mocking him for his error. _'You were right Lee, I'm a bloody fool. I was played once before, and I swore no one would do that to me again. Now it's time I did something about this.'_

"Ray, Ray are you out here?"

Ray turned to face Max, eyes hardening in anger at the other for the lies. "I'm here Max, what is the problem?"

Max shivered, Ray's tone sending shivers down his spine. Something was wrong, very wrong. He hazarded a look at Ray's eyes, his eyes lowering seconds later. The younger man's eyes were terrifying. Cold as the winter snow, harsh as gale force winds and as violent as a stormy sea. Ray was scaring him, he no longer felt safe around him. He turned and made his way back to his house, ears listening for his companion's footsteps, none followed. He decided to leave the other outside, at least till there was more than one of them facing him.

He looked up as a car parked in front of his house, Tyson and Kai stepping out and making their way hurriedly to him. "Where's Ray?"

Max looked up, eyes focusing on Ray. He opened his mouth, but found no words would come out. How could he explain the sudden change in the other's personality, how did he explain the pain he felt as those hateful eyes stared at him in the place of the gentle orbs that belonged to the Ray he knew.

"Max, where is Ray?"

Max looked up again, eyes losing the glaze that had formed whilst he was lost in his thoughts. "He's at the back, he……I…."

The other two watched as he stopped his stuttering and walked into the house without another word. Tyson looked at Kai. "I'll go talk to him. You go find Ray, find out what is going on here." Kai nodded, making his way to the back of the yard.

He didn't have far to go, he found the object of his search standing by the lake, eyes focused on the water as it moved gently to the beat of the breeze.

"Was it all a lie?"

Kai stopped dead; the voice drifting to him seemed foreign. This couldn't be the same person who had declared their undying love that same morning. He moved to stand side by side with the other, eyes darting to the side to stare at the other's face, only to snap back in surprise. That wasn't the same person, it couldn't be. He couldn't believe that was the same face that had glowed gently as a smile flitted across soft pink lips when they woke together, those hard eyes weren't the same as the ones that had filled with desire and love as he had kissed him, those clenched fists weren't the same hands that had run down his body with butterfly touches. The person standing next to him was not his Ray; this was a statue, a being made of unrelentingly hard stone. Was his heart made of the same material?

"Ray…"

"Answer the question Kai."

He shut his mouth; the order was abrupt and dripping with barely restrained anger. He was sure the Gods were mocking him, he had fallen in love with a being made of stone, the most unbend able material known. "Was what all a lie?"

Ray spun, bound hair whipping round him like a tail thrashing in anger. "All you said, all you did. Were you lying to me, was it all a lie…was all…." He trailed off, face turned away from Kai as the last part was whispered out.

"Was all Lee said true, am I nothing but a toy?"

Kai growled. _'Damn Lee, damn him to the depths of Hell! The bastard has way too much control, and I intend to break that.'_

Kai moved forward, eyes softening as the other pulled away. "No, it wasn't a lie Ray. I meant what I said." He moved further forward, movements slow so as not to startle the other. He leant till he could touch the necklace that still hung round the younger male's neck, a testament to his wish that all that was said was real. "I have not lied to you Ray; I couldn't do that to you. Please tell me why you doubt me?"

Two amber eyes focused on his, suddenly they were wide, lost in memories that Kai feared he couldn't pull him out of. "I…..I….I don't want to be hurt again." Kai stopped himself from moving forward, the stuttered words cutting him like a double edged knife, twisting his gut and wrenching itself out. "Who hurt you? Was it that friend of your family, the one that…."

Ray looked up at him, eyes filled with more emotions than Kai had time to recognise, though he could see hurt and betrayal fighting for dominance. The words were whispered, softly and with much pain.

"He knew, he was there. He knew what was happening and he just watched…..he just watched."

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

Tbc

There you go, confusing…I know, it's meant to be like that. Those last three lines are a quote from Evanescence, from the same song as the title of this chapter. Anyone worked out what I was talking about, and more importantly, who those three lines were directed to. I don't really like using the F word, as my innocent little brother puts it, but it was really the only word that hit me as being THAT.


	24. Chapter 24

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 24: I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic. The poem below, no matter how pathetic it is, is mine and so please don't steal it, because that is mean.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up.

To all those who reviewed the last chapter, thank you very much. Your words of encouragement, appreciation and over all simple comments mean the world to me. Personal answers will be with the next chapter. thanks again, enjoy.

_Poem_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Take me now, _

_Take away my pain,_

_Show me how,_

_To call the rain._

_Wash my sins and heal my hurts,_

_Make my life worth more than this,_

_Make me real, remove my thirst,_

_Return all that was once amiss._

_Wipe my tears from my face,_

_And vanquish all my foes._

_Then in some secret place,_

_Hide me from my woes._

_Heal my broken heart,_

_Replace the missing part._

_Heal a broken angel's wings,_

_Stand by me through everything._

Kai watched as Ray sat in the chair, eyes focused on the horizon. He had yet to truly move from his place. Kai was worried, the admission yesterday had caught him off guard, and he felt disgust. His disgust was aimed at, not the one next to him, but the one who had caused all this.

"_He knew, he was there. He knew what was happening and he just watched…..he just watched."_

The brokenness, the pain hidden deep in that sentence had struck him like a physical blow. How do you help someone out of that? How do you heal them? He didn't know, but he would heal Ray, or die trying. He looked out at the sky, it was early evening and the light was starting to fade. Blue and white became purple and orange, with pinks and reds mixing in the later stages. He felt his breath catch, he never really watched the changes of the sky, he promised himself he would though; it was awe inspiring to see.

His thoughts were interrupted when the other stood, his movements abrupt and almost jerky in action, he reminded Kai of a mannequin being moved. Kai stood too, following his seemingly mute companion. He followed him to the library, where Ray stopped at one of the Persian rugs, the scene was a warrior fighting a mismatched monster, Kai idly noted that it was a slightly deformed griffin. He frowned slightly; he had never noticed that one before, strange.

"Ray, we need to talk."

"Why?"

Kai sighed, he had expected that answer. He moved so that he stood in front of the other, lifting the others stony face so that he could look into the others eyes. "Because I want to be able to help you, in order to do that I need to understand what happened. I will not hate you or leave you. I swear."

He waited for a minute, then two, he was about to give up when the other sighed. "Lee was the favourite, he was the strongest, the fastest, he was the best at everything, and if I was ever better at anything it was because I 'cheated' or 'cut corners'. It was wrong that I could be better, in anything. I used to love drawing, my favourite past time was sitting with my mother and drawing her as she worked, or slept. She was perfect in everyway, she thought I was too. She used to call me her special child, her little angel." He walked to the window and opened it, walking out to the patio. Kai followed him, sympathising with the other and understanding his need to get out. He stood by Ray's side as he looked down slightly, eyes focusing on a stray flower. "I wanted to be just like her, I wanted my father to love me like he loved Lee, but it never happened, no matter what I did it was wrong, no matter how hard I tried it wasn't good enough….'I' wasn't good enough. When my mother died, I felt my whole world was collapsing around me, the only person who cared about me, who genuinely loved me, was gone, for good." He looked up, eyes scanning the horizon as he sighed; Kai was silent, his eyes noticing the faintest movement.

"Then my father remarried, she was nice looking, not beautiful like my mother, not really anyway, and she hated that. Once she moved in, all the stuff that once belonged to my mother was taken away, by her first month with us, she had stripped the house of our mother, but she couldn't take away my memories of her. She hated me too, I reminded her of the woman she came after, and I was a constant reminder that she could never be as good as my mother, that she was second best. I lived, ignored the taunts, I endured the beatings for imaginary wrongs, even managed to evade most of her male 'friends' who seemed intent on teaching me my place. I knew my luck would run out, I just didn't expect it to happen then."

Kai watched as Ray sat down on the wall of the patio, he placed his hands in his lap and stared at them. Kai sat next to him, eyes focused on the bowed head. "What happened?" His answer was a laugh, bitter and harsh. "I was caught out; they went to the village near by for some reason, leaving me and Lee at the house. Lee said he was going to go outside, I went to finish the housework. I was almost finished when I felt someone was watching me, I thought it was Lee since they always got him to check up on me, so I ignored it. I didn't even see it coming, I didn't even manage to see his face till he had finished…….wi…with me." Ray stopped, his voice becoming a strained whisper at the end, Kai went to comfort him, but thought better of it when he tensed. "What happened next?" Ray grimaced as his eyes focused on Kai. "What do you think happened Kai, do I need to tell you it in detail!" Kai lunged forward as the others voice cracked; he wrapped his arms around the shuddering form. His grip tightened when he felt the body tremble and heard the soft sobs. "I'm sorry, please Ray don't cry. I shouldn't have pushed you. Please forgive me Ray…please." He leant down, kissing a damp cheek, whispering his pleads for forgiveness into the nearest ear. Hours seemed to pass before the one in his arms seemed to calm, Kai didn't lessen his grip, rather he tightened it, he smiled as he felt the other snuggle into him, he felt lips gently rested on the side of his neck. He felt it was safe to continue, but didn't know how, he was saved from doing so however as the other shakily spoke.

"You know what the first thing she said to me when they found me in my room…she told me I had to go and finish the housework, I did as I was told, but it hurt, it hurt so much. They spoke to Lee and he said I seduced him, they believed him and I was branded a whore…I couldn't take it, I had to get away…it was killing me."

Kai's smile faded and he pulled the other closer, he rubbed soothing circles on Ray's back till he fell asleep, then carried him to the bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. He climbed in next to him and immediately the other cuddled up to him. The normally adorable action still wasn't enough to bring a smile to his face. He hated them. He hated Ray's parents, he hated his brother, and he hated all those who had turned their backs on him.

He heard the other moan slightly and pulled him closer, soothing him with whispered words and gentle touches. He relaxed when Ray fell back into a restful sleep, he would not sleep, he would stay awake and watch over Ray, protect him from his demons. He would fight those demons, the ones from within and the ones out in the world.

Tbc

Wow, parts of that came out to be pretty off, maybe even on the melodramatic side….but we'll have to make do.

PandaPjays, does this answer your question about the importance of the mirror in the earlier chapter when Kai was brushing his hair? If not, here is the answer: Ray was attacked from behind, he didn't see his assailant. The whole rape was like that, this would probably make him very cautious of people around him, especially someone behind him with a potential weapon. What Kai did was give Ray control over the situation, Ray could see every move he made and thus took away any element of surprise he would normally have over him…..does that make sense? For those who were wondering why I quoted those three lines: Ray still loves his brother, which is understandable, but whatever love there was destroyed when Ray admitted to Kai that Lee had seen what had happened, in admitting to someone he also had to admit to himself that his brother was there and see him for who he is.


	25. Chapter 25

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 25: Return to normality

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up.

Shadow Fluffball: Interesting name. Okay, I will carry on.

Kristen Hiwatari: yeah, he is being put through a lot. Kai is, but their not through it all yet. Glad you like them so much.

Marishka/blushes/ Thank you, thank you so much. Well that was sort of the emotion I was wanting. Yup, Kai is a regular cutie pie.

Kiyomiko: Don't worry, I don't think anyone actually caught on to the significance. Understandable, because I didn't make it very obvious, until later.

Dreams-of-mine: Thank you, I aim to please.

Sakura-Moonlight: Thank you. Thank you, I am glad you thought the poem was alright.

Hoshicat: Thank you, will do.

Nkingy: Okay, yes, poor Ray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max looked up as he heard the footsteps of two people entering the house, he smiled as he saw his two friends.

"Kai, Ray. So you've come to finish your job huh." Ray nodded and, after giving Kai a quick kiss on the cheek, he set about searching the house for any flaws or messes. Max looked back at Kai, eyes narrowing as he stared at his older friend. Two days ago Ray had been…Max wasn't sure how to describe what Ray had been like, now he was smiling and affectionate, at least with Kai anyway; but the thing that caught his attention most was Kai, he seemed on edge in a way.

"What's wrong?" He watched as Kai looked up, eyes slightly dull. The silent young man just shook his head. Max frowned again, something was up.

"Kai don't lie to me, what is wrong? Does it have to do with Ray?" Crimson eyes narrowed and Max fought back a grin. He knew it.

"Well? Talk away."

Kai sighed, then sat down on the only other chair in the room. He looked at his hands for a moment before looking Max straight in the eye. "He told me what happened; I know you know since he told me that too. My question is, how the hell do I stop that bastard from getting hold of Ray." Max thought for a moment, his mind drawing blanks. "In cases similar to this I usually advise people to confront their problems or fears, but that is the last thing Ray should do. Lee is dangerous, and obviously has no fear of the law or that he might be wrong. We seriously need the help of authorities, but where can we get such help?"

Kai shook his head, he had already decided on something; the only thing was that he had to be secretive about it. The two turned when they heard the sound of Ray entering the room. He glanced at Max before his eyes settled on Kai. "What is wrong?" Kai just shook his head and glanced at his watch; he stood and held out a hand for Ray. "Are you done here? We need to get back; I have some things I need to do." Ray nodded, waving goodbye to Max, as he followed Kai out.

Max watched the two leave, his heart heavy with worry. _'I hope you know what you are doing Kai, you may just end up hurting Ray in the process.'_

Ray glanced at Kai as they drove, he could almost feel the tension thrumming through the others body, and it was disconcerting to say the least. "Kai, is something wrong?" He asked, his voice barely breaking the silence that had enveloped the car like a jealous lover. Kai didn't seem to hear him, so Ray tried again, his voice growing slightly in volume.

"Kai, is something…"

"Nothing, so drop it."

Kai's voice rang out, cutting Ray off with ruthless efficiency. Ray flinched at the command, eyes widening at the tone as he subconsciously attempted to make himself smaller in his seat, eyes glazed with pain staring out the window. The silence returned, more stifling than before. Ray couldn't fight the soft sob that slipped out, he masked it with a slight cough and clearing of his throat; Kai didn't even blink. The blatant coldness Kai was displaying cut Ray deeper than anything anyone else could do, his breath caught in his throat and his insides knotted on themselves; he almost doubled over in the chair at the force of it all, his emotional torment was manifesting itself into a physical pain, and he was sure that it would kill him. He vaguely registered the car stopping and Kai getting out, he heard the steps moving away and he whimpered. A throbbing started in his head, starting deep, in the centre, and then spreading out till his whole head hurt and felt too heavy to carry. He moaned weakly as he leant to get the door open, his grip on the handle tightening until his knuckles were white with the force.

The sound of the front door opening and closing made him lift his head slightly, the pain growing even more as his mind wrapped itself around the fact that Kai had just left him there. Ray wasn't sure what was going on, part of him panicking as scenario after scenario played through his head. Was Brooklyn telling the truth about Kai? Had Ray somehow done something to offend the other? Or was there a side to Kai that Ray hadn't met before, and probably didn't want to, that he had just been shown a glimpse of? To equate the loving and tender Kai with this cold person didn't fit in Ray's mind; but something was niggling Ray, a memory of not so long ago. The day they had been in Kai's office, when Brooklyn came with Mr Parker, Kai had been anything but approachable. The more Ray thought about it, the more the last idea began to look the most promising. Ray climbed out of the car, his thoughts so preoccupied with what was happening that he forgot the pain he had been feeling. He closed the door, the noise of it locking causing a rather frightening realisation to occur. Ray didn't really know Kai, for all he knew he was being set up from the beginning. 'No.' He shook his head, then took a deep breath. 'Get a hold of yourself Ray, maybe Kai is just preoccupied with what has happened. You're just letting your imagination run away with you so stop it.'

He was about to make his way up when the door opened again, Kai making his way to Ray. Ray took a step back when the taller male stopped in front of him. "Ray, I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just a little on edge right now. I'm angry because that…thing is still out there, and eager to hurt you, and I find there is practically nothing I can do to stop him. I just…I just don't want to see you hurt."

He moved closer to Ray, and this time Ray stayed still, unable to pull from the others gaze, nor was he eager to do so. Kai cupped his cheek, eyes softening when the other leant into the touch. "I just don't want to see you hurt anymore." Ray nodded, then to Kai's surprise and joy, he leant forward and kissed him softly.

"I forgive you."

Kai grinned, eyes lighting up, he was about to turn and lead Ray into the house when Ray pulled away. Kai turned to look at him in confusion as he rushed back to the car. Ray called over his shoulder as he hurried on. "Go up, I just want to grab my backpack."

Kai nodded, though the action was lost on Ray since his back was turned, he entered the house, the door swinging shut behind him.

Ray retrieved his bag and began to make his way back to the house, all the while silently berating himself for doubting Kai.

'He does love me, he just wants to make sure I am safe and happy. Brooklyn was a liar and I was a fool for even thinking such a thing about Kai.' He grinned cheekily to himself. 'I'll just have to make it up to him.'

With that thought in mind Ray started to make his way to the door that led into the house, he laid his hand on the doorknob; and a shiver ran up his spine. Something was off, very off. He opened the door slowly, mind racing to come to a conclusion.

Even the wildest parts of his imagination could never prepare him for what he saw.

tbc


	26. Chapter 26

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 26: Ten seconds From Losing My Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic. title doesn't belong to me, belongs to a group called Cutting Jade….it might be the title of the song, but I know for sure it is one of the lines in it.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. We are nearing the end, two or so more chaps (including the alternate ending) and this little baby will be done. There is going to be a lot of POV jumping, so hopefully it won't be confusing.

"Talking on the phone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Max sat in his office, he had left soon after Kai and Ray and was catching up on some extra notes for his next session. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he almost didn't hear his phone ring. He glared at the object, before picking it up and answering.

"Hello, Max Tate. How may I help you?"

"Max. It's me, Tyson. You won't believe what I just found out."

Max sighed, silently asking the Gods what he had done to deserve Tyson. "Well, what did you find out?"

"Brooklyn's missing! They found his car about a block from Kai's, there was signs of a struggle, and get this. Some witnesses said they saw him talking to a foreigner with long dark hair, sound familiar?"

Max was about to point out that there were many foreigners with dark hair when it hit him. "Lee!"

"Yup. Listen, I've been trying to contact Kai and he hasn't been answering…."

"Tyson, be ready in five. I'm coming to pick you up." Max leaped up from his seat and started making his way out.

"What do you think is wrong?"

Max got into the lift and sighed as the doors closed. "Hopefully nothing."

* * *

Ray stood stock still, fear racing up and down his spine, the sight before him made his blood run cold.

Kai lay unmoving at the entrance to the kitchen, a shadow hovering close by. Ray wanted to go to Kai, but feared whoever the unknown intruder was. He tensed up, readying himself if he needed to defend himself and Kai. He glanced at Kai, worry clouding his mind. 'Please be alright.'

The intruder seemed to read his thoughts, as a voice filled the air. One Ray wished he could forget. "He should be fine. It was just a blow to knock him out, wouldn't want you gaining the upper hand here now would we."

Ray growled, baring his teeth slightly in anger. "Lee."

Lee laughed, making his way to his younger brother, a menacing smile on his face.

"You need to learn a lesson little brother, and I am just the person to teach you."

Lee waited until Ray chanced another look at Kai, then he struck.

Ray never saw the blow coming.

* * *

Kai POV

I groaned as my eyes opened. My head was pounding, but I didn't know what from. The last thing I remember was walking into the house, then everything went black…no, my head suddenly hurt THEN everything went black…but why did it hurt, and why does it still hurt…and where is Ray?

Normal POV

Kai was pulled from his thought when there was a crash, and the unmistakeable sound of glass breaking, followed by a yelp and a grunt.

He started to get up, his feet slightly unsteady from the blow. Another crash, followed by a muffled yell, caused him to speed up his actions. He knew that voice, and it filled him with fear.

Kai made his way as quickly as he could to the lounge, hand skimming the wall as he tried to keep his balance.

He came to a dead stop as he reached the entrance of the lounge. Glazed crimson cleared and widened as they took in the scene playing before them.

Lee had Ray, on his back, hands wrapped around the others delicate throat as he tried to cut off his air supply. Ray wasn't going without a fight, his own hands were desperately trying to get Lee's off, as his body twisted and bucked to break the older, and heavier, man's hold. Kai started forward when it seemed Ray was weakening, but stopped when he stepped on glass, the crunch alerting the two on the floor to another. Both looked up, two pairs of eyes focusing on him, one with hate, the other love. Lee snarled at Kai and Ray took that moment for one more desperate try for freedom.

Lee grunted as a knee connected with his groin, his grip loosened enough for his brother to knock him off and slip from under him. Ray ran to Kai, who pulled him into his arms. Both were focused on each other, Kai searching Ray's face and body for injuries and growling as he found them. Kai's hand ghosted over the large bruise forming on his lover's face, anger and concern mingling when Ray winced at the faint touch.

"You alright?"

Ray nodded, his mouth opening slightly to say something but was stopped when Kai pushed him away from himself.

Lee had lunged at the two, luckily Kai had seen him and pushed Ray away from himself whilst also stepping out of the way of the enraged man. Lee chuckled as he reached into his jacket, Kai stiffened as he realised what was happening, but he found himself unable to do much more.

Kai POV

I watched as Lee lifted the gun, the barrel glinting in the light, like a deadly herald, before me. I vaguely heard Ray scream for Lee to stop, and then I could see him moving out of the corner of my eye, he was running towards me. _'I can't believe this is how it ends!'_

I couldn't move, couldn't speak, I could barely think! The only thought that ran through my mind was that Lee had a gun, was aiming it at me, and this was probably going to be my last few moments on this earth.

I flinched as the crack sounded, the bullet leaving its temporary home to travel the short distance and lodge itself into its new home, my heart. I felt myself being jolted, the force of the hit throwing me to the side. I fell; my body feeling like it was being pressed down by an unseen weight. I felt wet, like someone had thrown something on me, I tasted something metallic in my mouth and felt it slide down my lip. The wetness was rapidly covering my torso, seeping into my clothes and covering my skin. I shivered, opening my eyes in realisation.

'_Wait a moment! Lee is in front of me…so why did I fall sideways?!'_

Ray POV

I watched as Lee lifted the gun, barrel aimed at Kai, my whole body tensed as I realised he was about to kill Kai. I screamed as he prepared to fire, but that didn't stop him. He fired, I watched as Kai flinched, but didn't move.

My whole world seemed to slow, yet I was moving in fast forward. I ran, praying that I would reach Kai in time to save him.

'_I'm not going to make it!'_

My muscles bunched, straining to propel me further, faster.

"_I love you Ray."_

'_No, that will not be the last time I hear him say he loves me!'_

A few more steps, that all I had to take.

"_I'll always be there for you."_

One more step!

My body collided, we both fell. I heard him grunt, whether it was the impact of me hitting him, or perhaps the bullet I didn't know. We fell, I landed on him, my breathe knocked out of me. I looked up, his face there before me. I leaned up and stroked his face, I frowned as I felt wetness all over my torso, I closed my eyes. _'Had Kai been hit…oh Gods no.'_ I opened my eyes and found two crimson pools focused on my own amber ones. I touched the small path of blood that trailed down from his mouth. _'I was too late.'_

I suddenly felt nauseas, blood always made me feel sick, my world was fading. I had failed, Kai was going to die.

My body went numb, my insides seemed to twist in on themselves and I wanted to scream. Instead I heard a gurgling sound, I froze. _'Was that Kai?...or, was that me?'_

I couldn't ponder the thought long, for with the numbness came an inescapable darkness. I surrendered to it, I didn't want to face my defeat, I didn't want to watch Kai die before me.

"I'm sorry Kai."

I closed my eyes and surrendered, a whisper slipping through to echo in my mind.

"Ray."

Lee POV

I raised the gun, levelling it with my, pathetic excuse of a, brother's lover. I watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened in surprise, a flash of glee as my brother screamed for me to stop.

My joy rose as I fired, and the other closed his eyes.

'_Ha-ha, you stupid bastard, don't you regret taking my brother in now!'_

I almost gasped as I watched my brother run towards his lover, did he really think he could out run a bullet. _'Stupid fool.'_ He pushed him out of the way, but the fact that blood sprayed makes me believe that he was too late. Even if he wasn't, I don't care, one of them will die.

They both are laying there now, my fool of a brother on top of the other. The blood is covering them, and pooling on the ground. I walk up, looking at my reflection in the blood; the blood is pumping quickly, rhythmically. I grin, I had hit an artery. I turn and walk away, I don't care. My family's honour had been restored. The little whore of a boy is dead, or will soon be if that fool was correct.

My grin widens.

'_Brooklyn, you were a fool to trust me. And an even bigger fool to try and betray me.'_

Tbc

So, who really was shot? Kai…or Ray? And what happened to Brooklyn? Find out, next chapter. The next chapter is the last one, if you would like to read the happy ending then go straight to the next chap; if you would rather read my alternative ending, then skip the next one and go to the one that is after. If you wish to read and compare than do so; tell me what you think of them, which you like better or just tell me I'm morbid. Funnily enough, I actually left a clue in one of the earlier chapters, chap 17 to be exact; does anyone recall what it was? Hope you've enjoyed this story, because I enjoyed writing it. since this is the last chapter I know all of you will be reading, I decided to say this now. I won't be posting my new stories till sometime next year, I may post a one shot here and there, but due to a little thing called life I really don't have the chance right now to fully commit myself. My apologies to anyone who was waiting for the story after this, but it will only be appearing sometime next year. Night night.


	27. End

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 27: In the End

Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic. In the end belongs to Linkin Park.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Here is the ending for this story, my longest to boot. I'm thankful for each and every review I got from everyone of you, from reviews that had me wanting to hide from fear to those who had me laughing till my sides hurt. This has been great fun, not to mention interesting, for me; and I hope it has been the same for all of you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stand here, looking down at the grave. It's hard to believe that a year ago my world had been turned upside down and inside out. I have many regrets, some that I must live with for the rest of my life, but one of the things that I will never regret is choosing to love Kai, and allowing him into my heart. No matter what my brother said, for he was very wrong in most cases, I made the right choice.

Normal POV

Ray placed a small bouquet of peach roses before laying his hand on the top of the grave, a delicate finger tracing the picture that went with the slab of stone. It was cold under his touch, but he liked to pretend it was warm.

"So much has happened since you left me, I found someone I love, who loves me too. I realised that they were all wrong. I am special, just like you said. You called me your angel, now I am someone else's angel. I love him; I hope you can understand that I no longer want to live in the past. This is no longer where I belong…"

Ray's eyes became slightly teary; he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He sighed, leaning back into the comforting, protective embrace. A pair of lips stopped a centimetre from his ear, soon a deep voice whispered into his ear, making him shiver slightly.

"Are you ready to go?"

Ray nodded, turning bright amber eyes back onto the gravestone. He leant down again, feeling the arms release him until only two pairs of hands rested comfortingly on his waist. He touched the picture, eyes taking in the face that was so familiar to him.

"Goodbye Mother. Rest in peace."

He pulled back, and the two began to walk, he snuggled into his lovers arms as the other rubbed his back soothingly whilst they made their way back to the car.

"You feeling better now that you had the chance to say goodbye?"

Ray nodded, they reached the car and he stopped. He turned back, eyes focusing on the slightly blurred gravestone that held his mother. "I never got to say goodbye, now I have, thank you Kai."

Crimson eyes softened and Ray felt himself pulled into the others arms. Warm lips covered his for a moment before they pulled away.

"Anything for you my angel, let's go home. The others will be waiting for us at the airport."

Ray nodded and let Kai usher him into the rental car. He gave him a smile before looking back out at the grave.

That night he had almost died, had Kai not had the common sense to stop the bleeding before he bled to death. His brother was in jail, and would never be allowed out. Not all the news was happy though, Brooklyn had been found, dead of course. They had found out, during Lee's trial that he had started to feel guilty and wanted to warn Kai, Lee had killed him for it. Ray felt sorry for him, Brooklyn had tried to pull them apart, but Ray still felt sad that he had died. Kai had been the one to tell him of this development whilst he was in the hospital, judging from his beloved's expression, Brooklyn had not died a quick death.

Ray shivered; Kai looked at him worriedly and placed a hand on his.

"Are you alright?"

Ray nodded. "Just thinking about all that has happened."

Kai nodded. "Well start thinking about the future, because as soon as we get home I'm making up for the past two nights."

Ray giggled at Kai's cheeky grin. Yes, one chapter of his life had ended, another had begun. He wasn't sure what the future held for him, he was sure though, that Kai would be there with him every step of the way.

The End

One last bout of fluff for all you fluff lovers out there. You guys thought Kai had died, didn't you? Don't worry, my friend said so too till I reminded her that Ray's mother called him an angel too. Here is the nice ending, lots of happiness, lots of joy. For those who want to also read the alternative ending just go forward, for the rest of you….thanks for reading this, and I hope to hear from you guys soon.

P.S: Anyone who was wondering why Kai tasted blood in his mouth, he bit his lip when he landed, he just didn't feel it till later. If there are anymore questions that relate to a part of the story that anyone doesn't understand, then email me and I will explain it all.


	28. AltEnd

**Stone Cold**

Chapter 27: My Last breath

Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade, or the picture that inspired this fic. My last breath belongs to Evanescence.

Summary: Kai, Ray, Max, Tyson and Kenny are all within the top ranks of their professions. Kai, Tyson and Max are friends from school, Kenny is Max's Software provider, Ray has been employed by Max to help decorate his home. Kai and Ray meet and things start to heat up. Here is the alternative ending to Stone Cold, why I wrote it I have no idea, but it seemed kind of appropriate. If you want a sad ending here you go. The poem is the one I mentioned in Chapter 17 by W.H Auden. It's really very sad and beautiful, it really tells of his feelings…the feelings you will find out further on. The little bit of Russian is thanks to my buddy…so if it is wrong please forgive us.

**Poem**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai stood in silence before the slab of stone before him. No, not stone, marble. Stone was too harsh and unemotional; Kai was feeling anything but that. Funny, it had been a year to the day, the day his life came crashing down around him. He stopped himself from growling as he recalled those moments. _'Damn him! Damn him to Hell for what he's done!'_

**Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,**

**Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,**

**Silence the pianos and with muffled drum**

**Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.**

He had been forced to watch, watch as the very blood that had caused the being, he desired with all that was in him, to blush; the blood that sustained their life, flow out. He had watched in horror as a flower of deep red coloured the once spotless white shirt he had worn. _'Oh God, why? Why did I lose him?!'_ His crimson eyes gently, and brokenly, took in the words that were carved with such loving care into the marble.

**Let the aeroplanes circle moaning overhead**

**Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,**

**Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,**

**Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.**

_Ray Kon_

_1980-2006_

_A great friend _

_A devoted partner_

Kai felt scalding tears make blistering tracks down his pale cheeks as his eyes sought out the last sentence, the one he had requested. He knelt down and, with a trembling hand, moved the flower that hid those last words. The words that made this nightmare he had been forced into a reality.

_You will be missed_. _Do svidaniya._

Good bye. Those two words were his goodbye, he couldn't say it with his own mouth, so he said it with his heart, but he didn't mean it. He didn't want to say good bye, if he did it meant that Ray was really dead. Kai would never wake up to see him lying safe and secure in his arms, purring in contentment, he would never hear the others laugh, never see that gentle smile, never feel the passion that only Ray could evoke within him, and never feel the culmination of that passion into something that was so beautiful, so sacred that no words could describe, it was that something one could only feel. Love. Kai felt empty.

**He was my North, my south, my East and West,**

**My working week and my Sunday rest,**

**My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;**

**I thought love would last forever: I was wrong.**

Ray had, in the short space of time they were given, become an intricate part of Kai's life, of Kai himself. Every breath he took had become one breath more to share with Ray, every thing he saw was one more sight to tell Ray about, and every emotion he felt was one more to experience with Ray. Now, now those breathes were one less till he saw Ray, one less sight till the only thing that filled his vision was Ray, one less emotion till he left the plagued grip of depression to join Ray in exquisitely sweet completion. For Kai though, each breath, sight and sound was one too many, one past to be forgotten as the next one came to remind him of his fate. A fate of loneliness. Kai shook his head and turned, making his way to his car.

He smiled fondly as his eyes raked over the Mercedes Gullwing; Ray had liked this car, now it was the only car Kai used. He laughed bitterly, so this was what he was left as, this is what he had done for Ray.

"_Live Kai, for the both of us."_

Ray had asked him to do that, live for the both of them, and Kai had promised he would. He found it harder than he imagined. Life without Ray had no meaning, the sun didn't shine as bright as it used to, and the nights were always colder than he remembered. Most importantly was that there was an emptiness within him, a hole he couldn't fill. Only Ray could.

**The stars are not wanted now; put out every one;**

**Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;**

**Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;**

**For nothing now can ever come to any good.**

HONK

Kai frowned as he crossed the road, the light was green, and it was his turn. He vaguely registered someone scream for him to look out, and then he felt the jarring pain of another car colliding with his.

He watched as the huge 4x4 rammed into his smaller car, crushing the passenger side as if it were no more than crepe paper. He watched as it came closer till it filled his vision. He felt the numbing pain as his car was squashed between a wall and the 4x4; he heard a crunch and his legs went dead. He closed his eyes once, twice, and then smiled. He could feel himself fading, and fast.

He could vaguely hear voices, people screaming for an ambulance, others trying to see if he was alive, he could even hear the driver of the 4x4 being yelled at by some bystander, but that meant nothing to him. He didn't care about the car, or how much it cost to repair it, he wouldn't need it where he was going. Nor did he care that the man who had hit his car would be facing a charge of man slaughter, the thought that he was leaving his friends behind, the people who had replaced his family, didn't cause more than a momentary twinge of guilt. Guilt, but not regret, never regret.

An overwhelming feeling of peace filled him, filled him to the point where he was sure it would over flow. He was dying, he was about to leave this plane of existence but neither of those thoughts were the cause of the small smile, the smile that refused to leave his face even as his lungs screamed for air and his heart struggled to beat. The last thought that ran through his fading mind was the reason for that smile. The thought drifted to him, and with it came a memory, a memory of lying in a bed in the early morning, with his angel resting peacefully in his arms.

'_I'm coming Ray, not even life could keep us apart.'_

The end.

There you go, my alternative ending to Stone Cold……. I know this is going to sound callous, but my friend said it. Don't you find it ironic that the title is stone cold, and at the end of it Kai is stone cold…../shivers and bops friend on head with huge hard back book/ that's mean. Well that little ending is what you get from someone depressed and in need of love. Hope you guys liked it, it made my friend cry /pats friend on shoulder/.


End file.
